


be my sun

by aud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 61,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aud/pseuds/aud
Summary: pour les souvenirs
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue (partie 1)

**Author's Note:**

> pour les souvenirs

Louis jouait du piano. À défaut d'arriver à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il abattait doucement ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches, enchaînant les notes. Depuis plusieurs jours, il essayait de parvenir à la traduction exacte de ses émotions, de déverser toute cette confusion qui s'était installée en lui dans cette musique. Mais jamais, jamais la mélodie ne parvenait à lui faire oublier ces yeux couleur jade. Jamais ce rire ne cessait de résonner au creux de ses oreilles. Son cœur continuait de se serrer avec la même force à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Et toujours, il se maudissait d'éprouver cela.  
Cependant, il continuait de jouer, sans jamais arrêter d'espérer que les notes le guériraient et que Harry Styles quitterait ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

Il avait toujours détesté les matins, mais jamais autant que celui-ci. Harry Styles n'aimait pas se réveiller, ni les lendemains de soirée. Et vu ce qu'il avait vécu et entendu la veille, il regrettait d'avoir été raisonnable et d'être rentré parfaitement sobre. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils pensent à insonoriser les murs de leur appartement. Et que plus jamais il n'oublie son iPod chez ses parents. Il se fit violence pour ne pas laisser les souvenirs remonter -se remémorer le rire de cette fille puis ses gémissements lui donnait une vague envie de vomir- et se décida à se lever, enfilant le premier boxer et T-shirt qui lui passaient sous la main. Veillant à ne pas se prendre une porte ou un mur au passage, il se rendit maladroitement dans la cuisine, et fronça les sourcils au fil et à mesure que l'odeur caractéristique du pain grillé lui parvenait aux narines. Que quelqu'un soit déjà levé l'étonnait grandement, au vue de l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient tous couchés. Il espéra que ce ne fut pas le pot de peinture -pardon, la conquête d'un soir de Louis, se corrigea-t-il ironiquement- qu'il avait entraperçu la veille et c'est un soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Helen lui tournait le dos, ses longs cheveux tressés distraitement, occupée à faire des crêpes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge doucement, pour ne pas la faire sursauter et elle lui offrit son sourire méditerranéen si communicatif en le reconnaissant.

– Pas beaucoup dormi, on dirait, avisa-t-elle avec compassion.  
– Franchement, vous pouvez vous estimer heureux toi et Liam de ne pas dormir dans la chambre mitoyenne à celle de Louis.  
– Oh, je vois. Encore une fille ? grimaça la jeune femme en laissant la poêle de côté.  
– Oui, et encore plus bruyante que les précédentes, marmonna Harry. Il les trouve où sérieusement ?  
– Je serais tentée de dire "sur un trottoir", mais ce serait de mauvais goût, rit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour et allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur une fille de leur âge. Il leva les yeux au ciel en la reconnaissant et décida de l'ignorer. C'était sans compter le fait qu'elle semblait décidée à leur parler. Elle les salua -encore une qui connaissait tout sur eux- et se présenta.

– Moi c'est Ashley.  
– Enchanté Ashley, répondit-il faussement. On parlait de toi justement. On se demandait combien de temps Louis allait te garder.

Elle le regarda fixement, ne sachant comment le prendre, et tenta de faire bonne figure, cherchant une réplique cinglante, mais rien ne lui venait.

– Je...  
– J'ai dit quelques heures, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, peut-être qu'il te baisera encore une fois, mais...

Le claquement de la porte l'interrompit et il haussa les épaules. Une de moins. Helen semblait partagée entre la consternation et l'envie de rire, et il haussa les épaules en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

– Tout en délicatesse, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Par contre, Louis va te tuer, contasta-t-elle en continuant de préparer leur petit déjeuner.  
– Louis va tuer qui ?

Elle se retourna en entendant cette voix grave si reconnaissable, et se sermonna intérieurement lorsque son cœur connut un raté à la vue de ce sourire. Celui de Liam Payne. Son meilleur ami, son copain, son tout. Il parcourut en quelques enjambées la cuisine et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Elle l'en remercia pour ça, Harry avait l'air suffisamment mal pour ne pas en rajouter, et se blottit dans ses bras. Les crêpes attendrait encore un peu.

– Alors, paraît que va y avoir du sang ? sourit Liam.  
– Harry s'est montré quelque peu désagréable avec la nouvelle copine de Lou, expliqua la jeune femme en jouant distraitement avec le bord du T-shirt qu'il portait.  
– T'abuses vieux.  
– Ils m'empêchent de dormir, et c'est moi le fautif ? s'étrangla le plus jeune. Mais si vous voulez on échange. Juste une nuit, que vous sachiez ce que ça fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à en ramener une chaque soir en plus ?

Helen soupira, et détourna le regard. Tout était définitivement trop compliqué entre eux. Elle se dégagea à contrecœur des bras de son amant et installa le tas de crêpes sur la table, avant de sortir les pots de confitures, Nutella et sirop d'érable. Elle alluma ensuite le poste radio pour évacuer le silence qui s'était malsainement répandu dans la pièce suite à la question de Harry et ils mangèrent sans un bruit.  
Harry triturait avec sa fourchette ce qu'il avait mis dans son assiette pour faire bonne figure. Il aurait plus que tout aimé retourner dans son lit, et dormir. Sauf que leur tradition voulait qu'ils petit-déjeunent ensemble lorsqu'ils résidaient au studio, et ils n'avaient encore jamais failli à ceci. Donc il attendait. Non pas qu'il regrettait son attitude, il ne voulait juste pas qu'ils se disputent encore avec Louis. Cette situation le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose.  
Niall et Zayn débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui soulagea l'ambiance pesante. Ils se mirent à parler des paroles de leur nouvelle chanson, et Harry en vint presque à oublier l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de sa tête depuis qu'il avait gentiment fait comprendre à Ashley qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Sauf que l'arrivée de Louis et la manière dont il le fusilla du regard le ramenèrent cruellement à la réalité.

– Styles, faut qu'on parle.

Le bouclé se retint fortement de lever les yeux à l'entente de son nom de famille et le suivit hors de la pièce. Il se força à adopter une attitude nonchalante quand Louis lui demanda ce qui lui prenait en s'adossant contre le mur du couloir. Ne pas s'énerver, surtout, rester calme.

– J'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de vous. Combien de fois, deux, trois ?  
– Trois, concéda Louis en grimaçant. Mais c'est pas une raison. Tu sais, y a une attitude très pratique qu'on appelle "l'amabilité". Tu devrais essayer, ça t'éviterait plein de problèmes.  
– Si tu essayais de me mettre à ma place, aussi.  
– Oh non, vu ta situation, je préfère la mienne, rit Louis.  
– En plus, tu devrais plutôt me remercier, elle avait l'air vraiment inintéressante.

Il s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter le léger coup de pied que lui envoyait son meilleur ami, et lui décocha un regard supérieur. Louis soupira avec amusement et attendit que Harry s'éloigne en direction de la cuisine pour lui sauter sur le dos. Il lui frotta le haut du crâne avec son poing fermé, avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux au sol en riant. C'était toujours pareil, leurs disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps, et toujours leur complicité reprenait le dessus sur leurs différents. Ils restèrent sur le dos quelques temps, appréciant le calme.

– Je te préviens, commença Harry d'un ton grave, si tu m'empêches encore de dormir cette nuit, je...  
– Tu ? s'amusa Louis.  
– Je tweet ton numéro, acheva-t-il fièrement.  
– Génial, s'enthousiasma le plus âgé, ce sera encore plus facile comme ça.  
– Lou... T'es vraiment un connard.  
– Désolé.

Harry roula des yeux et se releva, avant de tendre sa main à son aîné pour qu'il en fasse de même. Louis la saisit et dès qu'il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, ils rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine.

Nous étions le 7 août 2011. Ce matin aurait dû être ordinaire. En fait, il l'était pour tous les gens qui ignoraient que dans quelques jours, les One Direction sortiraient leur premier single. Pour tout le monde, sauf les six adolescents qui mangeaient en silence. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers mois allait se concrétiser. C'était à la fois un peu effrayant et très excitant, du moins c'est ce que se disait Niall. Il peinait parfois à se rappeler ce qu'était sa vie avant qu'il ne fasse x Factor. Tout cela lui paraissait très loin. Il avait quitté certaines habitudes pour en gagner d'autres. Et aujourd'hui, comme chaque dimanche depuis qu'il habitait à Londres avec les garçons, Eilis et lui se voyaient. Il ne cesserait jamais d'être étonné du fait qu'ils ne se soient jamais perdus, malgré que la jeune femme ait dû quitter leur Irlande natale pour la capitale anglaise lorsque son père avait été muté là-bas. Il ne cessait de consulter l'écran de son portable, attendant presque fébrilement le sms dans lequel elle lui indiquerait l'endroit de leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. C'était en effet à son tour de le choisir, droit qu'ils alternaient chaque semaine. Il sourit de toutes ses dents lorsque son iPhone vibra au creux de ses doigts.

Eilis.  
Je t'attends au pied de l'immeuble, tu me rejoins ? x

– J'y vais, les gars, indiqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il attrapa son sweat posé sur le dossier de sa chaise et sortit rapidement de la cuisine, puis de l'appartement. Comme d'habitude, il pesta contre l’ascenseur qui était vraiment trop lent, et déboula dans le hall, cherchant des yeux son amie. Ne la trouvant pas, il sortit du bâtiment en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait faire quelques pas lorsque deux mains se posèrent délicatement devant ses yeux. L'odeur de la jeune femme lui emplit les narines, et frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle lui demanda qui elle était, son souffle frôlant sa nuque. Il prit ses doigts fins entre les siens et la serra dans ses bras dès qu'il l'eut en face de lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles blondes aux légers reflets roux. Eilis se dégagea à contrecœur de cette étreinte et le prit par le bras.

– Je n'avais pas d'idée, expliqua-t-elle, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait simplement se poser dans un café. Ça te convient ?  
– Bien sûr, la rassura Niall. Ou sinon on peut se prendre quelque chose dans un Starbucks et aller se promener vers l'Hyde Park, si tu veux.

Elle acquiesça et se mit à sautiller sur place, pressant le jeune homme d'avancer plus vite. Il soupira avec amusement, se rappelant à quel point elle aimait cet endroit.

– Tu crois qu'on verra des écureuils ?  
– On voit toujours des écureuils là-bas, Eilis.  
– Figure-toi que non. La dernière fois que j'y suis allée, il pleuvait, alors ils avaient disparu.  
– Alors prions pour qu'il ne pleuve pas, rit doucement l'Irlandais.  
– Niall, arrête de te moquer de moi, fit-elle sérieusement.  
– Mais pas du tout, je n'oserai jamais.  
– Bien sûr que si, s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?  
– Ah non, mais là, j'étais obligé. Tu n'as pas vu la tête du serveur quand tu lui as d'abord demander un gâteau au chocolat, puis un hamburger. Et puis comme tu lui as répondu quand il t'a fait répéter ta commande.  
– Niall.  
– Eilis.  
– T'es méchant avec moi, dit-elle en séchant des larmes imaginaires.

Il s'excusa faussement en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle l'évita.

– Ce n'est pas avec des câlins que tu te rattraperas, Horan. Ton attitude nous retarde, et si on ne voit pas d'écureuils, je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

Niall pouffa et rattrapa la jeune femme qui filait le long de l'avenue, ignorant les regards qui le suivaient, il avait l'habitude désormais, et ne cherchait même plus à se cacher. Peut-être car lorsqu'il était avec Eilis, il était Niall Horan, et non plus Niall des One Dir


	3. Chapter 3

\- Louis ? murmura Harry alors que son meilleur ami se retournait une fois de plus dans le lit. Tu dors ?  
\- Non.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Ça alors, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, ironisa Louis.  
\- Dis, reprit le bouclé en ignorant volontairement la remarque qu'il venait de lui faire, tu crois qu'ils aimeront ? Ou qu'ils seront déçus ?

Louis se raidit légèrement, il venait en effet d'évoquer ce qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'ils avaient terminé l'enregistrement de What Makes You Beautiful.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'espère.  
\- Mais... Si ça ne leur plaît pas, et qu'on doit arrêter, est-ce que-  
\- Harry, coupa Louis. Tu réfléchis trop. Pourquoi devrait-on arrêter ?  
\- Si c'est un flop, que vraiment personne n'aime, que les fans nous lâchent.  
\- Je ne pense pas, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. On est satisfait, non ? Enfin, personnellement, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait rendre aussi bien. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Donc ils aimeront, j'en suis pratiquement convaincu.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ma question. Ce que tu viens de dire, je pense pareil. Mais, si jamais on doit arrêter, on ne se lâchera pas, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Harry.

Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à poser cette question. C'était tellement contraire à ce qu'il était. Il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais s'attacher, du moins, jamais autant. Il aimait juste contrôler. Or, ce qu'il ressentait avait dépassé les frontières du raisonnable, du normal. Il se sentait faible. Et cette nuit, à la veille d'une des journées les plus importantes de leur vie à eux cinq, il voulait juste savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, ils resteraient ensemble. Surtout Louis et lui.  
Un léger silence avait empli la pièce, et le plus âgé tentait de deviner les traits de son cadet, que la pénombre obscure découlant de l'heure nocturne ne lui permettait pas de distinguer. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait en lui pour qu'il doute ainsi ; c'était assez rare. Il étendit le bras et posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant.

\- Rien ne nous séparera, dit-il fermement.

*

Liam poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre et aperçu avec soulagement la forme de Helen dans leur lit. Elle dormait encore. Sur la pointe des pieds pour faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'avança vers elle, déposant au passage ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur sa table de chevet. Il enleva rapidement son short et T-shirt, avant de se glisser sous les draps fins et de se coller au dos de la jeune femme. Il frôla sa nuque de ses lèvres et sourit contre sa peau lorsqu'elle marmonna quelque chose. Liam resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de la brune et attendit qu'elle se réveille pour de bon.

\- Helen... l'appela-t-il doucement.  
\- Encore un tout petit peu.  
\- Il est déjà onze heures passées, j'ai été cherché des croissants. Et des pains au chocolat. Et y a du chocolat chaud et du café en bas. Et...  
\- En fait, tu me réveilles juste pour aller manger, s'amusa-t-elle en se retournant pour être face à lui.  
\- Non, j'allais te demander ce que tu voulais.  
\- Du chocolat, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question, fit-il tandis qu'il posait sa main sur sa joue.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur et plongea son regard dans le sien, se sentant protégée et mais aussi démunie, tant il semblait lire en elle. Il l'embrassa délicatement et elle frissonna en sentant sa main glisser le long de sa taille. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se sépara de ses lèvres, murmurant qu'elle l'aimait contre elles. Il sourit et se détacha d'elle à contre-coeur, se levant et lui tendant la main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elle soupira et grimaça lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid de la chambre.  
Ils sortirent dans le couloir et croisèrent Zayn qui sortait de la salle de bain, de fines gouttes d'eau tombant de ses cheveux humides et dévalant son torse laissé à nu. Helen haussa les sourcils en constatant que le jeune homme portait en tout et pour tout une simple serviette de toilette.

\- Oh tiens, Zayn, fit Liam. Je savais que tu avais un faible pour moi, mais au point de t'exhiber ainsi vêtu sous mes yeux...

Helen pouffa et donna une légère tape sur sa tête.

\- En fait, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai seulement oublié mes affaires.  
\- Tu me brises le coeur, soupira Liam.  
\- J'en ai bien conscience, mais il fallait que je mette les choses au clair. Cela me rendait mal vis à vis de Helen, tu comprends ?  
\- Oh, je m'occuperai bien de lui, ne t'en fais pas, rit la brune. Sur ce, on y va, le chocolat m'attend.

Elle poussa légèrement le dos de Liam pour le forcer à avancer et tapa dans ses mains lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cuisine. Elle se servit un bol de chocolat chaud et une tasse de café pour Liam avant d'aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras tandis qu'elle prenait avec délice une gorgée de sa boisson favorite. Son regard se posa sur les magazines qui étaient délaissés sur la table, et elle tendit la main pour en attraper un.

\- Alors, tu crois qu'ils ont réussi cette fois à faire un numéro sans nous ? demanda-t-elle, un brin de sarcasme dans la voix.  
\- Ce serait un exploit. Regarde si tu veux.

Elle s'exécuta et feuilleta les pages, et crut à un miracle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque un petit encadré coloré dans un coin. Elle soupira avant de lire à voix haute :  
\- Helen Sotiris enceinte ? Des sources proches de la jeune femme auraient en effet révélé à notre magazine que la petite amie de longue date de Liam Payne, se serait rendue dans une pharmacie pour acheter un test de grossesse. Affaire à suivre... acheva-t-elle. Tiens, je me disais que j'avais oublié de te dire quelque chose.

Elle rit en voyant que Liam avait pâli.

\- Je rigole, Liam. Tu sais bien qu'ils racontent n'importe quoi.  
\- C'était pas drôle, bouda le jeune homme.  
\- J'avoue, ils ont fait fort sur ce coup. Mais je te l'aurais dit, tu sais.

Il acquiesça et aller répliquer quelque chose quand Niall rentra dans la cuisine. Il marqua une légère hésitation en voyant que seuls Liam et Helen étaient présents dans la pièce. Ils ne se conduisaient absolument pas d'une manière qui pouvait rendre les autres mal à l'aise, loin de là, mais l'Irlandais ne tenait tout de même pas à s'imposer entre eux. La jeune Grecque se leva alors en souriant et déclara qu'elle allait se préparer. Elle vola un baiser à Liam avant de sortir de la pièce en adressant un signe de la main à Niall. Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle dressa mentalement son emploi du temps de la journée. Ou de ce qu'il en restait au vue de l'heure tardive. Elle avait seulement cours l'après-midi les mercredis. Grec ancien puis étude des civilisations étrangères. En soi, ses deux cours préférés. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle prit sa douche et s'habilla. Avant de sortir de l'appartement elle repassa par la cuisine et fit remarquer en riant que Harry et Louis n'étaient pas levés. Ils discutaient toujours jusqu'à des heures tardives lorsqu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre, expliqua Niall. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Helen se demandait souvent si elle était la seule à voir entre les lignes tracées de leur amitié telle qu'ils la laissaient apparaître aux médias, ou si les autres y pensaient aussi. Elle aurait aimé en parler. Surtout à Liam. Mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment pour aborder le sujet. Comme si elle aurait pu lancer ça au détour d'une banale conversation...  
Elle allait partir quand elle sentit deux bras l'entourer. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse du garçon et soupira.

\- Liam... Faut que j'y aille, je vais encore devoir courir pour ne pas arriver en retard.   
\- Tu pourrais rester ici. Juste aujourd'hui.   
\- Je rentre vite. Promis, jura-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.   
\- C'est la sortie de WMYB.  
\- Je sais. Mais y a aussi mes partiels qui approchent.   
\- D'accord, dit-il en détournant les yeux. 

Elle s'efforça de ne pas se sentir coupable, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Helen dénoua leurs doigts à regret et marcha très lentement vers la sortie, espérant qu'il la rattrape. Mais ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'elle marchait en direction d'une bouche du métropolitain londonien qu'elle sentit son BlackBerry vibrer dans sa poche. Elle ouvrit le message et sourit de toutes ses dents en le lisant. 

« Σε λατρεύω, reviens moi vite. x »

Elle descendit les marches lissées par le temps et les passages, et patienta sur le quai. Une rame ne tarda pas à arriver et la jeune femme s'engouffra dedans. Elle attrapa une des barres métalliques et s'y tint fermement tandis que le train s'ébranlait. Deux adolescentes, un peu plus jeunes qu'elle, la dévisageaient avec insistance et elle détourna la tête avec gêne. Même après pratiquement un an, elle n'avait toujours pas l'habitude. Oui, leur quotidien avait changé. Mais Liam et elle étaient restés les mêmes. Et leur relation aussi. Avec ses hauts -beaucoup-, et des bas, souvent engendrés par les articles de presse erronés qui paraissaient. Une des deux filles s'approcha d'elle avec hésitation et Helen lui sourit. Elles n'avaient pas l'air tordu comme celles de la dernière fois.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-elle maladroitement, vous êtes Helen Sotiris ?

Helen acquiesça prudemment, elle avait tellement vécu de situations bizarres avec certaines fans qu'elle se montrait plus réservée qu'au début désormais.

\- J'ai écrit une lettre pour les garçons. Je la garde toujours sur moi depuis, en espérant les croiser un jour. Vous pourriez la leur remettre ? demanda la jeune fille en sortant une enveloppe de son sac.  
\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, sourit Helen tandis qu'elle rangeait avec précaution la lettre. Tu as écouté What makes you beautiful ?  
\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Helen remarqua la manière dont tout son visage s'illuminait tandis qu'elles se lançaient, elle et son amie qui les avait rejointes, dans l'analyse de chaque phrase de la chanson. Et c'est avec regret qu'elle constata que son arrêt était le suivant.

\- Les filles, je vais devoir descendre, fit-elle d'un air désolé. Mais... Donnez moi un numéro où je pourrais vous joindre.

Elles s'exécutèrent en la remerciant, et Helen descendit le cœur léger. Si seulement cela se passait toujours ainsi. Pas de questions indiscrètes. Juste de la passion et du soutien infaillible. Et alors qu'elle battait l'asphalte de ses Dr. Martens, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cette journée faisait définitivement partie de celles qui méritaient d'être vécues.


	4. Chapter 4

\- 500'000 vues, cria Zayn en faisant irruption dans le salon.

Il s'arrêta devant le canapé. Harry et Louis étaient affalés dessus, sous une couette qu'ils avaient ramené d'une de leurs chambres et regardaient une chaîne musicale d'un œil absent, la fatigue voilant leur regard.  
Harry sembla émerger lorsque l'annonce du métisse arriva à ses oreilles et prit tout son sens.

\- 500'000 ? Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il avec une once d'incrédulité.  
\- Oui ! s'exclama Zayn. Et on attend que vous vous rameniez dans la chambre de Niall pour pouvoir lire les commentaires et des tweets.

Harry ferma les yeux brièvement, atténuant les picotements qui le lançaient depuis son réveil, et se leva presque avec regret du sofa, emmitouflé dans la couette. Louis frissonna lorsque l'air froid s'abattit sur lui.

\- Fait trop froid dans ce pays, on est en août et il pleut, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Oh, moi j'ai chaud, le nargua Harry en agitant la couverture devant lui.

Louis fit mine de s'avancer vers la sortie avec un air détaché et lui arracha le précieux objet lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Le bouclé ne pensa pas à la retenir et Louis se mit à rire en courant vers la chambre de Niall où les attendaient les autres membres du groupe.

\- Louis ! Rends la moi, c'est la mienne !  
\- Oh pauvre Harry, se moqua Zayn en lui pinçant légèrement la joue.  
\- C'est pas drôle, grogna ce dernier en se dégageant et en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'Irlandais, sans doute car c'était la seule dans laquelle ils pouvaient tenir tous les cinq sans devoir ranger préalablement. Les murs pâles de la pièce n'était que peu décorés, à l'exception de celui en face du lit, qui était entièrement recouvert de photos diverses. Eilis, le groupe, des coupures de journaux, des lettres, d'anciens amis, sa famille. C'était un concentré de sa vie qui se retrouvait étalé, scotché et épinglé, du sol jusqu'au plafond.

\- On a failli vous attendre, ironisa Liam qui était assis sur une poire au milieu de la pièce.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'allongea à côté de Louis sur le lit, retrouvant la chaleur avec un léger soulagement. Ce dernier passa le bras par dessus son épaule et Harry ferma les yeux. La fatigue prenait place dans chacune des cellules de son corps, rongeant son énergie. Il entendait les commentaires sur Youtube que lisaient tour à tour Niall et Zayn et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. De bonnes critiques, réalisait-il. Ils avaient réussi. Les doigts de Lou s'amusaient avec ses boucles, comme à son habitude. Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il s'endormit.

*

\- On devrait les réveiller, non ? demanda Niall.  
\- Je vais chercher un verre d'eau, approuva Zayn en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce et se posta devant le lit où dormaient Harry et Louis. Niall riait d'anticipation, et Liam regardait fixement le verre tenu légèrement penché, attendant avec impatience le moment où Zayn achèverait son mouvement. Il le fit rapidement et Harry sursauta en sentant l'eau froide s'abattre sur son visage.

\- Putain Malik, t'es mort.

Il essaya de se lever et de se jeter sur Zayn, mais échoua lamentablement en se prenant les pieds dans son jogging et eut tout juste le réflexe de placer ses mains devant son visage pour éviter de s'écraser complètement au sol. Les rires des trois autres retentirent en chœur, réveillant Louis qui n'avait miraculeusement pas été atteint par le jet d'eau. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, et haussa les sourcils en voyant son meilleur ami par terre.

\- Je rêve, demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux, ou Harry est par terre ?

Les rires de Niall, Zayn et Liam redoublèrent et ce dernier tenta péniblement d'articuler que Harry venait de leur montrer involontairement pourquoi il n'aimait pas porter des vêtements.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas compliqué, se mit à expliquer Niall. Tu lèves ton pied, tu l'avances, tu le poses, et tu fais pareil avec l'autre.

Il mima un défilé à travers sa chambre et le termina devant sa porte en prenant la pose et en les gratifiant d'une œillade aguicheuse, tandis que Liam et Zayn se tenaient le ventre, leurs éclats de rire devenant douloureux.

\- Sinon ça va, le tapis est confortable ? demanda Zayn lorsqu'il eut repris sa respiration.  
\- Très drôle. Je me vengerai de toute manière.  
\- Oh, j'ai peur, fit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève.

Un silence reposant s'installa doucement dans la pièce, avant que Niall s'écrit que leur single avait l'air de plaire en sautant sur son lit. Ils s'exclamèrent en chœur dans un amas de phrases confuses et rirent de nouveau, avant de tous s'écrouler sur le matelas et Niall.

*

\- Tu sais, sans toi, rien ne serait arrivé, murmura Liam.

Helen sourit et rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur portable avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, nia-t-elle.

Il quitta l'embrasure de la porte pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il attrapa sa main et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts.

\- Tu te rappelles, ce que tu m'avais chanté ? Quand Simon m'a dit que je ne continuais pas.  
\- "When you try your best, but you don't succeed.  
When you get what you want, but not what you need.  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep.  
Stuck in reverse.  
Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you." fredonna Helen.

Il ferma les yeux, tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses joues. Tous les souvenirs remontaient. Il se rappelait des larmes, du vide soudain qui l'avait emplit, ses doigts tremblants qui avaient difficilement appuyé sur les touches pour composer ce numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. La voix de Helen qui l'avait réchauffé, même à plus d'un océan de là. Et ses mots. Et les jours qui avaient suivi, les mois, difficiles, mais durant lesquelles elle avait toujours été là.  
Il avait effleuré son rêve du bout des doigts, et elle l'avait convaincu que ce n'était pas un échec, mais un simple pas en arrière fait pour qu'il prenne mieux son élan et saisisse cette fois le tout à pleines mains. Et deux ans plus tard, il avait réussi.

\- Je l'ai dit, que c'était grâce à toi, tu sais.  
\- Liam... J'ai juste été là. Et je n'étais pas la seule.  
\- Non, mais tu y as toujours cru, plus que moi. Et j'espérais qu'elles... Que tu arrêtes de recevoir ces lettres, qu'elles ne te fliquent plus, et qu'elles comprennent que sans toi, y aurait rien eu.  
\- L'important, c'est nous. Elles trouveront d'autres cibles. Et ce ne sont que des filles isolées. D'ailleurs, j'ai parlé à deux de vos fans aujourd'hui. Elles étaient adorables. Et... J'ai pris leur numéro, ajouta-t-elle en guettant sa réaction. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais l'une d'elle m'a donné une lettre aussi, et elles avaient vraiment l'air gentil. Vous pourriez les appeler, non ?  
\- D'accord, on le fera.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ce soir ?  
\- Sûre et certaine, premièrement, c'est votre soirée, et ne me coupe pas, Liam. C'est votre soirée, et ça vous fera du bien de ne pas m'avoir dans vos pattes. Deuxio, je suis fatiguée. Et je travaille demain, moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un ton faussement hautain.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui. Tu sais, griffonner à la va-vite sur une feuille, écouter un professeur, être stressé par les exams. Toutes les choses merveilleuses dont tu es désormais dispensé.  
\- Je devrais faire attention que ton intelligence hautement supérieure ne se lasse pas de moi, alors.  
\- T'es bête, rit-elle.  
\- Tu vois, ça commence déjà. Je vais me venger d'ailleurs.  
\- Quoi ? Non, mais...

Elle se coupa en sentant ses doigts parcourir sa taille, la chatouillant, et ne put empêcher de rire tout en le suppliant d'arrêter. Il ne s'exécuta que quelques longues secondes plus tard et elle lui balança un oreiller dessus avant de sortir en courant de la pièce, emportant avec elle ses éclats de rire dans le couloir.

*

Harry rentra dans la chambre de Louis et contempla les vêtements éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Son meilleur ami se tenait devant le miroir en plein pied debout dans un coin. Il le regarda avec son reflet et Harry fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était torse nu, un T-shirt dans chaque main.

\- On t'attend, finit-il par dire.  
\- Déjà ? Je ne serai jamais prêt, j'ai rien à me mettre en plus.  
\- Et ce que t'as dans les mains ? sourit Harry en coin en s'avançant vers lui.

Il enfila l'un des deux, et le bouclé hocha la tête de gauche à droite en plissant légèrement le nez. Il l'enleva alors et mit l'autre, en ouvrant ensuite légèrement les bras, attendant le verdict.

\- Lui c'est bon, acquiesça Harry.

Louis allait s'écarter quand Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui disant d'attendre, et remit le T-shirt en place, ses mains virevoltant dans le dos du jeune homme. Ce dernier sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se maudissant intérieurement. Une lueur d’inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Harry qui lui demanda s'il avait froid.

– Je peux te passer ma veste, si tu veux.  
– Ça va, lui répondit-il en se soustrayant à ses mains toujours posées dans son dos et à son regard. Tu peux dire aux autres que j'arrive.

Il attrapa un gilet qui traînait sur son lit et sortit à grands pas de la pièce, allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, tentant vainement d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. On aurait pu croire que c'était anodin. Quelque chose de tout à fait normal, un simple courant d'air. Et lui même aurait pu s'en convaincre si cela avait été la première fois que ça arrivait.


	5. Chapter 5

« Bitches keep bitchin' » songea Harry en avisant les filles qui papillonnaient autour du carré VIP où ils étaient installés. Elles guettaient le moindre de leurs agissements, tout en bougeant leurs corps au rythme de la musique pop que déversaient les enceintes. Chacun de leurs mouvements de hanches, bras, cheveux, semblait étudié au millimètre près pour les attirer. Il promena son regard sur la foule, cherchant une excuse pour ne pas rester assis là, et reconnut avec soulagement les silhouettes de Zayn et Niall, accoudés au bar plus loin. Il se leva sans un mot. Liam fronça les sourcils en voyant le bouclé partir et se tourna vers Louis, qui observait fixement le contenu de son verre.

\- J'ai dû louper quelque chose. Vous vous faites la gueule Harry et toi ?  
\- Pas à ma connaissance, nia Louis en suivant du regard son meilleur ami qui tentait de se frayer un chemin sur la piste de danse.  
\- T'as pas parlé depuis qu'on est parti. Il se passe quoi Louis ? lui demanda Liam avec un air soucieux.  
\- Rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué je crois. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas rentré chez nous.  
\- Ouais. On va avoir quelques jours de pause dans pas longtemps je crois.

Louis acquiesça et but une gorgée de vodka orange. Ils en avaient besoin. Ils aimaient vivre ensemble et étaient désormais tous accoutumés aux habitudes des uns des autres, mais chacun ressentait un léger manque et retourner chez eux leur permettait de se déconnecter momentanément, d'oublier ce qui leur était arrivé en un an.

\- Liam ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de coucher avec une fille, et de ne rien ressentir ?  
\- C'est pas censé être toi le plus âgé et celui qui nous conseille sur ce sujet ? se moqua gentiment Liam.  
\- Je suis sérieux.  
\- Oh. Désolé. Pourquoi ?  
\- Rien. Comme ça.  
\- D'accord. Sinon ouais. Avant que je sorte avec Helen. Quand on se cherchait un peu, tu vois ? C'était assez... compliqué comme situation, hésita-t-il. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait simplement qu'on reste ami, donc je faisais un peu n'importe quoi. Et ça n'a servi à rien en fin de compte. On a juste failli se perdre.

Louis resta silencieux après la réponse de son ami, étudiant chacun des mots, les transposant petit à petit à sa situation. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une passade, que la fatigue empiétait sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais l'évidence s'était peu à peu installée, rongeant le reste, telle une brûlure qui s'étendait. Il ne voyait plus que ça, avait l'impression que tout le ramenait à lui. Chacun de ses gestes lorsqu'il était près de lui faisait parvenir son parfum à ses narines, chacun des mots qu'il prononçait était destiné à le faire rire, le faire sourire, chaque situation était prétexte à le frôler, mine de rien. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Il tentait toujours de combattre ça, mais il s'était abandonné.  
Ça faisait mal. Se contenter de si peu, et devoir supporter de le voir sourire ainsi à d'autres personnes que lui, ça le tiraillait. Parfois, il crevait d'envie de lui dire, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, encore, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de lui murmurer tout ce qu'il lui infligeait. Mais la raison reprenait le dessus et il s'effaçait, laisser les faux-semblants s'emparer de lui-même, lui dictant la comédie qu'il devait jouer. Il releva les yeux de son verre. Liam le scrutait, attendant une réponse qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais. Il n'insista pas et serra brièvement l'épaule du jeune homme avant de partir à son tour rejoindre les autres. Louis les regarda brièvement. Juste le temps de voir Harry guider une fille vers les toilettes, leurs doigts entrelacés. Et là, bien qu'entouré de centaines de personnes, bien que proche de ses meilleurs amis, c'est la solitude qui l'emprisonna.

*

Elle s'était réveillée, et elle aurait dû partir, comme d'habitude. À la place, elle s'était adossé au mur et le regardait dormir. Pauline tentait d'imprimer chaque détail, de retenir chaque petite imperfection qui ne faisait finalement que renforcer sa beauté. C'était l'évidence même, Zayn Malik était beau, terriblement beau. Elle résista à l'envie de le toucher, se contentant de le caresser des yeux. Sa raison lui criait de s'en aller, pourtant elle restait là, priant seulement pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. S'il le faisait... s'il avait le malheur de se réveiller, elle pourrait se perdre, encore. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Pas deux fois. Et c'est cette pensée qui la poussa finalement à se lever, emportant le drap avec elle. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées dans la pièce, mais elle se dirigea juste vers son sac. Délicatement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait définitivement pas rester. London Heathrow - Lyon, Saint-Exupéry. Enregistrement des bagages dans deux heures. Soupirant légèrement, elle rangea le billet d'avion et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Elle avait encore le temps, encore un peu. Et alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur le lit, la sonnerie du téléphone de Zayn se mit à résonner, brisant toute la quiétude du moment. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle sourit. Finalement, elle le préférait comme ça, elle aimait trop son regard pour s'en passer.

\- Hey, fit-elle doucement, tandis que la sonnerie cessait.  
\- Tu regardes souvent les gens dormir ?  
\- Habituellement, non, concéda-t-elle.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et attrapa son portable. Un de leurs producteurs. Il soupira, il devrait les rappeler rapidement. Elle le regardait toujours, et leur regard s'accrochèrent. Il laissa retomber son BlackBerry sur le lit et se rapprocha d'elle, frissonnant dès que leurs peaux se frôlèrent. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, traçant du bout des doigts le contours de ses abdominaux, et il ferma les yeux sous la caresse, qu'elle continua en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou, avant de remonter le long de sa mâchoire et de l'embrasser, enfin. C'était violent, et doux à la fois. Une telle explosion ne leur était pas familière, ça bouillait dans leurs veines, les brûlait délicieusement. Chaque endroit de son corps qu'il touchait s'enflammait, et elle sentit un vide lorsqu'il se recula. Elle se perdait, c'était trop dangereux, stupide de se laisser ainsi emporter alors que son départ était imminent.

\- Si je pars cinq minutes, tu seras encore là quand je reviendrai ? murmura-t-il.  
\- Sans doute pas.  
\- Alors, je reste.  
\- Ça ne change rien, Zayn.  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Une heure.

Il acquiesça et l'attira contre lui. La tête sur son torse, elle parlait, débitait une litanie de mots, s'arrêtant de temps en temps quand elle n'en trouvait plus et ponctuait alors ses phrases de français. Il jouait avec ses cheveux. Les minutes s'égrenaient trop rapidement, il se demanda ce que ce serait quand elle serait partie. Le silence, à nouveau.  
Elle se leva soudain et il la retint de justesse en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

\- Je dois aller prendre ma douche.

Il se mit à sourire d'un air entendu et elle lui donna une légère tape sur le bras quand il la rejoignit. Elle s'efforça de ne pas laisser traîner ses yeux le long de son corps dénudé, de ne pas se laisser tenter, et à contrecœur elle rejeta sa proposition muette.

\- Toute seule, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps.  
\- On peut faire plein de choses en quelques minutes, contesta-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.  
\- Zayn, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles... Je me dépêche, et toi tu passes ton coup de fil, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça d'un air déçu et elle lui vola un baiser avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain dont il lui avait montré l'emplacement la veille. Il alla ouvrir son armoire et prit des vêtements au hasard avant de s'habiller et de retourner s'échouer de nouveau dans son lit. Il tendit le bras et attrapa son BlackBerry, rappelant leur manager. La conversation fut brève, il tenait juste à leur annoncer leurs dates de jours off, et il sentit le soulagement parcourir chacune des cellules de son corps, dans quelques jours il pourrait souffler. Se comporter à nouveau comme il en avait l'habitude, avant. C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle le trouva lorsqu'elle rentra de nouveau de sa chambre. Il soupira lorsque la conséquence de son retour lui sauta aux yeux et l'accompagna dehors.

\- On y est alors ?

Elle sourit devant l'innocence de sa question, et appela un taxi avant d'effleurer sa joue. Pauline inspira légèrement, ayant réussi à parfaitement trouver les mots pour ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il attrapa sa main et l'embrassa avant de la regarder attentivement.

\- Est-ce que tu crois au Destin ? lui demanda-t-elle. Parce que moi oui. Et je suis convaincue que rien n'arrive par hasard. Si on s'est croisé une fois, il y en aura une deuxième.  
\- Tu me laisses ton numéro au moins ?  
\- Tu le trouveras facilement si tu en as besoin. Ce n'est pas un adieu, Zayn, lui assena-t-elle.

Il sourit devant sa détermination et réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Le taxi ne tarda pas à arriver et Pauline détacha doucement leurs doigts, avant d'embrasser son sourire une dernière fois.

\- Attends, fit-il.

Il enleva son Teddy rouge, et la lui tendit, en lui disant que c'était sa veste préférée et qu'ils auraient intérêt à se revoir pour qu'elle lui rende. Son regard s'illumina, et elle l'enfila, avant de détacher un bracelet en cuir tressé de son poignet et de saisir celui de Zayn pour l'y attacher. Ultime promesse de retrouvailles. Elle aurait pu pleurer, mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Le chauffeur de taxi klaxonna et elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'engouffrer dedans.  
Zayn regarda le véhicule s'éloigner, emportant son parfum, son sourire et son léger accent avec lui, puis se décida à rejoindre l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ils étaient tous levés, prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, et Liam fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine défaite de son meilleur ami. Zayn se ressaisit et afficha un sourire nonchalant, mettant les mains dans ses poches pour renforcer son image d'indifférence.

\- J'ai eu Paul au téléphone. On est libre dès le week-end prochain. Pour une semaine.

Un léger silence s'installa, tous savouraient l'annonce et soudain, Niall se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et sortit de la cuisine en courant presque, les laissant perplexe quant à son comportement. Il parcourut le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit une page internet. Les gestes étaient mécaniques, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Regarder les vols qui correspondaient le mieux, choisir la première classe, le nombre de billets. Et c'est là que le changement s'opéra. Il hésita une ultime fois, en commanda deux avant de refermer le tout et de s'étendre dans son lit, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire en imaginant ce que ce serait si elle acceptait.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Arrête de tricher ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.  
\- J'ai rien fait, s'offusqua Eilis. Mais dépêche toi.  
\- Je t'ai vu ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Promis, je ne le fais plus.

Elle se cacha les yeux des deux mains, en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de trop sourire. L'impatience l'agitait et elle tapait nerveusement du pied. Elle l'entendit s'éloigner à nouveau et retint son instinct de survie qui la priait d'encore ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit son parfum quand il fut à nouveau proche d'elle et il posa délicatement une main sur une des siennes.

\- Bouh, chuchota-t-il.

Elle sourit et il lui tendit une enveloppe.

\- Tout ça pour une enveloppe ? railla-t-elle en allant s'installer sur le lit du jeune homme.  
\- Eh, je n'allais pas te laisser voir ma cachette.  
\- Oh, parce que tu planques quoi dedans ?  
\- Tu serais trop choquée si je te disais tout, éluda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Elle fit une moue faussement déçue et préféra ouvrir l'enveloppe plutôt que de répondre, tentant de cacher la gêne qui s'emparait d'elle en baissant la tête, ses longs cheveux voilant ses joues rosies. Pas suffisamment cependant, puis qu'il lui pinça légèrement la taille en riant.

\- Tu rougis !  
\- Non !  
\- Si !  
\- Arrête Niall.

Et elle sortit le contenu de l'enveloppe. Son coeur connut un raté lorsqu'elle découvrit les billets d'avion, et surtout, la destination.

\- C'est vraiment pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en inspectant les billets, ne réalisant pas.  
\- Non, en fait je te les montre juste, mais c'est pour Zayn. Depuis longtemps j'avais envie de partir avec lui en Irlande.  
\- Je me disais aussi, acquiesça Eilis d'un air sérieux qui se fissura quand elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Elle claqua un baiser sur sa joue et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Niall resserra leur étreinte et ils se laissèrent tomber en arrière jusqu'à s'allonger. Elle le remercia plusieurs fois. Quatre ans, quatre longues années durant lesquelles elle n'était pas retournée dans son pays natal. Depuis cette sale histoire, depuis que son père... À cette pensée, elle se mordit légèrement l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Nialler, fit-elle en se mettant de côté, en face de lui. Faudra que mon père soit d'accord.  
\- T'es majeure, réfuta-t-il en caressant sa joue.  
\- C'est pas le problème, soupira la jeune femme. Il ne s'en est pas remis, je crois. Et l'Irlande lui manque. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille...  
\- Tu sais très bien qu'il en est incapable. T'es sa fille unique.  
\- Je suis la seule qui lui reste... S'il croit que je lui tourne le dos.  
\- Tu en as besoin, Lis, insista-t-il légèrement. Tu me l'as dit.  
\- Ouais, souffla-t-elle. Dis, tu viendras avec moi ?  
\- Si tu veux, oui.

Elle acquiesça et se blottit contre lui. L'Irlande lui manquait. La vie avant cette erreur judiciaire lui manquait. Elle ferma les yeux rageusement. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas encore. A la place, elle reprit la parole et demanda à Niall de lui raconter sa journée. Les intonations de sa voix la calmèrent presque instantanément, et elle essaya de ne plus y penser.

*

La plupart des gens détestait les quais de gares. Séparation, départ, ce lieu symbolisait les instants dont l'Homme était le plus effrayé. Certains veillaient toujours à ne pas s'y attarder, ils traversaient le hall de la gare la tête basse et prenaient une grande bouffée d'air frais à la sortie. Le soulagement. Ils ne prêtaient plus grande attention aux personnes qu'ils croisaient, seules comptaient l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait, la précipitation angoissante qui s'épanouissait, et tandis qu'ils foulaient le sol de leurs pieds, seule une idée s'emparait de leur esprit : fuir.  
Il fallait croire que Louis ne faisait pas parti du commun de la population. Lui, en ce moment-même, alors qu'il attendait le train de Harry avec ce dernier, il songeait qu'il était plutôt heureux de se trouver ici. Ils faisaient une pause, et il en avait besoin. Au moins pour se mettre les idées au clair sur... tout ça. Comme les frissons qui remontaient le long de son bras à chaque fois que Harry bougeait la tête posée sur son épaule et que ses boucles chatouillaient son cou.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Ça fait longtemps, en fait, réalisa le plus jeune.  
\- T'évites de mourir de stress sans moi, ce serait cool, se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
\- C'est pas drôle, se renfrogna-t-il.  
\- Oh si.  
\- Non, vraiment pas.  
\- De toute façon, y a quelque chose de très pratique qu'on appelle un portable. Et dans ton répertoire, y a mon numéro.  
\- Ouais. CarrotBoy.  
\- Eh ! Moi j'ai mis un truc gentil.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ouais, mais je ne te le dirai pas.

Harry rit, et lui fit remarquer qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à lui piquer son téléphone dès qu'ils vivraient à nouveau ensemble. Alors il changerait, le prévint Lou. Et le bouclé profita de son moment d'inadvertance pour lui prendre son mobile des mains. Il se leva du banc où ils étaient assis et s'éloigna du jeune homme pour plus de sécurité. Il fouilla dans le répertoire, profitant de l'absence de réaction de Louis, et ignora le raté qui désordonna son rythme cardiaque lorsqu'il trouva son surnom.

\- Curls avec un coeur. C'est mignon, railla-t-il en lui relançant son portable.

L'annonce de départ prochain de son train résonna dans l'enceinte de la gare, la voix féminine métallique énonçant méthodiquement le quai, l'heure et les consignes de sécurité. Louis préféra ne rien répondre, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il saisit le sac en cuir de Harry et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Mais ça me plaît. T'es pas obligé de le changer.

Louis sourit.

\- Ça dépendra de ton attitude.  
\- Bon, fit-il après un court silence. Faut que j'y aille.

Il n'en avait pas envie. S'éloigner, être séparé de lui, équivalait à laisser à nouveaux les démons divers jouer avec lui. Il secoua faiblement la tête, il divaguait. Ce n'était qu'une petite semaine, depuis quand était-il devenu si dépendant ? Il sourit, même si intérieurement il aurait préféré faire le contraire, et le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de reprendre son sac. Louis le retint juste avant qu'il ne mette un pied dans le train.

\- Eh Hazza, c'est juste une semaine. Fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, tu vas revoir Gemma, Ann, tout le monde.  
\- On dirait que ça ne te fait rien.

Louis haussa les épaules. C'était trop compliqué.

\- Je t’appellerai.  
\- Ouais, souffla Harry en rentrant définitivement dans le wagon.

Il ne se retourna pas. L'aîné, resté sur le quai, soupira puis s'éloigna.

*

Helen ferma son sac après avoir rangé tous ses cours dedans et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle fronça les sourcils après avoir constaté qu'il faisait nuit noire, cette fichue traduction l'avait occupée plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro après avoir hésité à appeler un taxi. Resserrant les pans de sa veste autour d'elle, les nuits de fin d'été commençaient à se faire fraîches, elle descendit la volée de marche et s'arrêta sur le quai désert. Soupirant faiblement, elle sortit son portable et pianota dessus pour tenter de briser la solitude. La rame de métro arriva et elle monta avec hésitation dedans. Elle regarda rapidement les personnes présentes dans le wagon. Deux. Un homme et une adolescente, chacun à l'autre bout. L'appréhension la quitta momentanément, elle n'était plus seule, mais elle rabattit quand même machinalement sa capuche sur son crâne, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage alors qu'elle continuait d'échanger des sms avec Liam. Les stations passèrent, l'homme descendit sans qu'elle y fasse attention. Ce n'est que le bruit de pas lourds qui se rapprochaient d'elle qui la fit relever la tête. Son sourire se fana lorsque l'inconnue s'assit en face d'elle. Elle essaya vainement de l'ignorer, se retint de se lever et se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour tomber à nouveau sur une personne bizarre. Ses pensées volèrent rapidement du côté de la banquette d'un taxi londonien sur laquelle elle aurait pu s'affaler et de l'odeur si caractéristique de ces véhicules, tabac froid et café. Le regard pesant de l'adolescente la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec défi et la question jaillit de ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait la prudence d'y réfléchir.

\- Un problème peut-être ?  
\- Tu es Helen Sotiris.  
\- Effectivement.  
\- Et tu es en train de parler à Liam.  
\- Peut-être.  
\- T'es sa copine, affirma-t-elle en la foudroyant du regard. Tu lui parles forcément.

Helen soupira intérieurement devant tant de bêtise. Elle était fatiguée, un peu effrayée aussi. Elle ne put retenir la remarque sarcastique qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je parle également à [i]d'autres personnes[/i], dans la vie.  
\- Te fous pas de ma gueule.  
\- Je... commença la jeune grecque en tentant de calmer le jeu. Je suis désolée, mais je descends ici.  
\- Je veux son numéro, fit-elle d'une voix sans appel en lui barrant le côté du siège par lequel Helen aurait pu s'échapper avec son bras.

"Oh non, par pitié" supplia mentalement la brune. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre.

\- Il ne serait pas d'accord... essaya-t-elle d'un ton misérable.

Elle aurait tellement voulu paraître forte. La chasser de son aura. Mais elle était seule et terrifiée.

\- Mais il n'est pas là. N'aie pas peur, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en écartant d'un mouvement de tête ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses yeux bleus perçants. Tu vois... On est plusieurs à trouver que tu prends trop tes grands airs avec nous depuis quelques temps. Vous nous devez tout Liam et toi pourtant. Et toi... Toi tu nous méprises en t'affichant avec lui, sans imaginer à quel point ça fait mal. Tu sais, Sotiris, si tu me donnais son numéro, je pourrais leur dire à toutes, et tu remonterais dans notre estime...  
\- Pa... pardon ?

Elle essaya de contenir la colère qui se mêlait désormais à la peur.

\- Je ne vous méprise pas, souffla-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien. Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne peux pas donner son numéro.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour avancer, mais la fille lui barra la route avec plus d'insistance.

\- En fait. On s'est mal comprise, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. Tu n'as pas le choix. On est seule, tu vois ? Aucun témoin, le terminus est dans longtemps. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour toi si tu faisais ce que je te demande.

Helen inspira profondément. Elle réfléchit durant quelques secondes à l'éventualité de juste abandonner, lui donner l'information qu'elle désirait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à Liam. Elle ne pouvait pas l'exposer à cette folle. Elle s'imagina en train de la frapper et de s'enfuir, mais elle oublia vite cette idée. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

\- S'il te plaît, lâcha-t-elle. Je dois rentrer.

Peut-être pouvait-elle jouer sur la compassion ? Les menaces étaient une chose, mais sûrement cette fille n'était-elle pas capable de passer à l'acte ?

\- Je vais devoir me servir alors, soupira l'adolescente en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, comme si elle était désolée.  
\- Non !

Le cri était sorti par réflexe. Elle serra son portable contre elle et recula. La rame s'ébranla au même instant et elle se rattrapa de justesse à une barre en métal. Les freins du métro crissaient au fil et à mesure que le train ralentissait, arrivant à une nouvelle station. Mais c'était trop lent. Elle ne pourrait jamais sortir à temps. Elle débita alors une litanie de phrases, lui raconta tout ce qu'elle pouvait, essayant de la distraire. Elle s'en remettait à ça, aux mots, comme elle l'avait finalement toujours fait. Elle sortit dès qu'elle put du wagon et crut que c'était terminé dès qu'elle se mit à courir. Ses espoirs se brisèrent quand elle sentit une main s'accrocher à sa veste, la tirant en arrière.


	7. Chapter 7

_Le cri était sorti par réflexe. Elle serra son portable contre elle et recula. La rame s'ébranla au même instant et elle se rattrapa de justesse à une barre en métal. Les freins du métro crissaient au fil et à mesure que le train ralentissait, arrivant à une nouvelle station. Mais c'était trop lent. Elle ne pourrait jamais sortir à temps. Elle débita alors une litanie de phrases, lui raconta tout ce qu'elle pouvait, essayant de la distraire. Elle s'en remettait à ça, aux mots, comme elle l'avait finalement toujours fait. Elle sortit dès qu'elle put du wagon et crut que c'était terminé dès qu'elle se mit à courir. Ses espoirs se brisèrent quand elle sentit une main s'accrocher à sa veste, la tirant en arrière._ Dans un élan de rage, elle donna un violent coup d'épaule pour se dégager. Choquée, la blonde resta immobile quelques secondes, assez pour Helen pour filer dans le dédale souterrain. Elle détala, à s'en arracher les poumons, sans regarder en arrière. Elle ne stoppa qu'une fois arrivée dans le hall d'un immeuble dans lequel elle avait réussi à rentrer en se faufilant derrière une personne. Là, pour la première fois de la soirée, elle se sentit relativement en sécurité, baignée dans une lumière autre que celle blafarde du métro. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle et la seule pensée cohérente qui se formulait dans son esprit était qu'elle devait appeler quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus, rester seule. Elle devait entendre une voix autre que celle de la blonde, des remarques autres que celles qu'elle lui avait crachées. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur en sortant fébrilement son portable. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour trouver le nom qu'elle voulait dans son répertoire. Hazza. En tremblant, elle appuya sur le téléphone vert pour l'appeler et amena le portable à son oreille. Elle s'essuya vainement les yeux, le visage, avec le dos de son autre main, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. _Elle craquait_. Elle le pria de décrocher, et ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsque sa voix résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

\- **Helen ?** demanda-t-il en paniquant lorsqu'il entendit ses sanglots. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

\- **Haz ? Tu... tu es où ?**

\- **Chez moi.**

Un silence suivit sa réponse. Il n'était pas là. Trop loin pour venir.

\- **Helen, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.**

\- **Je... rien. J'avais juste... besoin de toi. Mais tu es avec ta famille, ce n'est pas gra-ave,** bégaya-t-elle.

\- **Je suis là, d'accord ? Je suis là.**

\- **Je sais Haz. Merci. Mais j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un de... physiquement là,** avoua-t-elle.

\- **Louis est encore sur Londres,** dit-il en essayant de refouler la culpabilité qui cherchait à s'immiscer dans chacune des cellules de son corps.

Il n'était pas là. Il lui avait promis, et aujourd'hui, il brisait cela. Ils étaient tous partis, ou allaient le faire -Lou quittait la capitale le lendemain-, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle restait seule. Leur égoïsme lui sauta aux yeux. Il ne connaissait plus la signification du mot solitude depuis plus d'un an.

\- **Harry...** chuchota-t-elle en reconnaissant le sentiment sournois qui perçait dans son timbre, **ce n'est pas grave. Je vais... bien. Je vais appeler Louis. Ça va aller.**

Il ne releva pas les mensonges qu'elle enchaînait et lui demanda à la place de le tenir au courant, lui répétant plusieurs fois de l'appeler dès qu'elle le voulait, de ne pas hésiter. Il raccrocha à contrecœur, et décida après réflexion d'envoyer un sms à Zayn.

_« Helen vient de m'appeler, totalement paniquée, choquée, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé,_

_Lou la rejoint. Mais... je ne crois pas que Liam soit au courant. »_

De son côté, la jeune femme essayait de réfléchir de façon rationnelle. Appeler Louis ? Ne pas le faire ? Rentrer seule ? Envisager seulement cette dernière option la fit trembler. Elle se résolut à sélectionner le nom de son ami dans son répertoire.

\- **Helen,** salua-t-il d'une voix chantante. **Tu vas bien ?**

Elle grimaça, bien que consciente qu'il ne pouvait la voir.

\- **Non,** lâcha-t-elle avant de réaliser avec horreur qu'elle avait été franche.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** s'inquiéta Louis.

\- **Est ce que... tu es encore à Londres ?**

\- **Oui, je ne pars que demain.**

\- **Tu pourrais venir me chercher ? S'il te plaît.**

\- **Bien sûr,** accepta-t-il, et même à l'autre bout du fil elle pouvait s'imaginer son sourire rassurant. **T'es où ?**

- **Attends, je sais pas.**

Elle se leva et osa sortir le bout de son nez par la porte pour chercher un quelconque panneau des yeux.

\- **Connecticut Avenue,** déchiffra-t-elle. **Et je suis devant le 13.**

\- **Je ne suis pas loin, j'arrive dans dix minutes.**

Elle le remercia et ne raccrocha que lorsqu'il le devait aussi, pour conduire. Elle s'efforça de ne pas remarquer qu'elle était à nouveau seule et tapota un sms sur son portable.

_« Louis arrive dans dix minutes. »_

Harry lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

_« D'accord. Helen... Liam est au courant de ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Non. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il le soit. S'il te plaît. »_

_« C'est à cause de lui ? Ou en rapport avec lui ? Il se passe quoi, H ? »_

_« Je t'expliquerais, promis. Là... Je veux juste rentrer, ok ? Ça va aller. »_

_« Prends soin de toi... Je t'aime. »_

_« Juré. Moi aussi. ♥ »_

Un crissement de pneus la fit sursauter. Elle lança un regard empli d'espoir à travers la porte vitrée et son cœur se gonfla en reconnaissant la Porsche de Louis. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur tandis que le jeune homme s'extrayait du véhicule. Il la détailla, son sourire s'effaçant progressivement de son visage. Elle avait l'air d'avoir passé les pires heures de sa vie. Son maquillage avait coulé avec les larmes, ses cheveux étaient défaits.

\- **Mon Dieu, Helen. Que s'est-il passé ?** questionna-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour l'accueillir.

Elle se jeta contre lui avec reconnaissance.

\- **Oh, Lou...** sanglota-t-elle, se laissant enfin aller. **Je suis stupide, c'est rien, mais j'ai eu tellement peur et...**

\- **Calme toi,** murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, **je suis là maintenant. Je suis là. On va rentrer, d'accord ? Tu m'expliqueras tout avec du chocolat, ok ? Je suis là.**

Il attendit qu'elle accepte qu'il s'écarte et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas la lâcher. Il embrassa sa tempe lorsqu'elle s'installa sur le siège passager et contourna la voiture pour s'engouffrer ensuite dans l'habitacle. Il démarra le moteur et passa la première, s'engageant ensuite prudemment dans l'avenue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards fréquents et tendit la main pour saisir la sienne. Elle entremêla leurs doigts et s'accrocha à lui. Les questions virevoltaient dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui s'était passé. Il avait [i]peur[/i].

*

Niall s'effondra sur le canapé au côté de Sean et soupira de contentement. En l'espace d'une soirée, la maison de son meilleur ami s'était transformée en un espace enfumé, alcoolisé et la musique ne cessait jamais de se déverser des enceintes. Un joint arriva dans sa main, il ne savait pas trop comment exactement, et il hésita avant de le porter à ses lèvres et de tirer dessus. Sean lui donna un léger coup d'épaule en se marrant et l'Irlandais réalisa soudain qu'il se sentait bien. Terriblement bien. Il était de retour chez lui, portable coupé depuis qu'il était rentré dans la maison de son meilleur ami. Que des gens de confiance ici, il était libre et pouvait abandonner chaque faux-semblants. Il parcourut l'ensemble de la pièce des yeux et trouva Eilis. Elle dansait depuis le début de la soirée, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour venir le chercher, une moue aux lèvres. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et lui fit un clin d’œil avant se reporter son attention sur son interlocutrice. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle défit son chignon, laissant retomber en boucles ses cheveux blonds sur son dos et ses épaules. Sean passa sa main devant ses yeux, et se moqua légèrement de lui.

\- **Toujours pas ensemble ?**

Le blond haussa les épaules. Ils étaient tellement plus que ça en même temps.

\- **Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?**

Ce qu'il attendait ? Il ne savait pas trop. Le bon moment peut-être. Un truc qui rendrait la chose inoubliable. Sean pouffa. Il était vraiment fait pour dire ce genre de choses. Niall sourit et ferma les yeux. La situation ne lui faisait même pas mal. Il ne ressentait pas de manque, juste de. l'impatience ? Il savait que c'était évident de toute manière. Il sentit son parfum bien avant qu'elle ne soit proche d'eux, et entendit vaguement son ami dire qu'il les laissait. Il ouvrit les yeux et l'attira contre lui en lui prenant la main. Elle enleva ses escarpins en grimaçant. Elle voulait juste tout effacer de son esprit ce soir. L'engueulade avec son père, le fait qu'elle soit partie sans sa permission, la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Niall.

\- **J'avais oublié ce que c'était, les soirées de Sean.**

\- **C'est vrai que j'aurais dû te prévenir. Ça ne ressemble plus vraiment à ce qu'on faisait avant.**

\- **Débauche, débauche,** rit-elle. **On peut aller dehors ? Juste histoire de respirer.**

Elle plissa le nez pour appuyer ses mots et il se rappela qu'elle détestait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à l'odeur que dégageaient les cigarettes en train de se consumer. Il acquiesça alors et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider à se relever. Un frisson remonta le long du dos d'Eilis et elle attrapa ses doigts, les noua aux siens. Elle le guida vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Il ne faisait pas très froid, nous étions en été. Il referma la paroi transparente d'une main, et la musique ne parvint plus qu'étouffée à leurs oreilles. Elle alla vers un arbre, cet arbre plutôt et sourit en voyant que l'inscription ne s'était pas effacée avec le temps. Elle datait de quatre ans. Leur dernière fête avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- **Qui aurait cru que tant d'années plus tard, nous nous parlerions encore...** murmura-t-elle.

\- **Je le savais.**

\- **Vraiment ?** demanda l'Irlandaise en se retournant vers lui.

Il écarta les mèches qui tombaient devant son visage.

\- **Je n'aurai pas pu. Arrêter de parler. C'était impossible.**

\- **On avait 13 ans, Niall.**

Il haussa les épaules et elle s'adossa contre l'arbre avant de l'attirer contre elle en attrapant son T-Shirt. Il posa une main sur sa joue et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- **Et maintenant ?** souffla le blond.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, avec hésitation. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse et son coeur se pinça lorsqu'elle l'arrêta. Il la détailla alors de son regard azur. Ses légères tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son nez et ses pommettes. Ses cheveux blonds qui bouclaient et s'éparpillaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes. Il prit son visage fin délicatement entre ses mains. Son coeur battait la chamade.

Ce moment, elle l'avait imaginé. Des centaines de fois, peut-être plus. Niall et Eilis. Eilis et Niall. Elle avait, au fond d'elle, toujours su. Il avait été la seule personne qu'elle supportait dans son entourage. L'unique qui pouvait la faire sourire n'importe quand. Comme maintenant. Il se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, après une dernière hésitation. Elle arrêta de penser. Elle avait déjà l'impression de ne plus être là. Seul ne comptait plus que lui, et la chaleur qui envahissait chaque partie de son corps. Il approfondit le baiser et elle noua ses doigts à sa nuque. C'était l'évidence. Elle priait pour que ce moment reste éternellement. Que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Elle frissonnait devant leur harmonie. C'était mieux que tout. Cela n'avait pas d'égal. Une dernière pression sur ses lèvres et il se recula un peu, posant son front contre le sien. Elle avait les joues légèrement rougies et il sourit. _L'évidence._ Il passa son pouce délicatement sur ses lèvres et s'apprêtait à les embrasser à nouveau lorsque des éclats de rire retentirent derrière lui.

\- **C'est pas trop tôt mec !**

Il leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la voix de Gaël, un de ses potes. Un gars adorable, vraiment. Sauf quand il était bourré. Il devenait alors généralement assez. Lourd.

\- **Désolé,** souffla Niall.

\- **Gaël dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'a pas changé,** rit-elle.

Son rire s'éteint doucement et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en remarquant sa proximité. Elle aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à dire, mais aucun mot ne lui semblait à la hauteur. Il coupa alors court à ses recherches en l'embrassant à nouveau. Et elle s'émerveilla en constatant que chaque sensation était reconduite à l'identique.


	8. Chapter 8

Liam adorait sa famille. Il aimait les revoir après les semaines passées avec le groupe. Les rires qui ne cessaient jamais avaient le don d'effacer tout ce qui s'accumulait en lui. Le stress, la fatigue, la pression. Il pouvait tout oublier ici, à Wolverhampton. Ce qu'il supportait moins, c'était d'être éloigné d'elle, même s'il savait qu'au fond, ils se séparaient brièvement pour mieux se retrouver. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et jugea qu'il pouvait décemment s'éclipser dans la salle de bain pour quelques minutes. Il sourit en voyant qu'il avait un message de Zayn, et fronça les sourcils en voyant que c'était tout. Aucun de Helen. Rien. C'était inhabituel. Un malaise le parcourut, et il ouvrit le message de son meilleur ami.

« Mec, t'as des nouvelles d'H ? »

Ce qui n'avait été qu'inconfort devint véritable inquiétude. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et composa le numéro de la jeune fille. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries... Plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse montait en lui. Il essaya de se calmer en se martelant qu'il faisait une montagne de rien, mais son silence ajouté au message de Zayn... "Bonjour !" fit la voix qu'il connaissait par cœur, joyeusement. Il ragea en reconnaissant son répondeur. "Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Helen, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre, mais laissez moi un message !" Il faillit lancer son portable contre le mur. La peur s'instillait dans ses veines, petit à petit.

\- Honey, j'espère que tout va bien, débita-t-il en tentant de donner une certaine contenance à sa voix. Ehm... Rappelle moi. Je m'inquiète. C'est pas ton genre de disparaître. Je t'aime.

Il raccrocha et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, s'efforçant d'inspirer profondément, de se calmer. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose n'allait pas. En plus du silence, il le sentait. C'était diffus, tapi, ça l'aurait presque étouffé. Il s'était passé quelque chose, il en était certain désormais.  
Il composa le numéro de Zayn et ce dernier lui répondit presque immédiatement.

\- Putain Liam, pourquoi tu réponds si tard ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends.  
\- J'avais pas mon portable. Il se passe quoi ?  
\- Helen a appelé Harry, totalement paniquée, il n'a rien pu savoir, mais y a Lou avec elle, débita le jeune homme rapidement.

À l'autre bout du fil, Liam resta silencieux. Zayn s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Je pensais qu'elle t'avait mis au courant... Ou que c'était un truc entre vous deux.  
\- Entre nous deux ? fit-il d'un ton étranglé. Mais on s'est même pas réellement parlé depuis mon départ.

Il essayait de convaincre son ami autant que sa propre personne.

\- Et non putain, elle m'a rien dit, elle répond même pas.  
\- Elle ne voulait sans doute pas t'inquiéter, je ne sais pas. C'est Helen, ça lui ressemble. Mais elle est avec Lou, mec. Harry me l'a dit. Essaie de l'appeler lui. Ou attends qu'elle t'appelle, elle le fera.  
\- Oui mais... mais il s'est passé quoi ? Tu sais vraiment pas ? Si elle veut pas me dire, c'est que c'est grave. Tu sais bien qu'elle me dit tout. Quasiment tout.  
\- Je ne sais rien, nia Zayn. J'ai essayé, mais Louis n'a rien dit à Harry et Helen non plus. Y a sans doute juste eux deux qui savent. Je suis désolé, Liam. Eh, tu paniques pas hein ? Je te dis, appelle Lou plutôt. Il sera plus utile que moi.  
\- D'accord. Je vais l'appeler. Merci. Merci de m'avoir prévenu en quelques sortes et... tu sais. D'avoir été là.  
\- C'était normal, objecta Zayn. Tu me dis si tu as du nouveau, t'hésites pas à me rappeler.  
\- Oui, t'inquiète. Merci encore. Profite de ta famille, sinon.  
\- Toi aussi, souffla Zayn avant de raccrocher.

Après avoir raccroché, Liam marqua une pause. Dans la salle à manger, on l'attendait. Il se demanda s'il devait prévenir qu'il avait une urgence. Il se demanda également s'il devait réellement appeler son ami. Et si... et si Helen ne voulait vraiment pas communiquer avec lui ? Et si il avait fait quelque chose ? "T'es vraiment bête", le réprimanda son cerveau. Il inspira profondément, et choisit finalement d'écouter son instinct. Appeler Louis. S'assurer qu'au moins elle allait physiquement bien. Après, s'il avait fauté, il s'inclinerait.

*

Il aurait peut-être dû descendre, profiter de sa famille. Il passait tellement peu de temps à leurs côtés désormais... Mais à la place, il tournait et retournait son portable dans ses mains. Geste machinal à travers lequel il cherchait à se calmer. Il avait mal à la tête à force, il pensait à trop de choses. Helen, Louis, le groupe, la sortie d'Up All Night qui approchait. Il remit les oreillers dans son dos en place et soupira. De légers coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre dérangèrent le silence et la cloison boisée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Gemma dans l’entrebâillement.

\- Hey, je peux rentrer ? lui demanda-t-elle en hésitant devant la mine fermée de son frère.

Il acquiesça et lui fit de la place sur son lit pour qu'elle s'assied à côté de lui.

\- Tu comptes descendre ?  
\- Ouais, sans doute.  
\- Il se passe quoi ? s'inquiéta la brune.  
\- Helen a eu un problème. J'attendais un message d'elle ou... ou de Louis, comme il est avec elle. Mais apparemment ils m'ont zappé.  
\- Quel genre de problème ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Justement.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Harry sentait toujours la boule d'anxiété au creux de son estomac. Il s'en faisait énormément pour Helen. Et puis il y avait Ça, cette situation étrange entre Louis et lui, cette chose sur laquelle il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas placer des mots. Cela remettait trop de choses en question.  
Gemma s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Y a autre chose, non ?

Il haussa les épaules, pas tellement décidé à répondre, et malgré ça, elle ne se dégonfla pas et alla jusqu'au fond de sa pensée.

\- Harry... j'ai un truc à te demander. Mais tu risques de le prendre mal, alors que je veux juste t'aider. C'est assez délicat... Est-ce que... hum, est-ce que tu es... gay ?

Il avala sa salive de travers et s'étouffa à moitié.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. C'est juste qu'avant, on entendait constamment parler de Louis, tu ne t'en rendais peut-être pas compte, mais tu le ramenais tout le temps dans les conversations, comme si le moindre détail te faisait penser à lui. Et depuis quelques temps, c'est le silence radio de ce côté-là. Alors... je me disais qu'il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose.

Harry sentit un poids s'abattre sur lui. La sensation d'étouffement se renforça. Il en avait enfin la confirmation. Ce qu'il éprouvait, ce n'était pas [i]normal[/i]. Cela dépassait les frontières de l'amitié, aussi fraternelle fut-elle. Un express besoin de fuir s'empara de lui. Sans un regard pour sa sœur, il se leva et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, dévalant les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Il traversa le jardin de leur maison familiale en courant et se réfugia dans leur bungalow, s'écroulant à la place qu'occupait habituellement Louis lorsqu'ils venaient s'y ressourcer avec le groupe, quand plus rien ne comptait qu'autre qu'eux. L'odeur du jeune homme lui emplit les narines et la honte le submergea lorsqu'il se rendit compte que rien que ce souvenir de présence le satisfaisait. Quelques larmes dépassèrent la barrière de ses paupières et soudain, il céda, laissa la brèche s'ouvrir en lui. Il était fichu.

*  
À l'autre bout du pays, Louis et Helen s'étaient installés dans le deux pièces de la jeune femme, dans lequel elle ne vivait que lorsque les garçons et surtout Liam étaient en déplacement. Une tasse de chocolat chaud dans lequel elle avait à peine trempé ses lèvres au creux de ses mains, la brune venait d'achever son récit, et peinait à réprimer les tremblements qui tentaient de prendre possession de son corps. Louis était resté silencieux depuis le début, il cherchait désormais quoi dire, l'horreur de la situation le dépassant. Il ignorait que cela pouvait aller si loin. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand la sonnerie de son portable résonna contre les murs de l'appartement silencieux.

\- C'est Liam, indiqua doucement Louis. Je ne peux pas ne pas lui répondre, Helen.

Et après lui avoir adressé un regard désolé, il s'éclipsa dans l'autre pièce et ferma la porte.

\- Liam, fit-il en décrochant.  
\- Louis ! s'exclama ce dernier. Dis moi que tu es avec elle, supplia-t-il sans réellement le saluer ni prendre la peine de préciser de qui il parlait.  
\- Oui, c'est... Putain, Liam, ça a été trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.  
\- Elle est blessée ?

Son ton était totalement paniqué, presque hystérique.

\- Non, non, je ne crois pas. Mais elle est choquée. Elle s'est faite agresser. Par une folle hystérique et psychopathe. Ça va trop loin, répéta-t-il comme si ça pouvait l'aider à accepter les faits.  
\- Agresser ? répéta-t-il comme pour réaliser pleinement.

Il tremblait. De rage ou de peur, il ne savait plus trop. Il se retenait de quitter la maison à toute hâte pour aller les rejoindre.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris, elle prenait le métro, y avait personne, à part une fille qui... il hésita, il savait que s'il prononçait ces mots, Liam culpabiliserait immédiatement. Cependant, il ne pouvait, ne voyait pas comment, dire quelque chose d'autre. Il inspira. Elle voulait ton numéro. Et ça a été... violent au niveau de ce qu'elle lui a dit.  
\- Mon numéro ?

Il assimilait les informations comme il pouvait.

\- Attends, attends deux secondes. J'essaye de ne pas casser un truc.  
\- Liam, c'est pas de ta faute? Et je voudrais comprendre, mais j'y arrive pas, soupira Louis.

Il mit le son en haut-parleur et se laissa glisser au sol. Il posa son portable sur la carrelage et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Il y eut un léger silence, ils tentaient de réaliser.

\- Pas de ma faute ? grinça finalement Liam. Tu rigoles ? Je l'ai laissée, je l'ai laissée en oubliant totalement à quoi elle était exposée ! Et si elle n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir ? Et si elle était revenue blessée ? Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça. Elle... elle ne devrait pas avoir à subir ça, tout ça, juste parce que... je l'aime.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, insista Louis. Liam, écoute... À ce niveau, même Gemma aurait pu vivre la même chose, n'importe qui proche de nous finalement. Faudra qu'on... Qu'on trouve une solution.  
\- Ça ne me rassure pas, rétorqua-t-il, presque froidement.

Il essaya de se calmer, de ne pas passer ses nerfs sur son ami.

\- Mais oui, il faudra en discuter. Je... je peux lui parler, dis ? Ou tu crois que je dois carrément venir ?

Louis se mordit la lèvre, se rappelant de la requête de Helen. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Pas ce soir. Elle ne pouvait juste pas.

\- Elle dort, mentit-il.  
\- Je ne te crois pas.

La réponse avait fusé. Comment pouvait-elle dormir ? Il la connaissait par coeur. Elle devait être terrorisée. Déjà qu'elle ne dormait pas extraordinairement bien en temps normal... elle n'allait sûrement pas fermer l’œil de la nuit. Il comprit soudainement ce que le mensonge de Louis signifiait. [i]Elle ne veut pas me parler.[/i]

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai promis. C'était ça ou je ne te répondais pas...

Il dut se faire violence pour se rappeler que le garçon au bout du fil n'était que le messager et contenir le flot de jurons qui lui venaient à la bouche à l'instant.

\- À part ça c'est pas de ma faute, hein ? railla-t-il. Bon, je vois pas à quoi ça sert d'en parler. Vu que je sers à rien.  
\- Liam... Elle t'appellera sans doute demain, je pense qu'elle doit juste... réaliser, et... il se stoppa lorsque des tonalités aiguës résonnèrent et soupira.

Il avait raccroché. Louis se releva, grimaça sous l'afflux soudain du sang dans ses jambes et ramassa son portable avant de passer la porte et de retourner auprès de Helen. Elle n'avait pas bougé, était toujours prostrée sur le canapé, en tenant sa tasse désormais froide encore remplie à ras bord. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, son regard quitta le vide et se posa brièvement sur lui, avant de refixer un point abstrait. Il hésita, mais vint s'installer de nouveau à côté. Il dénoua doucement ses doigts et lui enleva la tasse, avant de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait rien bu. La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle ne se sentait pas d'avaler quoique ce soit. Il lui ouvrit ses bras, et elle se blottit contre lui, appréciant la chaleur humaine.

\- Lou ? Tu peux rester cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il acquiesça et resserra leur étreinte.


	9. Chapter 9

Des rires s’élèvent. Elle cligne rapidement des yeux, essaye de chasser en vain les perles d'eau salée qui s'amassent derrière ses paupières. Elle fait un tour sur elle-même, le cherche du regard. Il n'est pas là. Ils en profitent. On la pousse d'un coup d'épaule. Les rires reprennent de plus belle. Les chants aussi. Tout ça lui écorche les oreilles. Elle hurle et se débat avant de s'enfuir. Le décor tourne autour d'elle avant de se figer. Une pièce aux murs gris. Froide. Eilis aimerait que quelqu'un l'accompagne lorsqu'elle vient le voir. Mais personne n'est là. Elle s’assoit sur la chaise en métal et attend en fixant la porte en face d'elle. Elle se promet encore une fois d'être forte, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais quand son père passe l’entrebâillement, il lui semble que quelque chose se brise en elle. Elle se lève, trébuche et se jette dans ses bras. Il semble plus fatigué que jamais. Des bruits sourds résonnent dans la pièce et son père demande un peu de compréhension. « Pas de contacts physiques », lui répond-on. Eilis essuie ses larmes, qui sont directement remplacées par d'autres. Ça le brise, de la voir comme ça. Il se demande s'il sortira un jour. Et alors qu'elle veut attraper sa main, il s'efface sous ses yeux. Elle agrippe le vide et se recroqueville sur elle-même lorsque les rires résonnent à nouveau. « Alors Donovan, tu y vas quand en prison toi ? » Elle secoue la tête. « Paraît que ton père a tué le petit Mikel. » Elle crie qu'il est innocent.

\- Tu ne peux pas y retourner, Eilis, assène son père.  
\- Papa, essaie de comprendre, j'en ai besoin.  
\- Ils nous ont trahi, nous ont traité comme des parias. C'est à cause d'eux que nous avons dû partir.  
\- Juste une fois, une fois, quémande-t-elle.  
\- Si tu pars, ne reviens pas.

Elle le regarde, essaie de le faire fléchir une dernière fois. Il s'énerve et elle saisit que rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Eilis, l'appela-t-on.

Elle sentit qu'on la secouait doucement.

\- Eilis, réveille toi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, haleta sous le choc. Retour à la réalité. Niall la fixait de son regard azur, l'air inquiet. Elle éclata en sanglots et se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, c'est juste un cauchemar.

Il lui traçait des figures sans forme dans le dos, essayant de l'apaiser.

\- Il... il ne me pardonnera pas, gémit-elle.

La culpabilité s'empara de lui et l'Irlandais essuya les larmes de ses pouces.

\- Je suis sûr que si. Il aura réfléchi pendant la semaine.  
\- Tu crois qu'il oubliera, un jour ?  
\- Il apprendra à vivre avec. Vous avez juste besoin de temps.

Eilis acquiesça légèrement et resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme.

\- Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît, promets moi. Je ne pourrai pas sans toi.  
\- Eh, Eilis, dit-il en s'écartant d'elle pour la regarder, tu te fais du mal. Je suis là. Et ce n'est pas demain que je t'abandonnerai. Tu le sais, non ? On se l'est promis.

Elle murmura un faible « oui », et son souffle s’apaisa peu à peu au fil et à mesure que les débris de son cauchemar quittaient son esprit. Il embrassa sa joue, son nez, et réussit à la faire sourire, sentant son cœur se gonfler devant cette image.

\- Eilis, je...

Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. Ne résonnaient plus que leurs respirations et elle inspira. Elle voulait tellement être la première à lui dire. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle ne les avait jamais prononcés. Et pourtant, pourtant, quand elle plongeait son regard dans celui azur de Niall, ça avait l'air plus facile et plus évident que jamais. Un son étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge et il écarquilla les yeux quand il le comprit. Je t'aime. Trois petits mots. Sept lettres. Insignifiantes si elles avaient été seules. Mais ensemble, ensemble... Il l'embrassa. Pour de vrai cette fois. Il sentit les doigts d'Eilis glisser dans ses mèches blondes, rapprochant son visage du sien. Ils auraient voulu ne jamais l'arrêter, ce baiser. Mais le manque d'oxygène les sépara, inévitablement. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et il frémit en sentant ses boucles chatouiller sa peau nue. Encore plus quand son souffle caressa le creux de son oreille, et qu'elle répéta comme une litanie ces trois syllabes, comme si cela pourrait effacer l'absence qu'ils avaient creusé dans sa vie auparavant. Peu de personnes avaient compris qu'elle les aimait, réellement. Ils attendaient tous ces mots, et lassés par le silence, l'avaient quittée, un par un. Sauf lui. Il la serra davantage et d'une voix haute, ils les articula. Je t'aime. Ça sonnait comme la plus belle promesse qu'il lui ai faite.

*

I only miss you when I'm breathing.

Son portable vibra et dans un sursaut, il l'attrapa. Une moue de déception s'imprima sur son visage quand il constata que le message venait d'une de ses sœurs et il rejeta le téléphone au loin sur sa couette, sans prendre la peine de le lire. Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit, attendant en vain que le sommeil le prenne et le fasse oublier. Mais après plusieurs minutes, il tendit à nouveau la main et chercha à tâtons son portable. D'instinct, il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et soupira quand il tomba sur la messagerie. « Vous êtes bien sur la message- quoi c'est trop sérieux ? Louis, arrête, je ne sais pas comment on fait pour changer ce truc après. Oui, donc hum, je ne suis pas là et vous rappellerai. » Il la connaissait par cœur, du moindre éclat du rire qui résonnait aux intonations de sa voix, et se rappelait exactement du jour où il l'avait enregistré. Il se sentait stupide et laissa un énième message, racontant tout le temps la même chose dedans.

\- Haz, c'est Louis. Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, je suis désolé, tu vois, je m'excuse même pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant. Mais j'aime pas te savoir comme ça, je te connais maintenant, et je sais que si ça allait, tu me répondrais. Tu me manques, c'est con. Rappelle s'il te plaît. Ou juste un message. C'est comme tu veux.

Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre en écoutant le message. Le septième qu'il recevait. Il se sentait lamentable, ridicule. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Il n'avait juste pas envie de lui parler. Il ne pourrait pas tenir s'il le faisait. Alors il se terrait, ne répondait à aucun message. Deux jours, encore deux jours et il retournerait à l'appartement. Cette perspective lui semblait effrayante et en même temps, il crevait d'envie de retrouver Louis. Souvent, il se promettait qu'un jour, il lui dirait tout ce que qu'il avait fait pour lui. Et la plupart du temps, les mots restaient bloqués, et il se défilait sous une plaisanterie quelconque. Il aimait Louis, c'était sûr. Il le savait. Il ne savait juste pas à quel point et où était la frontière. Il l'aimait plus que les autres du groupe, mais... c'était son meilleur ami, alors, c'était normal, non ? Il se débattait souvent avec ça, de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à atteindre la vérité qu'il rejetait aussitôt, avant qu'elle ne puisse se formuler clairement dans son esprit.  
*  
Cinq jours sans qu'il ait de nouvelles d'elle de vive voix. Cinq jours durant lesquels il avait plus hésité d'une fois à rentrer. Des appels rejetés, des messages sans réponse. Le silence.   
Le taxi se stoppa et Liam rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, avait passé sa nuit à réfléchir. Et voilà que maintenant, il se trouvait là, en plein coeur de Camden Town, son sac en cuir camel au bras. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de rentrer à l'appartement du groupe, il était venu directement. Il paya la course et descendit, se mettant à farfouiller dans son sac pour trouver son trousseau de clef. Il le trouva finalement, tout au fond -forcément-, et ouvrit avec la lourde porte de l'immeuble, avant de grimper les escaliers et de s'arrêter au quatrième. Il sonna à la porte, et attendit plusieurs minutes. Personne. Il soupira et hésita, avant d'introduire une des clefs dans la serrure et de rentrer dans le deux-pièces de Helen. Il referma la porte et laissa tomber son sac à côté, puis se dirigea vers le canapé où il s'échoua. Il sortit son BlackBerry et constata qu'il n'avait aucun message. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'attendre.  
Helen tourna la poignée de sa porte d'entrée en jetant un regard anxieux autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle réagissait bien trop fort, une peur souterraine régissait désormais son quotidien. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle poussa un cri. Une forme humaine se détachait dans la pénombre de son salon. Son rythme cardiaque se calma lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était Liam, et l'effroi se transforma en énervement.

\- Par tous les Dieux ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie !

Il cligna des yeux -il s'était quasiment endormi durant l'attente- et la darda d'un regard mi-soulagé, mi-triste.

\- Hey, souffla-t-il. Désolé.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, commença à lever ses bras et arrêta tout mouvement lorsqu'il se rappela qu'elle l'avait évité sciemment toute la semaine.

\- Je me suis inquiété, lâcha-t-il avec une once de rancœur dans la voix.  
\- Désolée... murmura-t-elle.  
\- "Désolée" ? Juste ça ? Helen, ça fait cinq jours que j'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, six jours qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, parce que tu as ignoré tous mes appels et mes messages, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que tu es "désolée" ?!  
\- Oh, excuse moi. Excuse moi de m'être sentie mal. Excuse moi d'avoir voulu te protéger. Excuse moi de refuser que tu me vois dans cette état. Excuse moi d'avoir peur. Excuse moi. J'étais pas capable de te faire face, je le suis toujours pas. Tu crois que je t'évite sans raison ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?

Sa voix dérailla.

\- Tu penses vraiment, [i]vraiment, [/i]que je pourrais te faire du mal délibérément ? Tu ne peux pas saisir que si j'en suis à t'éviter c'est que j'ai une [i]bonne[/i] raison ?

Il la regarda. Il ne savait plus s'il était énervé, il était déconcerté. Il savait, oh oui, il savait qu'elle dirait ça, mais il pensait qu'elle aurait compris avec le temps. Qu'ils étaient plus forts à deux.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que je pourrais t'aider ? Que je suis là pour ça ? Que... Ça rime à quoi sinon ?  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas m'aider Liam. Tu n'étais pas là. Et de toute façon, je... je ne voulais pas. Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Je ne veux pas t'en parler.  
\- Tu... Quoi ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux pour la fixer d'un air incrédule. Attends, t'en parles à Louis, je suis sûr qu'à Harry aussi, et tu ne veux pas m'expliquer à... moi ?  
\- Louis m'a ramassée ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je ne lui dise rien ? Et non, j'ai rien dit à Haz, j'ai rien dit à [i]personne[/i] ! Et tu sais quoi ? Au départ, c'était pour toi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. A combien tu allais te sentir mal. Et je ne voulais pas.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Mais maintenant... maintenant, si je ne veux pas te voir, c'est parce que j'essaye de m'empêcher de tout gâcher, tu vois ? J'essaye de ne pas te dire combien je me suis sentie seule et abandonnée, j'essaye d'oublier que si tu m'avais protégée [i]avant[/i], peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé.  
\- Tu penses que c'est de ma faute, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit, et constata que rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours dans cet appartement, Helen pleurait encore, et surtout, elle lui en voulait. Il inspira, essayant d'ôter le poids qui écrasait sa poitrine, son coeur. Culpabilité.

\- J'ai essayé, tu le sais. Je l'ai répété plusieurs fois, j'ai expliqué dans des dizaines d'interviews que tu es tout, tout.

Il se débattait avec les mots, il essayait autant de la convaincre elle que lui-même.

\- C'est injuste de m'en vouloir.  
\- Non. Non, je ne pense pas que c'est de ta faute. C'est de la faute de cette folle et... et de la mienne. J'aurais dû faire attention. Je me disais juste que... que si tu avais... je ne sais pas, si tu avais été là... Je me sens juste tellement vide, tu comprends ? Je savais que j'allais devoir sacrifier des choses. J'étais prête. Je voulais ton bonheur plus que tout. Plus que le mien. Je le [i]veux [/i]. Mais ça... réaliser soudain que... Elles me détestent. Elles me détestent, tu saisis ? Des milliers de filles que je ne [i]connais pas[/i] me haïssent et me veulent du mal. Et ça me rend tarée. Et je... J'ai tellement l'habitude que tu me sauves de tout que je suppose que je m'attendais à ce que tu me sortes de ça aussi. Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de me calmer.  
\- Mais je peux t'aider, tu le sais, je serai là. T'as pas à affronter ça toute seule.  
\- Et si je voulais, Liam ? Si j'avais besoin justement, d'affronter ça toute seule ?  
\- On s'est juré de toujours tout affronter. Ensemble, lui reprocha-t-il.  
\- Oui. Et je suis terriblement désolée. Mais cette fois, ça ne va pas être possible parce que... Je t'en supplie. Ne le prends pas mal. Elles m'en veulent parce que je suis avec toi. Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte si...

Elle s'arrêta subitement en réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de dire, et en apercevant l'horreur qui se dessinait petit à petit dans le regard du jeune homme.

\- Si c'était toi, murmura-t-elle, si c'était à toi que ça arrivait, je serais restée, évidemment. Je ne t'aurais jamais lâché. Mais c'est moi Liam. C'est moi, tu n'es pas en danger, et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, juste un peu, pour aller mieux.  
\- Sauf que moi, je ne veux pas te lâcher non plus. On ne peut pas, l'un sans l'autre. Helen, tu peux pas abandonner, les laisser nous... nous séparer. Parce que c'est ça qui est en train d'arriver. Et je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça serait sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu le sais. Laisse moi t'aider. Demande moi ce que tu veux, tu sais que je le ferai. Ce que tu veux. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser gagner. On est plus fort qu'elles.  
\- S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre et ne me rends pas les choses aussi dures, supplia-t-elle. Je t'aime. Tu sais qu'au final, je n'y arrive pas sans toi. Elles n'ont pas gagné, elles ne [i]peuvent[/i] pas gagner. Elles ne nous séparent pas. On ne se sépare pas. C'est juste moi, c'est tout, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour y voir clair. Voilà ce que je veux. Pour que ça aille mieux. Pour qu'elles ne gagnent [i]jamais[/i].  
\- Tu iras mieux après ? Tu me promets ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Il ne semblait pas réaliser. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait extrait un à un chaque organe de son corps au fil des phrases qu'elle prononçait. Mais désormais, il ne ressentait plus rien. Juste un vide abyssal qu'elle seule pourrait combler à nouveau.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle. Oui, oui.

Elle avisa son air incrédule et baissa les yeux.

\- Et si ça ne va pas, je te jure, je reviendrais. Je...

Tiraillée par la terrible envie de courir se réfugier dans ses bras, elle préféra tordre le bas de son pull entre ses mains. Elle se sentait affreusement mal, consciente d'être en train de faire une bêtise. Comme si ce n'était pas réellement elle qui agissait, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice observant, mal à l'aise, une histoire pathétique.

\- Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle une dernière fois.  
\- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Désolé d'avoir vu trop tard qu'elle souffrait de cette situation. Désolé de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Désolé qu'ils aient dû en arriver là. Il la contourna, veillant à ne pas la frôler. Elle semblait si fragile, si défaite. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'étreindre, la serrer contre lui, ne jamais la laisser partir. Mais à la place, il ouvrit la porte, et la passa, après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait en faisant ça. Un signe ? Qu'elle le retienne ? Mais Helen ne se retourna pas. Alors il referma la cloison boisée, en ayant l'impression de faire de même avec une partie de leur histoire.


	10. Chapter 10

Niall poussa la porte de l'appartement en souriant et cria qu'il était rentré. Un bruit de pas se mit à résonner dans les couloirs et Zayn vint le serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

\- T'es là depuis longtemps ? demanda l'Irlandais en ôtant sa fine veste qu'il portait plus pour couper le vent que pour avoir chaud.  
\- Juste une heure. J'ai croisé personne.  
\- Louis devait récupérer Harry à la gare, non ?

Le métis secoua la tête en se rappelant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le benjamin du groupe et expliqua à Niall qu'en fait, c'était leur chauffeur qui irait chercher Haz.

\- Parce que Louis ne sera pas rentré à temps ou bien ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Zayn. Harry était bizarre quand il m'a dit ça. Je crois qu'ils se sont engueulés.  
\- Génial, va y avoir une super ambiance, ironisa l'Irlandais. Bon, et toi sinon, ça s'est bien passé ?

Zayn acquiesça et suivit Niall dans sa chambre en racontant ce qu'il avait fait pendant la semaine. Ce dernier vidait sa valise et sourit quand il en sortit des photos tirées d'un photomaton, sur lesquelles il posait avec Eilis avec des moues toutes plus ridicules les autres. Il alla ajouter les clichés sur son mur déjà bien garni de photographies de la jeune femme et lui. Zayn le suivit d'un regard entendu, et Niall l'ignora méthodiquement, s'amusant de la situation. Alors que le brun ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, la porte d'entrée claqua. Niall cria qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre et c'est Liam qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Liam ? Qu'est-ce que... commença Zayn avant de se stopper quand son meilleur ami secoua frénétiquement la tête.

Ses jambes fléchirent, il vacilla. Avant que Zayn ne puisse réagir, Niall serrait déjà Liam dans ses bras, et l'originaire de Wolverhampton murmura d'une voix brisée que Helen avait rompu.

\- C'est terminé, terminé, terminé, répéta-t-il dans une litanie chuchotée à l'oreille du blond.

Niall resserra son étreinte autour de lui, fermant les yeux quand la réalité des mots s'imposa à lui. Helen & Liam. Liam & Helen. Il n'arriva pas à croire que c'était fini, consumé, laissé à l'état de cendres. Pas eux. Soudain, il eut peur. Il fut effrayé devant l'ampleur de la tache qui les attendait. Lui faire oublier. Le relever. L'aider.  
Zayn s'était rapproché et passa sa main dans le dos de Liam, dans un geste aérien mais rassurant, terriblement rassurant.

\- On est là, t'es pas seul, fit-il doucement.

*

Harry feuilletait pensivement un magazine sur Manchester United quand son portable vibra de manière répétée dans sa poche. Il le sortit à contrecœur et soupira quand il constata que l'ID appelant n'était autre que celui de Louis. L'envie de décrocher le tirailla, le manque l'y poussant, mais il appuya sur le bouton rouge. Un sms ne tarda pas à arriver et il l'ouvrit, ses mains tremblant légèrement.

« Je ne sais même pas si tu lis mes sms. Bref, je ne vais pas te demander une nouvelle fois ce que j'ai fait, je n'attends plus de réponse et puis on se voit ce soir. Je voulais juste te dire que Liam et Helen ont rompu, et qu'elle ne répond pas à mes appels (elle non plus), donc si tu pouvais essayer toi... »

Le cœur de Harry se glaça et il composa rapidement le numéro de la Grecque. Il compta les tonalités et alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il allait tomber sur la messagerie, elle décrocha.

\- Helen ? chuchota-t-il, s'attirant immédiatement un regard noir de la personne qui voyageait à côté dans le train.

Il haussa les épaules et se leva de son siège, allant s'adosser plus loin.

\- H ? T'es là ?  
\- Oui, fit-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Je... Louis vient de m'envoyer un message. Je ne vais pas te demander comment ça va, ce serait ridicule. Je me sens con, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu veux qu'on en parle ou qu'on parle d'autre chose ? Juste... Ne raccroche pas s'il te plaît. Je veux bien même parler tout seul. Reste juste ici. Je suis là, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Il est venu tout à l'heure, et... Et j'étais pas prête. Je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point elles m'ont atteinte. Mais, mais il était déjà dans l'appartement, alors je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, et j'ai perdu pied, je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne, je ne voulais pas.  
\- Respire, Helen. Je comprends, la rassura-t-il. Je suis là. Essaie de te calmer. T'es où ?  
\- Chez moi.  
\- Tu veux que je passe en arrivant ?  
\- S'il te plaît...  
\- Dans une petite heure normalement. On reste au téléphone. Je vais juste envoyer un message à Niall. Ils s'inquiètent aussi pour toi, tu sais ? T'es pas seule, tu vois.

Elle ne répondit pas et il se sentit totalement inutile, à n'avoir que les mots comme pansements, alors qu'il aurait dû être là.

\- Helen, pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Vous allez vous retrouver, forcément. Tu l'aimes, non ? Et il t'aime aussi. Peut-être que vous en aviez besoin. Eh. S'agapao*, articula-t-il.

Un rire étranglé résonna et il rit lui aussi, un léger soulagement apaisant son cœur.

\- Faudra vraiment que je te donne des cours avant qu'on parte en Grèce, se moqua-t-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça, avant de soupirer devant sa bêtise et le lui dire, qu'il avait hoché la tête alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Un léger silence s'installa, avant qu'elle ne dise avec affection qu'il était nul. Il s'en offusqua, exagérant rien que pour réentendre ses éclats de rire au creux de son oreille. Ils passèrent tout le reste du trajet comme ça, il essayait de lui faire oublier, redoublant d'efforts.

*S'agapao veut dire Je t'aime en grec.  
*

Quand il passa la porte d'entrée du loft, Harry aurait souhaité faire demi-tour. Il était resté le plus possible chez Helen, mais vers vingt-deux heures, ils avaient décrété qu'il était temps qu'il y aille. Il se retrouvait donc dans le couloir, et il espérait qu'on avait pas entendu son arrivée lorsque la lumière du couloir s'alluma. Il découvrit Louis, adossé contre le mur, le fixant de ses iris bleues. Harry baissa la tête et enleva son blouson qu'il suspendit au porte-manteau, avant de passer devant son meilleur ami. La honte l'envahissait, il se détestait.

\- Alors on en est rendu à là ? demanda Louis avant qu'il n'atteigne sa chambre. Même ici tu vas m'éviter ?  
\- J'ai pas envie de te parler, Louis.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Ce que je t'ai fait.

Rien. Tu es toi, voilà ce que tu as fait, pensa Harry. Et ça, ça allait jusqu'à ce que ce putain d'organe vital qu'on appelle cœur s'en mêle. Il ne voulait pas, bon sang. Il serra ses mâchoires et réprima la remarque cinglante qu'il aurait pu lui lancer pour le faire fuir.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, j'ai besoin d'être seul.  
\- Je vois. Eh bien, fais moi un signe quand tu supporteras à nouveau ma présence. Désolé de m'être inquiété pour toi.

Il quitta son morceau de mur et le dépassa dans le couloir, le frôlant. Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue lorsque son parfum chatouilla son nez. Il se demanda si à force de le repousser, Louis abandonnerait. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, et il fut encore plus perdu qu'avant. Bien sûr qu'il finirait par l'abandonner. Et même l'aube de tranquillité que cela signifiait ne l'apaisa pas. Au contraire.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, dans le salon, Niall et Zayn n'avaient rien perdu de la conversation. La situation les étouffa soudainement et Zayn saisit son paquet de cigarette qui traînait sur la table. Il en alluma une fébrilement et accueillit avec soulagement la fumée chaude dans sa gorge, avant de tout recracher lentement.

\- Merveilleux, soupira Niall. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux deux s'y mettent. Tu as compris quelque chose toi ?  
\- Louis n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Haz des vacances.  
\- Aucune ? s'étonna l'Irlandais.  
\- Aucune. Pas de réponse à ses sms, ni à ses appels. L'ignorance totale.  
\- C'est bizarre.  
\- Ouais. Et Louis ne sait pas pourquoi apparemment.

Niall s'enfonça dans le canapé et sortit son téléphone portable. Il sourit en voyant qu'il avait reçu des messages d'Eilis.

« Je vais parler à mon père demain, tu viendras ? »  
« Niall ? <3 »  
« Comment tu m'ignores Horan, je vais être vexée... »  
« Tu me manques. Pour la peine, je vais aller nourrir les écureuils. Eux au moins sont gentils. :P »

Il pianota une réponse rapide.

« Désolé, c'est limite l'apocalypse ici. Bien sûr que je viendrai. Tu me manques aussi... <3 »  
« Oh... Je suis là, tu sais ? x »  
« Je t'aime. »

Il sourit de plus belle devant la dizaine de cœurs qu'elle lui envoya et arrêta immédiatement quand il s'aperçut que Zayn le regardait, amusé. Niall s'éclaircit la gorge en passant une main derrière sa nuque d'un air gêné.

\- En fait, hum, Eilis et moi, on est... ensemble.  
\- Eh bien, quelle surprise ! s'exclama Zayn en riant.

Niall lui envoya un coussin et il reprit un air sérieux.

\- C'est génial, Niall. C'est juste que c'était évident, tu vois ?

Le blond hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

\- Et toi, Malik, t'en es où ?

Zayn écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier.

\- Moi ? J'attends.  
\- Tu attends ?  
\- Ouais. Le Destin. J'attends.  
\- Oh, je vois. Ta Pauline.  
\- C'est pas ma Pauline, rit le métis. Juste que si on doit se revoir, on se reverra. Mais, j'ai pas envie en ce moment, de penser à ça et tout. Et puis avec Liam, et maintenant Larry...  
\- Ouais, soupira Niall. Mais on va rester soudés hein ?  
\- Forcément, Horan, sourit Zayn, on a connu pire.

Mais d'aussi loin que Niall pouvait se souvenir, jamais la situation ne lui avait semblé si insoluble.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis paya et descendit du taxi. L'air frais lui piqua le visage et il remonta son écharpe sur son menton, sa bouche, appréciant la douceur de la laine. Il fit quelques pas et s'engouffra dans le vieux hall de l'immeuble dans lequel habitait Helen. Montant les marches presque quatre à quatre, il arriva rapidement au troisième étage. Il passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux lisses et frappa contre le bois de la porte, en souriant quand il l'entendit râler derrière alors qu'il continuait à toquer pour l'embêter. Elle ouvrit, passa son visage par l'encadrure avant de s'écarter totalement pour le laisser entrer. Il l'observa. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et préoccupée, mais elle avait serti son visage d'un de ses fameux sourires, lumineux. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon sommaire et elle portait un ensemble de sport -elle ne comptait donc pas sortir, nota-t-il-.

\- Lou ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir par ici.

Il la serra dans ses bras et enleva son manteau avant de le poser, avec l'habitude dans son geste, sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée.

\- On vient juste de rentrer, j'avais envie de te voir. Tu vas bien ?  
\- T'es chou, sourit-elle. Oui, ça va. Toi ? Pas trop crevé par tout ça ?

Il haussa les épaules. Parfois, quand la fatigue se faisait trop forte, il se demandait à quoi tout cela rimait. Avant, Harry l'aidait. Une vague de tristesse lui scia l'intérieur, s'abattant sur lui brusquement. Il inspira faiblement, essayant de la chasser et sourit à la jeune femme.

\- Ça va. Tu sais ce que c'est...  
\- Louis... Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant, pas ici... Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, osa la brune.  
\- Toi non plus, tu ne devrais pas faire semblant avec moi.

Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse. Il avait raison, mais elle avait tellement l'habitude de cette façade. Sa vitrine de femme forte.

\- C'est vrai.

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda. Il attendait qu'elle continue.

\- Viens t'asseoir, dit-elle au lieu de compléter son raisonnement. On ne va pas rester plantés là.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés sur le canapé du salon de la jeune fille, elle plongea ses orbes chocolat dans les siens.

\- On va faire un deal, Lou. Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, je fais pareil. Ok ?

Il soupira un peu, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

\- Harry et moi... On ne se parle plus vraiment, fit-il à mi-voix.  
\- Plus du tout ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, dis ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop...  
\- Il a arrêté de te parler, juste comme ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Il s'éloignait un peu ces derniers temps, mais je croyais que c'était une passade, que ça allait s'arranger. Et quand il est parti chez lui, il a ignoré du jour au lendemain mes messages et mes appels... Alors en interview, il s'assied le plus loin possible de moi, mais fait semblant que tout va bien, mais en dehors de ça, il m'évite constamment.  
\- Oh...

Elle tripota le bas de son sweater, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Elle entrevoyait une raison mais ne voulait pas s'avancer.

\- Je... C'est pas cool. Pas du tout. Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?  
\- Forcément... Mais il m'a donné une excuse bancale, genre qu'il était fatigué, et il est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre après. Je... j'ai vraiment cherché ce que j'avais fait, mais tout allait bien, alors je ne vois pas ce qui a changé.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il remuait souvent les souvenirs, mais de plus en plus peinait à se rappeler comment c'était [i]avant[/i]. Le manque l'assaillait de partout, sentiment mesquin qui lui faisait remettre tout en doute. Comme la possibilité que la situation s'arrange un jour.  
Helen le fixait, désolée. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme une sorte de grand frère, et cette impression s'était consolidée après l'agression, mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait bien plus âgée. Il avait l'air perdu, et soudain elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait s'arranger.

\- Il t'en a pas parlé ? Pas du tout ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'espoir.  
\- Non, je suis désolée.  
\- Et tu ne sais rien je suppose...  
\- Non, pas vraiment, je...

Elle prit une inspiration profonde, avant de lui demander, un peu gênée :

\- Il est quoi pour toi, exactement ?

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel Louis scruta son amie.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes tout d'un coup ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Parce que j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui se passe et que j'essaie de.... tater le terrain, je suppose.  
\- Oh... Alors, alors faut que je te répondre, non ? rit-il nerveusement.  
\- Oui, effectivement, s'amusa-t-elle, ça serait un bon début.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et détourna les yeux, observant les ondulations du liquide ambré dans son verre de Coca.

\- Le truc avec Harry... C'est que ça a été plutôt rapide en fait. Tu vois, avec les garçons on est proche, c'est vrai, de plus en plus. Mais au début... Comme avec Liam par exemple, on a mis du temps à se rapprocher, et même maintenant on est juste... amis. Mais avec Harry, ça a été pratiquement immédiat. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu. Alors aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est tout simplement la personne la plus importante pour moi. C'est super niais, mon Dieu, fit-il en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.  
\- Tu devrais lui dire. À Harry.  
\- Il le sait déjà...  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Il a peut-être besoin de l'entendre, Lou.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir, soupira-t-il.

Après un léger silence durant lequel il prit le temps de vraiment regarder Helen, il dit avec hésitation qu'il n'était pas venu pour ça.

\- Ah...

Le visage de la jeune fille se crispa un peu.

\- Et donc ? Tu es venu pour..?  
\- Premièrement, parce qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi. Helen... on a été pratiquement 24h/24 ensemble avec les garçons ces derniers jours. Et... et Liam ne va vraiment pas bien. Et je sais que toi non plus.  
\- Liam ? questionna-t-elle misérablement.

Elle avait semblé tellement sûre d'elle quelques minutes plus tôt, le guidant dans ses soucis avec Harry. Et soudain le masque tombait, elle avait des airs de gamine perdue.

\- Vraiment pas bien ?

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, alors elle répétait. Une boule douloureuse se forma au creux de son ventre. Culpabilité et regrets.

\- Comme toi, je pense. Alors... je voulais juste savoir si tu tenais. Et puis... je voulais comprendre.  
\- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi... vraiment, il ne faut pas. Je fais aller. Je survis, je suppose. Et... je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a à comprendre, Louis.  
\- Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes et je le sais. Et lui aussi. C'est trop stupide.  
\- Il n'y a pas que l'amour qui entre en jeu, tu sais ? Ça serait trop simple...

Et tu serais déjà dans les bras de Harry, pensa-t-elle.

\- Mais... mais c'est provisoire non ? demanda Louis.  
\- Je... je ne sais plus du tout.

Elle soupira, passa une main dans ses mèches brunes.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais, je... J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de distance parce que devoir gérer ce que [i]lui[/i] allait ressentir à cause de l'agression, je ne pouvais pas. Ça allait nous détruire. Mais...  
\- Mais il est venu, compléta Louis.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Et maintenant ? Helen, il te manque, tu lui manques... Tu ne penses pas que vous devriez... en parler ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, murmura la jeune fille. Sûrement. Mais... Louis, tu me jures de ne pas répéter ça à Liam ?

Il jura.

\- J'ai peur.

Il allait objecter mais elle leva la main pour qu'il la laisse continuer.

\- Etre sans lui, c'est affreux. Ça me fait mal. Physiquement comme mentalement. C'est comme une plaie béante, là. (Elle pointa son abdomen.) Sauf que... ces dernières semaines, pour la première fois depuis un an, je n'ai pas reçu de menaces.  
\- C'est une coïncidence, elles sont pas au courant.

Helen eut un petit rire étranglé.

\- Bien sûr que si, elles le sont, Louis.  
\- Faut vraiment que vous en parliez. Vraiment. Et on te protégera. Je te promets, on ne te laissera plus seule.

La grecque mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, finit-elle par souffler. Vous ne m'avez pas laissée seule. C'est... c'est si compliqué... Et je ne sais même pas s'il a envie de me parler, lui.  
\- Bien sûr que si, il en a envie. Il en [i]crève[/i] d'envie. Helen... tout va s'arranger, d'accord ?

Il lui attrapa délicatement le bras et l'attira contre lui.

\- Je te promets, ça va aller.

Elle se mit à pleurer, doucement, chuchota un merci étouffé.

*

Louis ferma les paupières et bascula sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou désormais dénudé au vent. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il faisait frais. Après la discussion avec Helen, il était rentré rapidement à l'appartement, puis avait décidé de ressortir. Il avait erré dans les quartiers de Londres peu fréquentés, ceux où il pouvait se permettre de garder un visage découvert sans craindre de provoquer un attroupement. Et finalement, il s'était posé sur un banc au cœur d'un bout d'espace vert trop petit pour être qualifié de parc.  
Nous étions en octobre, l'atmosphère changeait progressivement, au fur et à mesure que les londoniens réalisaient que l'été était maintenant bel et bien terminé. Ça se sentait dans les rues, mais aussi avec le jour qui déclinait de plus en plus rapidement une fois une certaine heure passée. Il resserra les pans de sa veste contre lui. Les mots de Helen virevoltaient dans son esprit et semblaient résonner à nouveau contre ses tympans. [i]Il est quoi pour toi, Harry ?[/i] Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y réfléchissait. Il avait presque accepté le fait qu'il l'aimait plus que de raison. Ses yeux, par exemple. Il se serait damné pour pouvoir les contempler encore et encore, jusqu'à se perdre, réalisa-t-il soudain. Il pouvait suivre le moindre de ses changements d'humeur rien qu'en observant la couleur de ses iris. Et en ce moment, ils étaient toujours sombres, voilés par la tristesse et le ressentiment. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire jaillir à nouveau une étincelle. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quand il comprit que peut-être que Harry n'attendait que [i]ça[/i], que lui. Il se releva précipitamment du banc en voyant passer un taxi et le héla. Il devait rentrer. Il devait lui parler.

*

"Behind your lie, I can see the secret you don't show."  
\- Faut que tu m'expliques, dit brutalement Louis après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre sans frapper.

Harry sursauta et le livre qu'il tenait s'écrasa au sol, le bruit du choc restant comme suspendu en l'air tandis qu'ils se regardaient. Il avait l'air passablement énervé. Fatigué aussi, remarqua le plus jeune en avisant les cernes qui soulignaient et noircissaient son regard. Il détourna la tête, les fantômes s'invitaient de nouveau à ses côtés. Son énergie quotidienne était employée à les repousser.

\- Tu m'évites.

Et forcément, il fallait qu'ils rendent tout plus difficile, lui, sa voix et ses yeux. Son intonation aussi, le sens qu'il donnait à cette simple phrase. Un reproche. Une question masquée, mais dont ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse. Harry lui expliqua qu'il cherchait les mots depuis plusieurs jours. Il devait lui en parler, de ce que Gemma l'avait aidé à réaliser. Sauf que ce dernier était à l'origine du problème. Louis le regardait fixement. Le bouclé faisait des noeuds avec ses doigts, avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. Il inspira.

\- Je pourrais pas y arriver si tu n'arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, prévint-il avant de détourner le regard et de se lever.

Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre et écarta les rideaux pour perdre son regard sur les toits londoniens.

\- C'est tellement facile de jouer le jeu, pendant les interviews. Au début, c'est désagréable, et puis on s'y fait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ça prenne trop de place, que ça étouffe. Je t'évite pas toi. J'évite tout le monde. Je... J'ai tellement... peur je crois. Enfin, Louis, je... Si ça ne me fait rien, si baiser une fille ne m'a jamais rien fait, je suis gay, tu crois ?

Il entendit un bruissement de vêtements derrière lui et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le souffle de Louis s'échouait sur sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Embrasse moi.  
\- Qu...quoi ? bégaya Harry en se retournant.  
\- Si tu veux être sûr. Embrasse moi, fit-il en frôlant ses lèvres.

Harry recula et hocha la tête. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la peur, par le désir refoulé.

\- Je peux pas, je peux pas. Je ne veux pas, Louis, on ne peut pas-

Et ce dernier le coupa, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	12. Chapter 12

Ce n'était pas doux, il s'était retenu trop longtemps. Louis posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa à s'allonger sur le lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées, Harry se perdait dans un trop plein de sensations. Il avait fermé les yeux, le reste de ses sens était éveillé. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait osé imaginer. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis, les ébouriffant et approfondit le baiser, avant que ce dernier ne quitte ses lèvres. Ils reprirent progressivement une respiration convenable. Harry parcourut de son regard jade les traits si fins de Louis. Ses yeux océan surtout. Ses lèvres aussi. Les contours de sa mâchoire. Il épousa ces formes d'un tracé d'index, maladroit, hésitant. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. C'était irréel. Louis enfouit sa tête dans son cou, se dégageant de la caresse. Ils ne firent plus rien pendant quelques instants, juste respirer. Le souffle du plus âgé effleurait la peau de Harry. Il frémit. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, ni comment, une boule grossit en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il aimait beaucoup trop ça. Et il se rendit tout à coup compte que c'était Louis. Louis qu'il avait embrassé, Louis qui l'écrasait agréablement de son corps, Louis qui l'avait fait s'embraser pendant quelques instants. Louis, son meilleur ami, qui le tira de ses pensées en redessinant du bout des doigts les contours de ses abdominaux et en mordant doucement son cou.

\- Arrête, gémit Harry en réalisant, arrête ça.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Louis en se redressant.

Ses yeux le poignardèrent. Trop d'interrogations auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Harry le repoussa avec force, manquant de le faire tomber du lit. Il lui adressa un regard qui en disant long sur son égarement. Il s'était perdu. Comment pourrait-il effacer cela ? Ça avait été trop brûlant pour qu'il oublie, pour qu'il ne souhaite pas le revivre. Il rejeta la main de Louis qui tentait de le retenir et franchit la porte en courant presque. Fuir, il n'avait plus que ce mot là en tête.

Il s'engouffra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva, et il s'avéra que c'était la salle de bain. Il essaya vainement de se calmer, et s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour fermer le verrou, tellement ses mains tremblaient. Louis, Louis, il avait embrassé Louis. Il avait aimé ça. Louis, son meilleur ami. L'horreur de la situation lui apparut soudain. Une colère sourde aussi. Quel genre de meilleur ami vous demandait de l'embrasser quand vous lui annonciez que vous pensez être gay ?  
Le coup partit sans prévenir et la douleur irradia bientôt dans son poing, remontant son bras. Il retint un gémissement et s'affala au sol, les larmes menant un combat féroce avec lui pour jaillir. Il inspira de manière brève, saccadée, dans l'espoir vain de chasser le dégoût qui montait en lui. Car c'était ça, cette sensation qui lui collait à la peau depuis son retour. Il se dégoûtait. Il avait peur aussi. Peur de perdre Louis. Il pouvait tout supporter, supporter de rester son meilleur ami, supporter de le voir avec d'autres que lui, mais ça, l'abandon, il ne le supporterait pas. Et tel un dessin à l'encre noire apparaissant sous ses yeux, l'ombre de la solitude se dressa devant lui. Louis ne l'aimait pas, pas de cette manière là, et rien, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il essaya de se calmer, mais finalement ce fut encore dans un état déplorable qu'il appela Gemma.

\- Harry ? fit-elle en décrochant, avant de s'inquiéter en entendant sa respiration sifflante. Harry, tu vas bien ?  
\- J'ai... Louis... Je viens d'embrasser Louis, essaya-t-il d'articuler.  
\- Tu... Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu. Il a réagit comment ?  
\- Je suis parti avant... Je ne veux pas le revoir, Gemma. Pas ce soir, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, pas de tout.  
\- Essaie de te calmer, frangin. Respire. Voilà. Okay, on va trouver une solution.  
\- T'en parles pas à maman, s'il te plaît...  
\- Tu vas rentrer à la maison, d'accord ? On va prétexter un truc, peu importe, prend le premier train que tu peux, je viendrai te chercher à la gare.  
\- D'a-d'accord, balbutia-t-il.  
\- Ça va aller, Curly. Tu m'envoies un sms quand tu es dans le train. Je t'aime.  
\- Merci... chuchota Harry avant de raccrocher.

Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et se releva pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. La brûlure était encore vive, il avait la sensation que l'odeur de Louis s'était déposée partout sur lui. Il frissonna et rouvrit la porte à contrecœur. Il se faufila dans le couloir, longeant le mur et atteint sa chambre en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il jeta les premières affaires qui lui tombaient sous la main dans son sac en cuir et en resortit, se hâtant vers la porte d'entrée. Il croyait presque avoir réussi quand un toussotement l'interrompit. Zayn se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Il fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de demander au bouclé ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je... Je vais m'absenter quelques temps. Ma mère est tombée bien malade apparemment, alors elle veut que je sois là.  
\- Harry, on va bientôt sortir le clip de Gotta Be You, on est en pleine promo, tu ne peux pas nous lâcher comme ça.  
\- J'ai pas le choix, Zayn.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement, Haz ? s'inquiéta le métis en saisissant la détresse qui suintait des yeux verts du plus jeune.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, murmura-t-il. J'étouffe, je vais pas tenir. Je ne peux pas. Je reviendrai vite, j'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner.  
\- On rentre de chez nos familles, on s'est déjà éloigné... Il s'est passé un truc ? Les autres sont au courant ?  
\- Non. Écoute Zayn, faut vraiment que j'y aille. Vraiment.

Et sans laisser le temps au brun de réagir, il baissa la poignée de la porte et la claqua après être sorti. L'air frais du couloir l'entoura et il se sentit déjà un peu mieux, là, dans le noir.

*

Lou s'était toujours considéré comme plutôt fort mentalement. Ils n'en seraient pas arrivés jusque là s'il ne l'avait pas été. Il ne comptait plus les nuits passées à rassurer Harry, celles où il devait oublier ses propres craintes et lui donner l'impression que rien ne les atteindrait. Sauf qu'il avait toujours eu peur d'être seul, abandonné. Il n'était pas vraiment préparé à ça. Il avait besoin de ses piliers pour avancer. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'en perdre un, il l'avait vécu quand il avait rompu avec Hannah. Mais Harry l'avait relevé avec patience, avec son amitié, son sourire, sa confiance. Et aujourd'hui, comme depuis ce baiser, comme depuis quelques jours, il n'était plus là. Le silence régnait dans le couloir de leurs chambres. Il avait fui, finalement. Sa mère était malade, apparemment. Louis n'y croyait pas et avait presque envie de rire devant l'excuse lamentable. Il pensait plutôt que Harry lui avait demandé de rentrer et qu'ils mentaient. C'était tellement du genre d'Anne, de toujours protéger son fils, de ne le laisser que rarement assumer ses actes. Louis se prit la tête dans les mains, et se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il se rappelait de tout, de chaque sensation. Le manque lui creusait la poitrine. L'incompréhension le rongeait. Parce que oui, il ne comprenait pas. La manière dont il l'avait regardé après, dont il l'avait poussé. La porte qui avait claqué. La façon dont il évitait désormais [i]tout le monde[/i], encore pire que précédemment, rejetant systématiquement tout coup de fil, ne répondant à aucun message. Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Il tournait et retournait son portable dans ses mains, ne sachant quoi faire avec. Les autres avaient essayé de savoir. Harry qui partait pour une raison douteuse après qu'ils se soient à leurs yeux disputés, et lui qui ne sortait de sa chambre que pour les sorties de groupe, passant le reste de ses journées à écouter The Fray en boucle ; tout ça leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille, il s'était passé quelque chose. Louis avait éludé à chaque fois. Le rejet était déjà assez humiliant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'ils soient tous au courant.  
Il soupira encore et pianota sans vraiment prêter attention à ses gestes sur son portable. Sans réfléchir, il s'était connecté sur Twitter. Il écrivit une phrase, soulagé de pouvoir exprimer en partie ce qu'il ressentait quelque part. « Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. » Un tweet singulier, en français. Il se rappelait de quelques citations, peu, les années les ayant effacées petit à petit, mais celle-ci ne l'avait jamais quitté et était revenue à la surface des méandres de sa mémoire, quand le silence suivant le départ de Harry s'était fait trop pesant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses mentions, sourit pour la première fois, et répondit à certaines, s'amusant et s'émerveillant encore des tweets qu'elles postaient quand elles réalisaient qu'il leurs avait répondu. Il avait toujours du mal à se rendre compte qu'il pouvait faire pleurer, rire, et tant de choses, juste avec quelques mots adressés sur un réseau social.

*

« Liam Payne et Helen Sotiris, la rupture. Nous le supposions depuis quelques jours, c'est maintenant presque officiel. Le chanteur anglais et sa petite amie de longue date se seraient effectivement séparés, d'après une source proche du jeune homme. Alors que la rumeur persistante parcourait la toile depuis plusieurs jours, cette nouvelle divise de nouveau les fans. »

Zayn ferma la page internet et passa ses mains sur son visage. Le gâchis de cette situation lui donnait envie d'hurler ou de taper quelque chose. Il aurait aimé retrouver cette fille aussi, et lui cracher la vérité à la figure. Ils n'étaient pas des objets bon sang. Ils n'avaient pas que One Direction dans la vie. Et il trouvait ça assez malsain que pour certaines personnes, il n'y ait... qu'eux. En fait, il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchis avant que Helen ne se fasse agresser. Il s'était contenté de se laisser bercer et de vivre au jour le jour son rêve. Mais aujourd'hui, la vérité lui avait en quelques sortes sauté au visage. Il se sentait si... si dérangé intérieurement, si mal, et en même temps si impuissant. Dans quel état devait être Liam...  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Ils étaient rentrés d'une séance de dédicace il y avait trente minutes, à dix-neuf heures.. Pour une fois, ils avaient la soirée complètement libre. Malgré la fatigue qui s'était infiltrée sournoisement dans son corps, Zayn se leva. Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir pour arriver devant celle de Liam, fermée comme depuis quelques jours. Il frappa délicatement, au cas où son ami dormait -enfin- et l'entrouvrit. Liam était assis sur son lit et semblait fixer un point sans but précis. Il releva des yeux interrogateurs vers Zayn.

\- Hey, fit ce dernier.

Il rentra et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu vas comment ?  
\- Je sais pas. J'ai pas le choix de toute manière, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Zayn se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

\- T'as essayé de...  
\- Non, coupa l'originaire de Wolverhampton.  
\- D'accord. On n'est pas obligé d'en parler.  
\- Y a rien à dire, de toute manière.  
\- Je pense que si. Ça ne peut pas être terminé, pas sur ça. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ne la laisse pas s'échapper.  
\- Je croyais qu'on n'était pas forcé d'en parler.

Le métis grimaça légèrement au devant de la remarque. Touché.

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-il. Mais je ne te laisse pas seul ce soir. Pas [i]encore[/i].

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, bras croisés derrière la nuque, un air pensif gravé sur leurs visages. Le silence était reposant. Liam se sentait presque bien, comme si en se mettant à ses côtés, Zayn prenait un peu de sa douleur avec lui. C'était une aura bienveillante, protectrice.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit qui c'était. Tu sais, Pauline. Tu ne nous en as jamais vraiment parlé. On sait juste qu'elle est française, que tu l'as rencontrée en boîte, mais c'est tout...  
\- Parce que y avait pas grand chose à dire, répondit Zayn avec un sourire quelque peu tordu. Tu trouveras ça bête en plus.

Liam se redressa et regarda son ami d'un air intrigué. Ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre, et malgré la luminosité précaire, il réussissait à distinguer la gêne qui se déployait dans les yeux du métis.

\- Promis, je ne me moque pas.  
\- Je n'ai pas son nom de famille. Aucun moyen de la joindre.  
\- C'est problématique.  
\- Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. Ce n'était qu'une poignée de nuits, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont compté plus que les autres. Tu crois au coup de foudre toi ?

Liam haussa les épaules et ne put retenir un sourire. Zayn le tapa immédiatement dans les côtes, un coup gentil mais sec.

\- T'avais promis, Payne.  
\- Désolé. Mais... on est vraiment en train de parler de coup de foudre. Sérieusement ? C'est niais comme discussion.

Et un éclat de rire jaillit de ses lèvres. Il chassa son attitude moribonde des derniers jours, légère lumière. Les nœuds au creux de son ventre se dénouèrent et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était, la saveur d'un rire spontané. Il reprit son sérieux quelques secondes plus tard et Zayn l'observait d'un air railleur.

\- Ça va, t'as bien rigolé à mes dépends ?  
\- Non mais... bon d'accord. J'y ai jamais réfléchis.

Zayn soupira légèrement. Il était vraiment tout seul cette fois pour démêler ses sentiments. Garder ce qui le méritait, oublier le reste. Et il ne savait pas encore si Pauline devait être dans la première ou la seconde catégorie. Quelle importance accorder à quelques nuits, quelques mots échangés ? Et en même temps, quand il fermait les yeux, il avait encore la saveur de son accent résonnant au creux de ses oreilles. Il sentait encore ses fines mains parcourir sa peau. Il n'avait rien oublié.

\- Quelque part, recommença Liam, je serais tenté de te dire qu'une relation ne peut pas se baser sur ça. Et en même temps, si vous vous retrouvez, ça marchera peut-être. Je crois que tu devrais ne pas l'oublier et laisser le temps faire les choses. En continuant d'avancer à côté. On va bientôt en France en plus, tu sais.

Zayn analysa le conseil et se mit à sourire. Mû d'une impulsion soudaine, il saisit un oreiller et l'abattit sur Liam avant de se relever du lit précipitamment. L'autre cria derrière lui et il courut dans l'appartement, son meilleur ami à ses trousses. Atterrissant sur le canapé, il se cacha vainement derrière Niall qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation que déjà il se prenait un coup de coussin. Les éclats de rires rebondirent contre les murs. Ils décompressaient.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry était étendu sur son lit. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il s'efforçait de respirer comme il fallait. Doucement, calmement. Mais ses pensées dérivèrent irrémédiablement, les yeux bleus le hantaient. Son parfum, le goût de ses lèvres, la pression de ses mains sur son corps... Son souffle se dérégla alors que son cœur manquait un battement, les sensations affluant. Inaltérées par les jours qui étaient passés, elles le saisissaient à la gorge, lui faisant revivre leur baiser encore et encore.  
Il tendit la main pour attraper son iPod et son casque. La porte d'entrée venait de claquer, il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il fouilla la liste des chansons, jusqu'à atterrir sur une de Placebo. [i]Protège-moi[/i]. Il augmenta le volume, jusqu'à la limite du supportable, se laissant submerger par les notes, et ferma les yeux. Louis était partout, soudainement. Son visage était dessiné sur ses rétines. Ses orbes bleus semblaient le fixer, réprobateurs. Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, allant jusqu'à déchirer légèrement la fine peau. Le sang atteint ses papilles. Il sourit. Il avait associé ce goût métallique au manque. Il savait qu'il se faisait volontairement du mal. Il se tuait loin de Louis. Il n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Mais à quoi bon ? Il imaginait déjà ce qui les attendait. Des silences gênants, des regards détournés. Il continuerait de devoir réprimer ses gestes envers lui. Ne pas le toucher, ne pas l'effleurer même. Tout ça à cause de ces stupides sentiments qui avaient décidé de s'en mêler. Il eut envie de pleurer à cette pensée. Tout était tellement bien, [i]avant[/i].

*

Niall poussa la porte de la colocation avec soulagement. La fatigue était logée dans chacune des cellules de son corps. Il n'avait qu'une envie, allumer la télé et s'affaler sur le canapé. Tout l'appartement était silencieux. Il savait que Liam et Zayn n'étaient pas là, chacun devant assurer une interview pour une radio quelconque. Il se demanda si Louis était sorti et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour en avoir le cœur net. Il frappa une première fois le bois de quelques coups légers. Puis, n'ayant pas de réponse, il y alla plus fort. Un bruit de pas résonna et la porte s'ouvrit. Il écarquilla les yeux. Louis avait une sale mine. Il semblait terriblement fatigué.

\- Oh, c'est toi, murmura-t-il d'ailleurs.

Le ton était déçu. Niall ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Comme un certain bouclé aux yeux verts.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.

Louis secoua la tête et préféra sortir de sa chambre. Il doutait que son ami puisse trouver un endroit dégagé où s'asseoir. Ils allèrent d'un commun accord muet dans la cuisine américaine. Le plus âgé mit de l'eau à chauffer avant s'adosser contre le bar. Un silence, pas des plus agréables, s'était installé entre eux, en prévoyance de la discussion tendue qu'ils risquaient d'avoir. Finalement, le châtain finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Lou. On est que tous les deux là. On peut parler. T'es pas obligé de porter ça tout seul.

L'autre haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos, mettant de l'eau fumante dans deux tasses.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en parler, justement.  
\- Tu sais, y a quelque chose de très pratique dans le fait d'être légèrement en retrait.  
\- Niall... coupa Louis.  
\- Laisse moi terminer. En fait, c'est utile quand y a des tensions. Comme en ce moment. Rien ne va entre Harry et toi, on le sait tous les deux. Donc j'ai pu observer. Chose que Liam et Zayn n'ont pas vraiment faite, je pense.  
\- Abrège.  
\- Je sais, Louis.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Leurs orbes bleus se rencontrèrent avant que Louis ne se détourne.

\- Comment ?  
\- Le problème est clairement entre vous et Haz t'évite. Et j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois rien d'autre.

Il répondit pas et s'assit finalement en face de Niall. Il scruta l'expression sérieuse de son ami, essayant de saisir ce qu'il en pensait, de cette situation. Mais le faciès était impassible. C'était suffisamment rare pour être signalé. L’irlandais avait souvent un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Pourtant, il savait écouter. Et juger quand il le fallait. Rassurer, étudier, analyser. Louis finit par soupirer. Il était pris au piège de toute manière, alors autant essayer de se décharger un peu du poids qui écrasait sa poitrine depuis quelques jours.

\- Harry m'évite. Au début, je ne savais pas tellement pourquoi. En fait, je croyais que le problème venait de moi. Qu'il s'était aperçu que...

Il déglutit, y penser était une chose, le dire à voix haute à un de ses meilleurs amis en était une autre. Niall l'encouragea du regard.

\- Que j'agissais bizarrement envers lui, finit-il par dire. Mais en fait, c'était pas pour ça.  
\- Il t'aime.

Louis hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Il est perdu, je dirais. Je... je ne sais pas s'il [i]m'aime[/i].  
\- Moi, je pense que oui.

Sauf que Harry était parti quand même, pensa Louis. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Et il se battait entre lui en vouloir de fuir et l'accepter, parce qu'il comprenait que ce n'était pas facile.

\- Louis. J'ai deux choses à te dire. Premièrement, si jamais vous... Eh bien, si jamais vous vous mettez ensemble, je serais heureux pour vous. Et je pense que les garçons aussi, et que les fans l'accepteront. Et deuxièmement, faut que tu ailles le voir. Vous êtes en train de tout gâcher. Mettez les choses à plat, au moins. Parce que non seulement, cette solitude vous empoisonne, mais en plus One Direction risque d'en payer les frais, à long terme.

Louis le regarda longuement, un peu interdit. Les mots s'insinuaient doucement en lui, déliant petit à petit ses doutes. Il finit par souffler un faible merci et Niall le serra dans ses bras. L'étreinte fraternelle acheva de le convaincre.

\- Je vais aller préparer un sac et je pars ce soir. Tu... tu pourras inventer un truc si jamais Simon me cherche ?

Niall acquiesça, ses méninges se mettant déjà à fonctionner. Il finit par rire à cause des scénarios qui se dressaient dans son esprit.

\- Je dirai que t'as mangé trop de carottes.

L'air était plus que suggestif et Louis fit une mine outrée.

\- Mon Dieu, qui te déprave ainsi ? Mon pauvre petit cerveau, il est innocent.

L’irlandais s'esclaffa de plus belle, entraînant Louis avec lui, et se calmèrent quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- File maintenant, finit par dire Niall. Tu m'envoies un sms quand t'es arrivé ?  
\- Okay, fit le plus âgé avant de s'éclipser pour de bon.

*

Liam s'assit sur le tabouret qui lui était destiné. Le lieu en lui-même était douillet, et contrastait avec l'ambiance effervescente qui y régnait. Ils seraient en direct d'une minute à l'autre, et cela provoquait une agitation, tous essayant de vérifier que chaque chose était arrangée comme il le fallait pour que tout se déroule bien. Liam observait le tout en se demandant quelles questions on allait lui poser cette fois. Il aimait bien les interviews à la radio, les trouvait moins stressantes que celles télévisées. Et en ce moment, il se proposait pour toutes celles que le groupe devait faire, tentant désespérément de se remplir la tête pour éviter de penser à Helen.

\- Bienvenue sur London Show, la première émission d'Angleterre.

La voix métallisée résonna en écho suivit d'un jingle que tous les adolescents anglais auraient reconnu entre mille.

\- Leur tournée au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande est déjà sold out et leur album s'est vendu à des milliers d’exemplaires. Ces cinq garçons tout droit sortis de The X Factor font tourner la tête des adolescentes et vous aurez tous compris que je parle des One Direction. Et nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir Liam Payne avec nous aujourd'hui, annonça la présentatrice en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Liam se rapprocha du micro et salua en essayant de paraître le plus enjoué possible. On lui posa des questions banales. Comme sur la tournée. Bien sûr qu'il était très impatient de la débuter. Il en avait besoin même. Se retrouver sur scène et sentir l'adrénaline irriguer ses veines ; avoir un emploi du temps qui ne lui laisserait pas une minute à lui pour se morfondre. Oh oui, il avait hâte. Et puis la question fatidique arriva. « Tu es célibataire ou pas ? » Il aspira discrètement, essaya de ne pas penser à la boule qui se formait et grossissait en lui. Et puis alors que le silence s'épaississait, il sut d'un coup quoi répondre.

\- Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose, commença-t-il après s'être éclairci la voix. Quelque chose qui m'a fait mal, et m'a réellement blessé. Cette histoire n'a pas été divulgué, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais peu importe. Je crois que vous connaissez tous Helen. Vous vous doutez de ce qu'elle est pour moi, j'ai déjà essayé de l'expliquer. Sans elle, j'aurais lâché prise après ma première élimination à The X Factor. Vous savez, c'est dur de voir son rêve s'effondrer devant soi. C'est dur de se dire qu'on était tout proche d'y arriver et que finalement on n'a pas été assez bon. J'allais vraiment abandonner. Pendant un moment, je n'y croyais juste plus. Mais Helen était là. Elle a été patiente, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point elle l'a été. C'est long, de remettre quelqu'un sur pied. Il faut accepter d'être toujours là pour la personne.

Il noua ses doigts et promena son regard dans le studio en s'humectant les lèvres. Les regards étaient tous posés sur lui, curieux de la suite. Finalement, il baissa les yeux et caressa d'un geste machinal la fine chaîne en argent qu'il portait à son poignet gauche et que Helen lui avait offerte il y a quelques mois.

\- Sans elle, je ne me serai jamais représenté l'année dernière. Je voudrais que tout le monde comprenne ça. Surtout certaines personnes qui osent dire qu'elles nous soutiennent et sont fans de nous. Essayez d'imaginer votre vie si vous étiez à sa place. Vous croyez que c'est tout rose, fit-il amèrement. Mais tous les jours elle recevait des menaces de mort. Tous les jours. J'ai déjà demandé à ce que les personnes faisant ça arrêtent, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas été suffisant, puisque ça a dégénéré. On l'a agressée. Vous comprenez ? On l'a agressée. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir mon numéro.

Quelqu'un hoqueta. Il rit nerveusement.

\- C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant c'est arrivé. Et je culpabilise, tellement. Je me dis souvent que j'aurais dû la protéger. J'ai failli à ma tâche. C'est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, et elle était en danger à cause de moi. Mais en même temps, vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable. Je l'aime. Et ça, ni vous, ni personne d'autre ne le changera. Je ne suis pas à vous. Je suis un des membres des One Direction, oui, mais ça s'arrête là. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous attaquer à mes proches, vous n'avez pas le droit de croire que vous avez votre mot à dire sur ma vie, mes relations. Je suis peut-être dur aujourd'hui, mais ça a été trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Et je préfère le dire maintenant. Si jamais quelque chose de ce genre se reproduit et qu'un des proches de Niall, Harry, Zayn ou Louis est mis en danger, je n'hésiterais pas à quitter le groupe. Ce n'est pas ce que je recherchais en faisant The X Factor. Je voulais juste chanter et partager avec les gens. Et de ce côté là, je suis comblé. Alors peut-être que j'en demande trop, peut-être oui. Mais réfléchissez à mes mots, je vous en prie.

Un silence pesant suivit sa tirade. Il tira sur sa manche et la passa rapidement sur ses yeux, épongeant les larmes qui s'étaient nichées au coin de ses yeux. La présentatrice de l'émission lança rapidement une chanson en balbutiant quelques mots dans son micro. Liam se leva et sortit du studio avec précipitation. Il déambula dans les couloirs tête baissée et s'engouffra dans les toilettes en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Il s'enferma dans une des cabines et prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de sortir son portable. Il fit défiler les numéros jusqu'à celui désiré et tapa un rapide message.

Helen, il faut que je te parle. Je t'en prie. Dis moi juste quand et je viendrai.

À l'autre bout de Londres, Helen éteignait le poste radio et sortait un mouchoir de son paquet, les mains tremblantes. Elle essaya vainement d'essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, en vain. Son portable vibra quelques mètres plus loin et elle l'ignora, préférant se blottir dans sa couette. La brûlure était vive, et tenace, elle ne s'était pas amenuisée alors que plusieurs semaines étaient passées. Pas une once de douleur en moins. Seulement le vide, le vide qui prenait toute son énergie. Elle ferma les yeux, réprimant un ultime sanglot. Petit à petit, elle prenait conscience qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry traversa la maison en traînant des pieds et cria qu'il arrivait lorsque la personne continua d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Il ouvrit la porte en bois vernis d'un geste hésitant. Comme s'il savait à l'avance qui se trouvait derrière. Un semblant d'espoir mêlé à une intuition juste, puisque ce furent les orbes azurs de Louis qui le transpercèrent dès qu'il eut fini son geste. Il se tenait sur le palier, les traits empreints de fatigue, même la posture de son corps traduisait sa lassitude. Cela remua Harry. Comme si tout d'un coup, le gâchis s'imposait à lui. Un faible nuage blanc s'échappa des lèvres de Louis quand il ouvrit la bouche et prononça un « Hey » étranglé. Le bouclé tressaillit et s'écarta finalement pour le laisser rentrer. Un silence plus que pesant s'installa entre eux. Louis glissa son regard sur les murs dont il connaissait presque chaque aspérité, cadre et décoration par cœur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur beaucoup de choses, sauf Harry. Puis soudain, il se rappela qu'il était venu, et par conséquent qu'il devait faire le premier pas. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt. Tout le beau discours qu'il avait préparé s'était évaporé. Fini les tournures enjolivées, place à la réalité, aux maux qu'il devait exprimer. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. C'était douloureux. Ce tel fossé entre eux les déchirait intérieurement. Ce n'était pas normal, hurlaient leurs esprits. Être loin l'un de l'autre, c'était tout sauf naturel.  
Louis prit une légère inspiration, essayant d'apaiser son cœur qui s'agitait, se compressait, était tiraillé, sous l'appréhension.

\- Faut qu'on parle, fit-il finalement.

Sa voix n'avait miraculeusement pas tremblé. La peur s'insinua tel un poison dans les veines de Harry, le glaçant. Ils y étaient, songea-t-il. Louis allait sans doute lui dire que tout ça n'avait été qu'une erreur. Il brisa leur échange visuel et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en cuir noir du salon. Le châtain le suivit après une brève hésitation.

\- Je t'en veux, murmura ce dernier.  
\- Je suis désolé, je...  
\- Pas pour ce que tu crois, coupa Louis.

Il noua et dénoua ses doigts fins, baissant les yeux sur ses mains, alors que le silence s'installait à nouveau. Tout se jouait maintenant. Les mots de Niall lui revinrent en tête, le souvenir de ses propos lui insuffla quelques bribes de courage.

\- Tu ne m'as juste pas laissé le droit de m'expliquer, reprit-il, alors que y avait énormément de choses que j'avais envie de te dire.  
\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus du tout.

Le ton était désespéré. Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains et se crispa quand Louis se rapprocha de lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa son front contre son épaule.

\- C'est pas normal de t'aimer autant. C'est pas normal, asséna-t-il

Une lame. Froide, aiguisée. Plantée en plein cœur. Et pourtant, le plus âgé n'arrêta pas son étreinte. Au contraire, il la resserra, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne partirait pas.

\- T'es un garçon.

En temps normal, il aurait ri. Mais là, ça lui mettait juste l'évidence sous les yeux.

\- T'es mon meilleur ami.

Et quel genre de meilleur ami était-il pour frissonner au moindre toucher ?

\- Alors, tu comprends. Ce n'est pas normal. Je... je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça pour toi. Je pensais que ça s'atténuerait si je passais un peu de temps loin de toi. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. T'as le droit de me le dire, tu sais, t'as le droit de dire que tu ne veux pas que-  
\- Harry.

Le bouclé arrêta de parler et secoua la tête.

\- Harry, regarde moi. S'il te plaît, implora Louis en se redressant.

Il finit par lever ses yeux verts. Le plus âgé leva une main aérienne et il sourit douloureusement en traçant une ligne de sa tempe à sa mâchoire avec son index.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas normal, chuchota-t-il en déposant son autre main au creux de son cou, mais alors tu n'es pas le seul à l'éprouver.

La respiration de Harry se bloqua, et son cœur se mit à battre avec force. Ça tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. Ça reprenait vie auprès de Louis. Ils étaient proches. La distance s'était amenuisée.

\- On n'est pas obligé de faire comme les autres. On peut juste être nous. Rien que nous.

Harry acquiesça légèrement, en détaillant ce qui parcourait ses orbes océans. De la confiance, beaucoup. Il y croyait. Louis croyait en eux. Son souffle caressait son visage désormais. Il se mordit légèrement l'intérieur de la joue et ferma brièvement les yeux. La situation était inchangée quand il les rouvrit.

\- Rien que nous deux ? demanda-t-il avec une once d'espoir.   
\- Oui. Ensemble. Contre tous s'il le faut.  
\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Si on se perd ?  
\- Alors on aura essayé. Et on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Haz, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il osa un sourire alors que les mots lui faisaient prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait tenté d'annihiler. C'était comme vouloir effacer une évidence, quelque chose d'ancré en lui. Comme essayer de se fuir soi-même.  
Leurs visages étaient si proches désormais. Cela aurait dû être gênant, désagréable. Il aurait dû avoir envie de se reculer. A la place, il glissa ses mains sur la taille du plus âgé et parcourut les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. C'était maladroit, mais ça sonnait terriblement juste.

*

Niall claqua la porte de la berline noire après avoir remercié et payé le chauffeur du taxi. Il rabattit la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et, mains dans les poches, se dirigea vers le bâtiment du campus qui servait de résidence universitaire aux internes. Il tenait entre ses doigts une petite clef USB et se moqua de lui-même, lorsqu'il réalisa que cette sensation étrange qui lui collait à la peau n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une forte appréhension. Eilis serait la première à voir le clip. En plus du staff, et des garçons eux-mêmes, bien sûr. Mais elle serait la première à donner un avis objectif. Il pressa le pas et s'engouffra dans le hall et parcourut ces couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la chambre de l'irlandaise. Il frappa légèrement et elle vint lui ouvrir presque immédiatement.

\- Hey, fit-elle en souriant.

Il rentra et elle ferma avec empressement la porte avant de nouer ses doigts à sa nuque. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds et déposa avec délice ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de blottir son visage dans son cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle finalement.  
\- Je suis désolé. Ils nous ont mis des dizaines d'interviews du jour au lendemain. Je t'avais promis en plus.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mal-à-l'aise. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et s'écarta de lui, allant s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Elle tapota l'espace à côté d'elle, pour qu'il la rejoigne.

\- Tu as été voir ton père, finalement ?  
\- Hier, acquiesça-t-elle.  
\- Ça s'est bien passé ?  
\- Tu sais, on n'en avais jamais vraiment parlé. Pour moi, ce sont surtout des souvenirs confus qui reviennent pendant mes cauchemars. Mais lui... Lui c'est une partie de sa vie qu'ils lui ont prise. Et il n'a jamais pu se confier là-dessus. Peut-être que c'est juste ce qu'il attendait de moi... Que je sois assez vieille pour l'écouter.

Niall ne répondit pas, attendant qu'elle continue. Il avait déjà essayé de lui en parler réellement, mais il s'était avéré que le traumatisme était bien plus profond que ce qu'il avait pensé, et il savait que ça ne dépendait pas de lui. Elle avait juste besoin d'en parler avec son père, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, il espérait qu'un poids serait enlevé. Il se contenta donc d'attraper sa main et d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle sourit faiblement, appréciant la chaleur qui remontait le long de son bras.

\- Quand il a été arrêté, il a directement dit qu'il était innocent. Mais personne ne l'a cru. Y avait des preuves apparemment. Donc ils l'ont mis en détention provisoire. Et bien sûr, tout le monde était au courant. C'était assez dur, en fait. Et finalement, quand ils ont reconnu qu'il y avait eu une erreur judiciaire et qu'il a été relâché après le procès, les gens continuaient de penser qu'il avait tué Mikel. Sans doute parce que la police n'a jamais trouvé le coupable. Sa boîte l'a muté, parce qu'il donnait une mauvaise image. Mon père adore l'Irlande. Il déteste l'Angleterre. Il déteste Londres. Il déteste devoir être ici. Il déteste les gens qui l'ont forcé à partir. C'est pour ça qu'il a mal réagi quand je lui ai dit que j'y retournais avec toi. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. On va repartir en avant, doucement.

Elle inspira puis expira, délivrée, et osa relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Il te remercie. D'avoir été là.  
\- Eilis, c'est normal. Y a pas besoin de me remercier.

Elle secoua la tête et tapa dans ces mains pour clore la discussion.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais un truc à me montrer.  
\- En exclu mondiale, rit-il. Sors ton ordi.

Elle s'exécuta et se blottit dans ses bras en attendant qu'il démarre. Niall brancha ensuite la clef USB et mit le clip en route. La musique d'introduction se lança, et il retint son souffle, guettant la moindre réaction de la blonde du coin de l’œil. Puis Liam se mit à chanter et il se détendit un peu, chantonnant les paroles au fur et à mesure. Le regard d'Eilis ne quittait pas l'écran. Les dernières notes résonnèrent et un silence s'installa. Elle ferma les yeux et serra légèrement les poings, s'exhortant au calme. Elle prit le temps de formuler sa réponse lorsqu'il lui demanda anxieusement ce qu'elle en pensant.

\- Le clip est beau, finit-elle par dire.

Mais son ton était pincé, elle refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Son ventre se tordit un peu.

\- Tu ne le penses pas, comprit-il. Eilis, dis moi.  
\- Il est [i]vraiment[/i] beau. Elle marqua une pause. Mais Niall...

Elle leva la main pour qu'il ne l'interrompe pas.

\- T'es où ? Dans le clip, t'es où ? On te voit même pas trente secondes, à tout casser. Je m'étais jurée de ne pas t'en parler, parce que ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, mais... putain, tu mérites mieux. Et ce qui me tue le plus, je crois, c'est qu'au fond, t'en es conscient toi aussi. Je ne comprends pas. Vraiment. Je ne comprends pas. T'es une personne tellement... Tu me permets d'être niaise trente secondes, ok ? Mais t'es une personne tellement magnifique, sur tous les points. Tu ne devrais pas les laisser te mettre de côté comme ça. Et Harry, Liam, ils se sentent comment ? Comment ils réussissent à te regarder dans les yeux après des choses comme ça ? Ce ne sont pas des amis, ça. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas du tout ma conception de l'amitié. Faut que tu leurs en parles. Sauf si je me trompe et que tu le vis très bien, et alors à ce moment-là...

Elle s'interrompit, laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspend et osa le regarder. Son visage s'était fermé et elle commença à regretter d'avoir partagé ce qui la hantait depuis quelques temps.

\- Niall... Je... Je suis-  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ? la coupa-t-il.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et le regarda avec surprise. Ses orbes azurs étaient tellement incertains, tellement hésitants. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était tendre, amoureux. Elle laissa ensuite reposer son front contre le sien.

\- Bien sûr que je le pense.

*

Helen relut le message une énième fois, et finit par se lever. Elle empoigna sa doudoune et sortit de son appartement avec précipitation, sans même avoir regardé si elle était présentable. Elle se sentait soudainement vivante, portée par une force invisible. Elle héla le premier taxi qui passait. Elle ne doutait plus.


	15. Chapter 15

Avant, Harry aurait pu dire sans hésiter qu'il connaissait chacune des facettes de la personnalité de Louis. C'était prétentieux, mais il en était persuadé. À force de toujours être ensemble, il avait été certain de connaître son meilleur ami -qui était désormais plus que ça. Mais à cet instant, alors que ses mains glissaient sur lui et que ses lèvres butinaient son cou, il se rendait compte qu'il lui restait une multitude de choses à découvrir chez son aîné. Ce dernier finit par entourer sa taille de ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre son épaule. Louis était là, réalisait-il. Il était là, il l'acceptait à nouveau. Une vague de chaleur mêlée de culpabilité s'insinua dans sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolé, ressentit-il le besoin de murmurer.

Louis posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

\- C'est bon, Haz. Tout va bien.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel ils restèrent ainsi, se contentant d'apprécier la présence de l'autre.

\- Ça te dit, on sort ? finit par dire Harry.  
\- Hmm. On est bien là.

Le bouclé se redressa et le contempla.

\- T'as l'air crevé.   
\- Merci, railla Louis. Ça me touche.  
\- On reste ici, et on met un film, alors, continua-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

Il se releva et alla fouiller dans la bibliothèque de DVD. Il savait déjà quel long métrage il voulait regarder, il ne manquait plus que de le retrouver parmi le nombre incalculable de jaquettes.

\- Dis, quand... quand ta mère rentrera, on fait quoi ? demanda Louis d'une voix hésitante.

Harry se raidit. Il avait tout sauf envie d'essayer d'expliquer à d'autres personnes ce qu'il peinait déjà à comprendre lui-même.

\- Ça t'embête si on garde ça pour nous quelques temps ?  
\- Non, non, pas du tout. C'est même mieux. Enfin, je préfère.

Sa voix était teintée de soulagement. Harry finit par mettre la main sur Inception et se retourna pour le brandir fièrement.

\- On l'a déjà regardé la dernière fois, soupira Louis.  
\- Oui mais, mais... On ne s'en lasse pas de ce film, fit le plus jeune en ayant presque l'air outré qu'il puisse insinuer le contraire.  
\- Tu sais qu'à force, si tu le regardes trop, le disque va se désintégrer, mit en garde le châtain avec un ton sérieux.

Harry le regarda suspicieusement.

\- N'importe quoi.   
\- Si, vraiment. Ça l'a fait à Flick avec son DVD du Roi Lion.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Tu veux lui demander ?   
\- Eh bien prenons le risque alors.

Louis fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras alors que Harry mettait le disque dans le lecteur et venait ensuite se rasseoir à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi ça marche jamais avec toi ?  
\- Parce que je suis trop intelligent.

Le plus âgé mima son étouffement et Harry se mit à rire.

\- Tu me sauves même pas ? s'offusqua Louis.  
\- Pauvre petit, se moqua le bouclé.

Il lui offrit néanmoins un sourire lumineux pour se faire pardonner et laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée de la maison des Styles ne claque. Il sursauta et ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que Louis n'était plus à ses côtés sur le canapé et s'étira. Une sensation désagréable parcourut ses veines tandis qu'il se demandait si tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un songe. Délicieux certes, mais irréel et terminé. Des voix s'échappaient de la cuisine, lointain murmure, et il se hâta de sortir du salon pour aller voir ce qu'il en était. Il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant que si, Louis était bien là. Il discutait avec sa mère et sa sœur, qui venait manifestement d'arriver, au vue du manteau qu'elle portait encore. Anne leva les yeux en entendant ses pas.

\- Tu devais être vraiment fatigué pour t'être endormi devant Inception, fit-elle, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

Il haussa ses épaules et alla se prendre un verre de jus de fruit.

\- J'ai dit à Anne qu'on ne restait pas dîner ce soir, annonça Louis, on a pas mal de route et les gars nous attendent.

Il avait dit ça avec hésitation et Harry s'empressa de lui sourire pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien fait.

\- Je vais préparer mes affaires, et on peut y aller.

*

Son cœur virevoltait dans sa poitrine. Une multitude d'émotions la parcourait. La peur. L'impatience. L'amour. Et malgré la sensation désagréable de bourdonnement que cela causait, Helen ne faisait pas demi-tour. Elle continuait à marcher, jusqu'à arriver devant l'immeuble dans lequel habitaient Liam et les autres. Elle s'autorisa alors une légère inspiration et se grilla une cigarette, la portant délicatement à ses lèvres. Ses cheveux bruns se gonflaient sous l'effet du vent et elle songea qu'elle se les couperait sans doute bientôt. Une longueur assez courte, elle avait besoin de changement. Elle constata qu'elle ne tenait plus qu'un mégot entre les doigts et le laissa tomber par terre, avant de l'écraser sous le talon d'une de ses Doc. Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'interphone et tapota le code, pour s'engouffrer dans le hall.

*

Le vide. Le silence. Il était seul dans leur colocation. Liam avait laissé les autres sortir sans lui, les avait poussé à le faire même. Il étouffait à leurs côtés. Bien sûr, au début, il avait terriblement apprécié leur présence. Il n'avait jamais été seul. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines, le manque l'emprisonnait, infestait ses songes et sa réalité. Le manque était partout. La solitude l'appelait donc, il n'aurait pu supporter de les avoir avec lui aujourd'hui. Jamais l'envie de lâcher n'avait été aussi forte. Il en avait mal. Physiquement parlant, la douleur étreignait son cœur, il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Liam étendit le bras et attrapa le téléphone, composant ce numéro qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Les tonalités s'enchaînèrent jusqu'au répondeur et il l'écouta jusqu'au bout, la voix de Helen imprégnant ses oreilles, résonnant dans chaque cellule de son être. Il avait tant espéré qu'elle ait eut vent de l'interview qu'il avait donné. Il avait prié pour qu'elle comprenne. Mais déjà deux jours étaient passés et il n'avait eu aucun retour. Il se mordit alors violemment l'intérieur de la joue et ferma les yeux, priant pour que la douleur s'en aille.

*

Elle sonna d'un air déterminé, même si tout son être tremblait. Il ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Leur respiration se bloqua. Se revoir après tant de jours, c'était comme être heurté par une vague de plein fouet. C'était soudain, ça les submergeait. Et pour éviter la noyade, elle tomba dans ses bras, accrocha ses doigts au bord de son t-shirt. Liam sentit le soulagement irriguer ses veines. Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, peinant à croire qu'elle était là. Un murmure étouffé d'excuses parvint à ses oreilles et il l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'il aurait pu la briser. Des larmes roulèrent le long de son cou.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolée.

Il passa ses mains dans son dos, traçant des dessins abstraits, ayant pour seul but de l'apaiser. Quand ses sanglots se calmèrent, il s'écarta légèrement et saisit ses doigts, l'attirant à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour pouvoir refermer la porte. Elle sécha ses ultimes perles salées accrochées à ses cils d'un revers de main. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Liam, silencieusement. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit double bordé par une couette beige, sobre.  
Même en fermant les yeux, elle aurait pu dire avec exactitude où se trouvait chaque objet. Les jouets qui traînaient sur les étagères, parfois un peu recouvert de poussière, qui lui rappelaient que c'était bel et bien toujours Liam qu'elle avait dans sa vie, son Liam, et que la célébrité n'avait eu d'emprise là-dessus. Paradoxalement, en face des Buzz l’Éclair en tous genres, des lettres de fans recouvraient le bureau en bois, tant et si bien qu'on ne voyait pratiquement plus la couleur pin de celui-ci. Et des posters, des photos, recouvraient les murs. Un cadre, d'eux en vacances à Athènes l'été dernier. Elle se sentait bien, dans cette pièce. En confiance, protégée.

\- Liam, murmura-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers lui, je suis désolée. Je suis terriblement désolée. Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Il replaça délicatement une des ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille et déposa ensuite sa main sur sa joue. Son regard la brûlait, la faisait revivre. Le sang pulsait à nouveau dans ses veines, cadencé par son cœur qui battait soudain presque joyeusement.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, continua-t-elle. J'essayais juste de nous protéger. Et peut-être que je pensais que je réussirais à avancer sans toi. Je ne voulais pas, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive à là. Je voulais juste que... que tu comprennes que si on ne faisait rien, elles allaient réussir à nous séparer. Et j'avais peur, tellement peur, que ça puisse arriver. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. Et si je m'écoutais, je te demanderai de t'enfuir avec moi. Mais c'est ton rêve, Liam. Et je suis vraiment fière de toi, de vous. Et même si parfois cela m'étouffe, même si je ne me sens pas toujours en sécurité, je ne te demanderai jamais d'abandonner le groupe pour moi. Jamais. Mais je veux pas être abandonnée. J'ai besoin de toi, tellement. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elles te demandent de faire un choix, et j'ai peur qu'à la longue, tu te rendes compte que je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Elle évitait clairement son regard désormais, et manqua le fait qu'il semblait légèrement abasourdi par ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ses mots s'étaient envolés, les dernières intonations avaient résonné sur les murs clairs avant de s'effacer progressivement pour laisser place au silence. Liam la força à le regarder, plongea ses yeux dans ses orbes chocolat.

\- Helen... commença-t-il sans réellement savoir où il allait. Tu ne devrais pas penser ça. Ça n'aurait jamais dû effleurer ton esprit. [i]Je t'aime[/i]. On pourrait croire qu'après les années, ça serait amenuisé, mais c'est le contraire qui se produit. Chaque jour, alors que je me dis que je ne pourrais t'aimer plus, tu me prouves par quelques actions, mots, gestes, que si, je peux.

Sa main tremblait légèrement sur sa joue et Helen la saisit, serrant ses doigts entre les siens, l'encourageant à continuer. Ils en avaient besoin. Tous les deux. De s'exprimer, de briser le mur qui s'était construit peu à peu entre eux. Ils devaient avancer. Et ne plus regarder en arrière.

\- Alors, tu ne dois pas croire qu'un jour, je trouverai mieux que toi. Je m'en fous, si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous, qu'elles pointent tes défauts, qu'elles pensent être mieux que toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas parfaite. Mais moi non plus. Et ensemble, nous sommes parfaits. C'est le principal. Et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

Elle cligna des yeux et il sentit qu'elle se détendait.

\- Alors on reprend comme avant ?  
\- Comme avant, affirma-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il leva leurs mains liées à la hauteur de ses lèvres, pour déposer un baiser froid sur ses phalanges.

\- Pour toujours, souffla-t-elle.

*

Harry ouvrit la portière de la Porsche à regret. Il adorait cette voiture. Des sièges plus que confortables, à la senteur qui régnait dans l'habitacle, savant mélange de l’after-shave de Louis et de l'odeur du cuir, il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse faire mieux. Il regrettait donc de devoir quitter cette bulle de quiétude. L'air frais du parking l'enveloppa dès qu'il posa un pied à l'extérieur. Il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers le coffre. Alors qu'il le déverrouillait, il frissonna quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille. Louis se colla contre son dos et posa son menton sur son épaule.

\- Faut que tu te reposes, murmura Harry.

Il se retourna, brisant légèrement leur étreinte, et détailla Louis. Ses iris azur étaient teintés par la fatigue, et malgré cela, ils restaient étincelants. Il écarta du bout des doigts la mèche châtain qui retombait sur son front et se pencha presque trop lentement. Les mains de Louis tenaient ses hanches, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, une fraction de seconde avant que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent. Harry s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas si différent que d'embrasser une fille. En fait, c'était même mieux, car c'était Louis. Il approfondit le baiser. Le parfum de son aîné caressait son nez, ses mains se resserraient sur lui, et soudain, il avait l'impression qu'il était partout. Une boule de chaleur se diffusa au creux de son ventre et il sentit le sourire de Louis contre ses lèvres.

\- Va falloir qu'on y aille, fit ce dernier à voix basse après s'être un peu écarté.

Harry reposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes et soupira. Il ouvrit le coffre et sortit son sac de voyage.

\- C'est parti.

Étonnamment, l'appartement était calme lorsqu'ils en poussèrent la porte d'entrée. Les multiples ampoules qui étaient habituellement constamment allumées -et ça faisait d'ailleurs râler Liam- étaient éteintes, seules celles du salon rayonnaient. Un murmure s'échappait de cette pièce, signe que la télévision était en marche. Louis et Harry échangèrent un regard qui reflétait leur incompréhension et une vague appréhension. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs sacs devant l'entrée et traversèrent le couloir pour arriver dans la pièce à vivre. Ils y trouvèrent Niall, le regard absent rivé sur la télé. Il releva à peine la tête en leur présence. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, Zayn arriva derrière eux.

\- Vas happenin' guys ? fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ça fait du bien de te revoir Haz.

Et il le serra dans ses bras avant de checker Louis et de s'affaler sur le canapé aux côtés de Niall.

\- Faut pas faire attention, il est seulement excité car Paul a appelé tout à l'heure. On va à Paris le mois prochain, éclaircit l'irlandais.  
\- Sérieusement ? fit Harry d'un air réjoui. Je croyais que c'était pour plus tard.  
\- Je suppose qu'ils ont fini par se rendre compte qu'on avait une grosse fanbase en France, suggéra Louis. Il est où Liam ?  
\- Dans sa chambre.

Niall laisse un léger suspend avant de rajouter que Helen était là. Harry et Louis le regardèrent, les yeux quelques exorbités.

\- Elle est... Elle est revenue ? balbutia Harry.

Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans son ventre et il ne put retenir un immense sourire quand Niall répondit à sa question en acquiesçant. Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air béat. Si elle était de nouveau là, alors Liam irait mieux. Tout irait mieux. C'était forcé.

\- On mange quoi ce soir ? demanda finalement Louis.  
\- Niall a été faire les courses ce matin. Donc... on cuisine, termina Zayn avec un grand sourire.   
\- Vous éviterez de mettre le feu à l'appart', fit Harry d'un air amusé.  
\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! protesta le métis. Et c'était de la faute à Louis, je lui avais demandé de surveiller.

Le plus âgé allait répliquer, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Liam et Helen. Harry poussa un petit cri avant de se précipiter sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Welcome back, murmura-t-il.

Ils n'avaient, par miracle, causé aucune catastrophe dans la cuisine. Le repas avait été servi sans encombre, et s'était déroulé normalement. Ça faisait du bien, songea Harry, après ces dernières semaines assez tumultueuses. Les choses revenaient à la normale. Demain, ils reprendraient leur promo. Gotta Be You sortait le lundi suivant, dans six jours pile. Ils enchaîneraient les interviews, les émissions, et il avait assez hâte.  
Il replia pensivement un t-shirt et releva la tête en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, s'attendant à voir rentrer Louis. Il fut donc surpris quand Niall passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement.

\- Hey. Je te dérange pas ?

Harry secoua la tête et lui fit signe de rentrer. Il portait un plateau avec deux tasses fumantes et une théière posées dessus.

\- Liam m'a interdit de prendre du thé, grimaça-t-il. On doit se contenter d'infusions.

Harry plissa le nez et déplaça les piles de vêtements qu'il avait formées sur son lit pour leur faire de la place. Ils s'assirent, le plateau entre eux, et le bouclé fronça légèrement en se rappelant ce qui l'avait marqué quand il était arrivé. Le calme de l'appartement, et le vide qui imprégnait les orbes bleus de Niall, d'habitude si vivant.

\- Alors... commença-t-il à tâtons.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
\- Je ne peux pas venir sinon ?  
\- Si, bien sûr que si, souffla le brun. C'est juste que ce n'est pas souvent à ma porte que tu viens frapper le soir. Enfin, tu vois...

Oui, Niall voyait. Harry et lui n'étaient pas de ceux qui parlaient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ensemble. Le premier était souvent en compagnie de Louis -et à eux deux, ils éclipsaient rapidement les autres- et l'irlandais se tournait d'ordinaire vers Liam. Mais ce soir, c'était à lui qu'il voulait parler.

\- T'as pas l'impression qu'on est de moins en moins soudé ?  
\- Je... Non, pas vraiment. Enfin... On a eu quelques problèmes Louis et moi, et puis Liam n'allait pas bien, mais c'est réglé maintenant...  
\- D'accord... Ça doit venir de moi alors, soupira-t-il faiblement. Bon. Je vais arrêter de t'embêter alors.

Et là, Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait [i]vraiment[/i] pas. Il retint de justesse Niall par le poignet alors qu'il se levait, le poussant à se rasseoir.

\- Niall, fit-il fermement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Rien, vraiment. C'est pas grave.  
\- Ne me mens pas. S'il te plaît. Tu peux me parler.

Il refusait clairement de croiser son regard désormais. Ses mains serrant sa tasse tremblaient légèrement, et Harry crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et lâche ce qui le hantait.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que... que les gens pensent que je suis en retrait ? Pas important pour le groupe ?

Et il aurait espéré ne jamais avoir cette conversation avec Niall. Il aurait voulu que ce dernier ne ressente pas le besoin de lui demander ce genre de chose. Il était désemparé, soudainement.

\- Niall... T'es important pour le groupe.  
\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression, parfois. Vous vous en sortiriez sans doute mieux sans moi.  
\- C'est faux. Niall, je te jure que c'est faux. Et jamais, jamais, nous n'avons pensé ça. Sans toi... sans toi, le groupe n'a même pas lieu d'être. Qui a écrit des chansons pour Up All Night ? Qui est toujours là pour nous faire rire, même quand on est fatigué et qu'on donnerait n'importe quoi pour rentrer et se mettre sous la couette pour ne plus jamais en ressortir ? C'est toi, et toi, et encore toi. Et... et ta voix. On ferait comment sans elle ? T'es un membre à part entière de One Direction, Niall. Alors, je t'interdis de penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, au fait que ce groupe pourrait exister sans toi. C'est... ridicule.  
\- Le management ne doit pas penser comme toi, répliqua-t-il amèrement.

Harry passa une main dans ses boucles brunes, prenant le soin de bien réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait fournir.

\- Ils ne voient pas la musique comme nous, Niall. Ce qui compte, c'est les fans. Et elles t'aiment. Ça, c'est certain. Mais on pourra en parler au management de tout ça, si tu veux.

Niall avait l'air peu convaincu, mais il sourit néanmoins.

\- Je crois que... si tu penses ça, et si les autres le pensent aussi, alors ça devrait me convenir. Après tout... il fit une pause et s'humidifia les lèvres, on n'est plus seulement un groupe. Je veux dire... Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Alors votre avis compte plus que celui des autres.  
\- Et il est partagé par de nombreuses personnes, conclut Harry.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la Manche, Pauline s'était installée en terrasse d'un café Lyonnais. Les gens défilaient devant elle. C'était un ballet infini, et elle se plaisait à les observer, à scruter leurs expressions, leurs vêtements, la manière dont ils se mouvaient. Particulièrement aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle attendait (im)patiemment que son frère daigne l'honorer de sa présence. Elle tapota la table de ses ongles fraîchement manucurés et retraça la rue des yeux. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut au loin la fine silhouette de Theodore. Elle se leva et lui fit un rapide signe de main une fois qu'il s'était rapproché. Il parcourut les derniers mètres rapidement et la serra dans ses bras dès qu'il put.

\- T'es en retard, accusa-t-elle. En plus il fait froid.  
\- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude à force.

Et il sourit en coin, de cette manière qui lui mettait le monde à ses pieds. Il était beau, il le savait, et il en abusait -parfois-. Ce dont il avait conscience aussi, c'est que [i]ça[/i] ne marchait pas avec elle. Elle connaissait ses tours, tromperies et supercheries depuis toute petite, alors ça ne prenait plus. Tout simplement.

\- Tu repars quand alors ? demanda-t-elle après qu'ils aient échangé de banales répliques.   
\- T'en as déjà marre de ma présence ?

Elle rit légèrement et prit une gorgée de son cappuccino avant de lui dire qu'il était bête.

\- Eh ! protesta-t-il. Je te rappelle que tu me dois le respect.

Pauline leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et sinon, demain. Mais je reviendrai bientôt.

Son sourire se fana. Elle chérissait les moments qu'il passait à ses côtés. Pour tout avouer, l'absence de son frère lui pesait. Elle tenait un décompte constant lorsqu'il était sur Paris.

\- Tu passeras le...

Elle fut interrompue par son portable qui s'était mis à vibrer frénétiquement sur la table.

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, fit-elle. C'est Owen.

Elle décrocha immédiatement et tira la langue à son frère quand il fronça les sourcils.

\- Chou, je viens d'apprendre un truc é-nor-me, babilla son meilleur ami à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Beyonce est encore enceinte ? railla-t-elle.  
\- Mieux que ça, babe. Les 1D débarquent à Paris le mois prochain.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Non mais, je ne veux pas abuser, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

L'ordinateur sur ses genoux, Pauline skypait avec Owen. De temps en temps, elle osait jeter un regard au Code Civil qui l'attendait sur son bureau, mais détournait rapidement les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il. Tu sais très bien que mon père te considère comme sa fille, alors s'il peut te faire plaisir...   
\- Tu le remercieras de ma part alors, au cas où je ne puisse pas le croiser.  
\- Comme toujours.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et elle raccrocha avec une moue désolée, avant de rabattre l'écran sur le clavier et de laisser l'objet de sa distraction sur le lit. Elle s'assit devant son bureau et ouvrit le Code, ses feuilles de cours glissées dans celui-ci. Elle essaya de se plonger dans les différents articles, les lois, en vain. Ses pensées vagabondaient encore. Vers Owen, et sa fameuse nouvelle. Ah Owen. Son Owen, son meilleur ami. Elle aurait été tentée de rajouter "sa vie", mais ça n'aurait pas été exact. Une grosse part de sa vie, en tous cas.  
Elle se rappelait encore de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, garçon chétif, qui toisait pourtant tout le monde. Arrivé en plein milieu d'année dans sa classe, il avait soigneusement entretenu le vide autour de lui. Et puis finalement, la glace entre eux avait été brisée quand elle l'avait retrouvé en train de pleurer dans les toilettes mixtes du collège. Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais lâché.  
Les années étaient passées, et il s'était avéré qu'en plus que les filles ne l'attiraient pas, Owen avait aussi une préférence pour un brun qu'elle connaissait bien. [i]Théodore[/i]. Elle ne saurait dire quand exactement ils s'étaient mis ensemble, leur relation étant plutôt chaotique, mais elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une [i]éternité[/i]. Et étrangement, elle n'avait jamais été jalouse. Ils étaient tellement évidents. Presque autant qu'elle et Owen.   
C'était son calendrier qui semblait la narguer désormais. Encore une vingtaine de jours. Tant de temps qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour réfléchir. La réalité était palpable, crue. Dans trois semaines, elle le reverrai. C'était assuré, grâce à Owen. À son père plutôt, directeur du Virgin où se déroulerait la séance de dédicace. Elle aurait juste à mettre son numéro sur un papier, et le tour serait joué. Un jeu d'enfant, essaya-t-elle de se persuader. Elle ouvrit son classeur de droit d'un air résigné et se plongea dans ses révisions. Les partiels approchaient.

* * *

\- Harry ? l'appela-t-on lointainement.

Il repoussa d'un geste inconscient la main qui glissait dans ses boucles et se retourna. L'odeur l'assaillit au fil et à mesure que ses sens revenaient. [i]Louis[/i]. Il sourit, encore perdu dans un demi-sommeil, et se blottit contre le corps chaud.

\- Debout marmotte, rit doucement Louis.  
\- Encore un peu, marmonna le bouclé.

Le plus âgé ne répondit pas, se contentant de glisser ses mains le long du dos dénudé par les draps, qui les couvraient jusqu'au bas des reins. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, observant les frissons qui suivaient le tracé de ses doigts, et pencha légèrement la tête pour enfouir son nez dans les boucles brunes de son amant, le laissant se réveiller progressivement. Il continuait de dessiner des formes abstraites avec ses doigts quand Harry émergea, se redressant sur ses coudes. Il le regardait avec des yeux ensommeillés qui s'agrandirent en voyant l'heure sur le réveil.

\- Louuuis ! Il est trop tôt, gémit-il.  
\- Je dois aller déjeuner avec Stan. Il descendent de Doncaster avec la bande aujourd'hui. Je te l'avais déjà dit.

Harry laissa retomber sa tête sur le torse du châtain.

\- Je veux bien des réveils comme ça tout le temps, sourit-il cependant.

*

Helen poussa un soupir en entendant la sonnette hurler alors qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de sa douche. Enfilant rapidement un peignoir bleu ciel, elle courut pieds nus vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par la meurtrière. Surprise, elle vit Liam agiter sa main, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le regardait. Elle sourit et ouvrit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se pencha d'abord vers son visage pour l'embrasser sur le nez.

\- Bonjour quand même, se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
\- Liam...

Elle roula des yeux, resserrant les pans du peignoir. La situation était étrange, réalisa soudain la brune. Ils étaient plantés dans son entrée, sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi, elle à moitié nue, lui gêné, se balançant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Je vais m'habiller, d'accord ?

Elle attendit l'habituel « il n'y a pas besoin » taquin, mais le jeune homme acquiesça juste. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, flottant dans un maillot XL de l'équipe grecque de football, elle le trouva assis sur le canapé. Elle y grimpa à ses côtés, s'y installant en tailleur. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle babilla :

\- Vraiment, c'est tellement plus pratique maintenant qu'ils sont courts. Regarde, ils sont déjà secs !

Il se prêta au jeu et caressa les mèches brunes. Son visage était dégagé, remarqua-t-il. On voyait mieux ses yeux. En amande, grands, des pupilles marrons qui vous sondaient continuellement. Ça avait son avantage, donc, même si les longues boucles lui manqueraient.

\- J'avais envie de te voir, souffla-t-il. Pour une fois que c'est calme. La promo va recommencer et ça va être la folie.

Elle laissa glisser son dos sur le cuir, posa sa tête sur les genoux du chanteur. Fermant les paupières, elle attendit. Elle essayait de comprendre, elle testait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Liam était tendu. Avant, au temps de l'insouciance, il aurait tout naturellement entrelacé leurs doigts. C'était comme s'il n'osait plus la toucher. Et jamais, jamais ça n'avait été comme ça entre eux. Même au début de leur relation. Les choses s'étaient faites tellement doucement, l'évidence même. Liam était sa vie. Il l'avait presque toujours été. Depuis le premier regard. Depuis le premier mot. Depuis qu'elle avait su que ce serait lui. Et elle était convaincue de la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi y avait-il cette gêne tenace entre eux ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Ils avaient été affectés par leur séparation. Alors peut-être qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'apprendre à se comporter de nouveau avec l'autre. Elle s'efforça de ne pas paniquer. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Il leur fallait juste du temps. Du temps rien qu'à eux, ensemble. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Il avait dû arriver à la même conclusion qu'elle. Et s'il était aussi tendu, c'est qu'il savait quelque chose qui mettait tout son raisonnement en péril.

\- Liam... commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait stable, vous partez à nouveau, c'est ça ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le vit fermer ses paupières douloureusement. Ses doutes furent confirmés.

\- Pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Elle faillit rire du désespoir qui perçait de son ton. Objectivement, ce n'était rien. Ni la première, ni la dernière fois que Liam voyageait pour le groupe. Sauf qu'ils avaient besoin, [i]terriblement besoin[/i] de se réparer. Elle avait peur que si ils tardaient à prendre les choses en main, la situation allait s'envenimer et...

\- Plusieurs jours. On va en Suède, puis on descendra en France. Paris. Et après, ils veulent qu'on retourne un peu en Italie. On en aura pour une bonne semaine.

Elle inspira profondément, ricana nerveusement.

\- Bon. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je... tu vas me manquer.

Il attrapa finalement sa main et entrelaça fermement leurs doigts. Son regard restait cependant fuyant. 

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Tout ça... C'est de ma faute. Et tu ne mérites pas ça.  
\- Liam. Ce n'est pas une histoire de faute.

Elle avait soudain envie de pleurer, et de le prendre dans ses bras. Et de serrer, très fort, de ne jamais le laisser s'éloigner. 

\- Je te promets que dès que je reviens, on sera ensemble. Rien que tous les deux. Et... et on réussira à dépasser tout ça. 

Il y avait tant de conviction et de confiance dans sa voix qu'elle eut envie d'y croire.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Je te fais confiance.

Elle se détacha légèrement de lui, assez pour pouvoir lui faire face et l'embrasser. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de mémoriser le moindre détail de son touché.

C'est une bonne heure plus tard que Liam passa la porte d'entrée du loft qu'il partageait avec les garçons. Il nota l'étrange calme qui régnait à l'intérieur et s'avança prudemment dans le salon. Harry, qui était allongé sur le canapé devant la télé, lui lança un bref regard.

\- T'es tout seul ?   
\- Helen te passe le bonjour et dit qu'elle t’appellera ce soir.

Le bouclé acquiesça et éteint l'écran plat.

\- Faut que je te parle. Avec Zayn. Maintenant.  
\- Et les autres ? demanda Liam en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry secoua la tête en se levant et lui attrapa le poignet en quittant la pièce pour aller dans la chambre du métis. Le plus jeune s'assit sur une chaise en face du lit où s'étaient posés Liam et Zayn.

\- Niall est parti voir Eilis. Et Louis quelques amis qui sont descendus de Doncaster. 

Les deux autres le regardaient fixement, ne sachant où il voulait en venir. 

\- On a un problème, lâcha-t-il finalement.

La phrase résonna dans un silence pesant.

\- Un... problème ? répéta Zayn d'un ton incertain.  
\- Niall est venu me parler hier.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Liam, qui soupira.

\- Je savais que ça allait finir par arriver.  
\- T'étais au courant ?

L'originaire de Wolverhampton haussa les épaules et laissa reposer son dos contre le mur.

\- Pas vraiment. Je m'en doutais juste.  
\- Vous parlez de quoi ? intervint Zayn, l'air complètement perdu.  
\- Niall se sent en retrait.  
\- Et faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avant que ça... que ça nous détruise, acheva Liam dans un murmure. Parce que la situation ne s'arrange pas.

Il se passa la main sur le visage d'un geste empreint de lassitude. Ça le tuait, de savoir que l'irlandais pensait ça. Et il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas quoi faire. Il savait d'ors et déjà que les mots seraient insuffisants. Plus, il donnerait la confirmation à Niall que quelque chose allait de travers, et qu'il l'avait remarqué. Parler ne résoudrait rien. Il fallait agir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Zayn, en écho à ses pensées.

Harry se mordilla légèrement la lèvre.

\- J'ai eu une idée. Je ne sais juste pas si elle est réalisable. Ou s'ils voudront bien.

Liam fit un vague geste de la main, pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- On pourrait redistribuer les solos. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr. On a déjà enregistré l'album, mais on va avoir des lives à faire bientôt. Alors ça pourrait être bien. Pour Niall, on sait qu'il s'accorde bien avec ta voix, Liam. Et pour Louis... On pourrait retravailler les chansons ensemble.  
\- Ça me va, fit Zayn après un court silence.

Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire et il donna un léger coup sur l'avant-bras du bouclé.

\- T'avais déjà pensé à tout en fait.

Harry acquiesça et interrogea un Liam étrangement silencieux du regard.

\- J'aurais dû intervenir avant...  
\- Eh, ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
\- Niall croit qu'il est inutile ! Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.  
\- Tout va s'arranger, fit doucement Harry. Faut pas que tu culpabilises.

Il allait détourner le regard, près à clore la discussion, quand un détail lui revint en mémoire.

\- Et Louis, il t'en a parlé ?

Harry secoua la tête et dit qu'il avait simplement étudié la situation.

\- D'accord, soupira Liam. Alors, peut-être que ça va mieux que Niall, par rapport à ça.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu, mais personne ne releva. Perdus dans leurs pensées au milieu du décor sobre de la chambre de Zayn, ils ne pipèrent mot, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne claque. Un "Je suis rentré !" retentit et Harry sourit de toutes ses dents en reconnaissant la voix de Louis. Il se leva automatiquement, et se stoppa juste avant de sortir.

\- On règle ça avec le management demain, d'accord ? Et s'ils sont d'accord, on en parlera à Louis et Niall.

Zayn et Liam approuvèrent, et après un ultime hochement de tête, Harry s'éloigna de la chambre, se moquant de lui-même, tant il se précipitait de rejoindre Louis, qu'il avait vu le matin même.


	17. prologue (partie 1)

C'était une petite boîte en carton. Il la connaissait par cœur, de sa forme jusqu'à la moindre écorchure qui avait rayé le dur papier. Elle était bariolée, recouverte de stickers en tous genres, et contenait une belle poignée de petits trésors. Beaucoup de photos. Des bijoux qu'il n'osait plus porter de peur de les perdre -comme la gourmette que lui avait offerte sa grand-mère, aujourd'hui disparue-. Des lettres, par dizaines. Le carnet dans lequel il écrivait autrefois les paroles qui tournoyaient dans son esprit. Et plein d'autres choses encore, qu'il aimait retrouver dès qu'il rentrait à Londres.  
Assis sur son lit, la boite posée sur ses genoux, Niall enlevait délicatement les photos de celle-ci, prenant le temps de les regarder. Il souriait souvent, tentait d'ignorer les pincements qu'il avait au cœur certaines fois. Tant de souvenirs glacés sur papier, tant d'événements passés, terminés. Et aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il avait envie de s'en remémorer certains, d'où l'idée qu'il avait eu de détacher certains clichés de son mur pour les remplacer. C'était un cycle éternel, qu'il faisait souvent évoluer. Deux piles de photos face à lui, il fronça les sourcils, concentré pour sélectionner les meilleures. Beaucoup de choses lui étaient arrivées cette année, et il avait bien l'attention de faire honneur à toutes. Son doigt parcourut la surface lissée et haute en couleurs de la photographie qui resterait sans doute à tout jamais sur son mur. La toute première qu'ils avaient faite en tant que groupe. Cette époque lui semblait déjà assez loin. En plein promo pour l'album, il commençait à réaliser à quel point sa vie avait pris un tournant significatif. Il relaissa tomber sa main sur le matelas et se laissa partir en arrière, jusqu'à s'allonger. Croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque, il fixa son plafond. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur les dernières péripéties qui avaient agité son existence. Eilis. Liam et Helen. Et surtout, Harry et Louis. Il se demandait quand ils leurs en parleraient. Quand ils oseraient se dévoiler. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement en un sourire, et l'espace d'un instant, il aurait adoré pouvoir sortir de sa chambre pour serrer ses meilleurs amis dans les bras et les féliciter. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait attendu depuis longtemps, et désormais, il avait hâte de voir comment tout cela allait évoluer, autant pour ces deux-là, que pour eux, les One Direction. Une chose était certaine, il n'avait pas peur.

Tout ne faisait que commencer.


	18. Chapter 18

La pluie fouettait les vitres du train. L'intérieur était de ce fait assez sombre, et Harry en était soulagé, il espérait qu'à force, ses yeux se fermeraient tous seuls. Il aurait voulu attraper quelques minutes de sommeil avant de débarquer dans la capitale française. Parfois, il se demandait comment ils faisaient pour tenir. Le rythme s'accélérait de plus en plus. Il arrivait qu'ils fassent trois pays en une semaine. Cependant, le bouclé n'aurait échangé sa vie pour rien au monde. Malgré la fatigue qui ne le quittait plus, il était [i]heureux[/i]. Son regard se promena le long du wagon. Liam et Zayn occupaient le carré de siège à sa droite. Ils étaient complètement affalés sur la table entre eux deux. Cela le fit sourire et il sortit son portable.

\- Souriez pour Twitter, les gars.

Il récolta deux grognements et le métis enfouit davantage sa tête au creux de ses bras. Il prit la photo en riant légèrement et l'envoya sur le réseau social.

>> @Harry_Styles : @Real_Liam_Payne and @zaynmalik sleeping to be in good shape for our french fans... ;) x

Il déposa ensuite le mobile noir devant lui, au milieu des paquets éventrés de chips et de bonbons. De sa place, il apercevait aussi Niall qui murmurait dans le micro de ses écouteurs, au téléphone avec Eilis, à en juger par son expression. Finalement, il reposa ses yeux sur l'être assis en face de lui.  
[i]Louis[/i]. Harry laissa dévaler son regard sur lui. Il imprima chacune des caractéristiques de sa silhouette dans son esprit, jusqu'à pouvoir les redessiner sans peine sur ses rétines, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Louis. Il avait traits fins. De son visage, seul le tracé de sa mâchoire était dur, et carré, le reste était délicat, et lorsqu'il dormait, comme en ce moment-même, il avait presque l'air [i]fragile[/i]. Au cours du mois qui venait de s'écouler, Harry avait eu le temps d'apprivoiser leur nouvelle relation et il apparaissait désormais qu'il était le plus confiant des deux. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, tout le monde aurait déjà été au courant. La situation le tiraillait. Parfois, une voix mesquine lui murmurait que si Louis ne voulait pas qu'ils le disent, au moins aux autres, c'est qu'il avait... honte. Il savait que c'était faux, il l'espérait du moins. C'était assez pesant, parce qu'il aurait adoré pouvoir se permettre certains gestes. Oh, rien de très osé, vraiment. Rien que saisir sa main et entrelacer ses doigts aux siens lui aurait suffit, pour pouvoir admirer encore une fois à quel point ce simple toucher pouvait le faire se sentir mieux. Il soupira et laissa reposer son front contre la fenêtre du train. Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse. Bientôt, ils arriveraient à Paris.

*

Les gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de son corps, brûlante. Pauline ferma les yeux, apprécia les jets qui déliaient peu à peu les noeuds qui s'étaient formés à cause de l'appréhension. Elle resta quelques minutes de plus puis ferma le robinet, ouvrit l'une des parois en verre et se blottit dans le drap de bain qui l'attendait. Ses mains tremblaient et elle leva les yeux au ciel. La situation était ridicule. Elle n'était pas comme ça, normalement. Les choses arrivaient, et elle l'acceptait. C'était le Destin et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Elle ne pouvait plus intervenir : elle ne pouvait forcer Zayn à se rappeler d'elle, elle ne pouvait le forcer à accepter de la revoir. Alors elle trouvait cela presque stupide de s'inquiéter alors qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir.  
Elle s'habilla rapidement et débarqua dans la cuisine du loft d'Owen, chez qui elle dormait pendant la durée de son séjour à Paris. Son regard tomba rapidement sur le couple enlacé au milieu de la pièce, derrière la table en verre, et elle toussota en faisant mine de se cacher les yeux.

\- Dès le matin et avant que je prenne mon petit déj. Vous abusez, geignit-elle faussement.  
\- Pauline ! s'exclama Owen en se levant des genoux de Théodore pour étreindre sa meilleure amie. On a eu peur, on croyait que tu t'étais noyée sous la douche.  
\- Très drôle, ironisa la jeune femme avant de plaquer doucement ses lèvres sur la joue du garçon.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et elle tendit sa main vers le beurre et se mit à tartiner avec soin un morceau de pain grillé.

\- Prête ? demanda Owen en la couvant du regard.

Elle acquiesça, feignant de ne pas être nerveuse.

\- De toute manière, s'il se conduit mal, je le démonte, mit en garde Théodore avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ça a l'air de te réjouir, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu es au courant qu'ils collectionnent les gardes du corps ?  
\- Oh, un moment d'inattention est vite arrivé.

Il prit calmement une gorgée de son café et eut tout juste le temps de reposer sa tasse sur la table avant qu'Owen ne saute sur son dos, l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Ce serait teeellement viril, minauda-t-il. Théodore contre le vilain qui aura fait du mal à sa soeur.  
\- T'es bête, soupira le brun. Pourquoi suis-je entouré de personnes stupides ?  
\- Parce que tu t'ennuyerais sans nous, répliqua son copain en posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Pauline ce faisant. Les minutes s'écoulèrent tranquillement, et le silence restait inexistant, brisé par les babillages d'Owen. Elles devinrent des heures et bientôt, ils décidèrent de bouger. Le père d'Owen, dont la fortune dépassait un montant que la plupart des gens réussissait à imaginer, avait acheté il y a quelques années ce grand loft dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de Paris. Ils n'avaient qu'à descendre au pied de l'immeuble dont la façade ancienne était magnifique pour monter dans le véhicule qui les attendait. Le chauffeur et le portier leurs ouvrirent les portières et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture luxueuse.

\- Bon, fit Owen sérieusement. Tu te rappelles hein ? Tu passes par derrière, tu déclines ton identité et ils te laisseront rentrer. Après, tu passeras devant la table où ils seront et là, c'est à toi de jouer.

Pauline acquiesça pensivement.

\- Et nous, on va se poser pas loin, tu nous envoies un message pour savoir si on t'attend ou pas, continua-t-il.  
\- D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent sur les Champs et Théodore ricana faiblement en voyant les filles qui s'amassaient devant le Virgin Megastore.

\- Tu vas avoir de la concurrence.

Elle lui donna un coup sur le bras en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils se garèrent devant le magasin et elle inspira.

\- Stresse pas, t'es magnifique, tenta de la rassurer son meilleur ami.  
\- Et ce n'est que Zayn Malik, rit-elle d'un air forcé.  
\- Exactement. Maintenant file.

Elle ouvrit la portière et ses talons claquèrent sur l'asphalte alors qu'elle descendait de la voiture. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et fit un léger signe de la main aux deux garçons avant de se rapprocher du Virgin, désormais décidée.

*

\- Tu trembles, Louis.

Il sursauta quand la voix s'éleva derrière lui et se retourna en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour masquer leurs tressautements. Harry referma la porte de la pièce et s'avança vers lui.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Il haussa les épaules et le bouclé s'arrêta juste devant lui, avant de sourire.

\- Je te parie qu'elles vont adorer et que y aura plein de TT sur toi et Niall d'ici ce soir.  
\- On a retouché une chanson, murmura Louis. Et on se sait même pas si ça fait bien.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Premièrement, le management a accepté et tu sais très bien qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait sur un coup de tête. Ils savaient que ça plairait. Et ce n'est pas comme si on avait repris les complets tout seuls. Tout le staff a dit que c'était génial.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Allez, arrête ça !

Il lui donna un léger coup sur le ventre avant de lui ébourriffer les cheveux, tentant de lui redonner son sourire.

\- Un peu de respect, Styles. Je suis le plus âgé, je te rappelle.  
\- Oh, toutes mes excuses, fit mièvrement Harry avec une moue exagérée.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te pardonner si facilement...

Le bouclé haussa un sourcil et les coins de sa bouche frémirent quand il comprit où Louis voulait en venir. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse du jeune homme, lentement.

\- Tu es sûr de le mériter ? chuchota-t-il.

Son souffle caressa les lèvres de Louis, qui s'entrouvrirent instinctivement. Il allait se pencher pour les effleurer, les embrasser, quand un rire résonna et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Niall, hilare.

\- Vous avez loupé...

Il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase devant la scène et Harry lissa le pull de Louis de ses mains, en toussotant légèrement.

\- Voilà, là il est bien mis.

L'ambiance pesante fut accentuée par le ricanement de Niall, qui les regarda d'un air entendu. Il décida cependant de ne pas commenter et termina ce qu'il allait leur dire.

\- Je disais donc que vous aviez loupé Paul qui s'est cassé la figure. Sur une marche. On l'avait prévenu en plus. Bref, on doit y aller. Liam râle déjà parce qu'on est en retard.

Il sortit de la pièce et Louis osa laisser échapper l'air qu'il avait gardé dans ses poumons.

\- Il sait, lâcha-t-il.  
\- Ca n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard complice avant de rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur. Ils parcoururent les couloirs et montèrent sur l'estrade. Les cris montèrent en volume, agressant presque leurs tympans. Zayn agita la main en souriant. Les personnes présentes s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il s'assit à gauche de Liam, qui prit le micro devant lui. Il le tapota pour vérifier qu'il marchait et commença à parler :  
\- Wow, c'est... incroyable d'être ici pour la première fois et de constater que vous êtes aussi nombreuses à vous être déplacées. On est vraiment heureux d'être ici, en France, et à Paris, avec vous. C'est pourquoi on a décidé de vous faire une petite surprise.

Il fit une légère pause et reprit son discours.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ?

Et il tendit son micro vers la foule, alors qu'un "oui" s'élevait, hurlé par les centaines de personnes présentes dans le Virgin.

\- Alright, c'est parti alors.

Un guitariste prit place à leurs côtés et un silence s'installa progressivement alors que les fans comprenaient qu'ils allaient chanter. Les premiers accords résonnèrent et Liam approcha le micro de ses lèvres.

« Now that you can't have me  
You suddenly want me  
Now that I'm with somebody else  
You tell me you love me. »

Niall prit une légère inspiration, et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il tourna la tête vers Zayn qui lui offrit un sourire et resserra ses doigts autour du micro, avant d'entamer sa nouvelle partie.

« I slept on your doorstep  
Begging for one chance  
Now that I finally moved on  
You say that you've missed me all along. »

La salle se mit à claquer des mains. Un sentiment de bien-être parcourut ses veines, brûlant, et alors que Harry entamait le refrain, il se mit à sourire, comme toutes les fans qui le regardaient.

« You're messing with my head  
Girl that's what you do best  
Saying there's nothing you won't do  
To get me to say it »

Harry termina sa partie et posa sa main sur le genou de Louis. Il savait que ça causerait sans doute une montagne de gif et de spéculations animées, mais à l'instant présent, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de montrer à son amant qu'il était là, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait. Il le vit fermer les yeux brièvement au toucher et ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire, avant qu'il commence à chanter.

« You're impossible to resist  
But I wouldn't bet your heart on it  
It's like i'm finally awake  
And you're just a beautiful mistake. »

Des cris s'élevèrent, ainsi que des applaudissements. Fier, il était tellement fier. Fier d'avoir eu cette idée, fier d'avoir réussi à convaincre Louis. Il chanta le refrain avec entrain, avant que Zayn ne se charge de son couplet.

« Thank you for showing me  
Who you are underneath  
No, thank you, I don't need  
Another heartless misery  
You think i'm doing this to make you jealous  
And I know that you hate to hear this  
But this is not about you anymore. »

La voix du bouclé résonna à nouveau pour le dernier refrain et la dernière phrase de la chanson sembla se suspendre dans l'air, cristaline, un silence l'entourant.

« Now that you can't have me  
You suddenly want me. »

Et tout explosa. Tout. Elles tapèrent des pieds, crièrent, applaudirent. Les larmes dévalaient leurs joues, et elles agitaient avec ferveur des pancartes. Twitter s'enflamma, les topics trending apparurent dans les tendances mondiales. C'était une réussite complète, réalisa Simon Cowell à l'autre bout du monde, qui avait suivi l'événement sur internet. Un sacré coup de génie, qui balayait toute la colère des fans trouvant que Louis et Niall étaient en retrait.  
Les garçons s'éclipsèrent de l'estrade, le temps que les membres du staff installent les tables pour la séance de dédicace. Liam sauta sur le dos de Niall, et ils tombèrent au sol, avec bientôt Harry, Zayn et Louis qui se rajoutèrent à la mêlée.

\- C'était trop bien ! s'exclama le plus jeune. Vous avez vu dans quel état elles étaient ? Ça leur a trop plu.  
\- Vous m'étouffez, protesta l'irlandais.  
\- On s'en fout, rit Zayn, on a réussi eh. Ça sonnait vraiment bien.

Le câlin collectif s'acheva une petite minute plus tard, quand ils durent aller s'installer pour les dédicaces. Et les fans commencèrent à défiler. Zayn était en bout de table. Il signait méthodiquement les albums et les livres qui passaient devant lui, relevant souvent la tête pour lancer un 'Hi !' à la personne devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réaliser. L'instant d'avant, une petite blonde était en face de lui, et tout d'un coup, elle était là. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il reconnut ses boucles brunes qui retombaient sagement sur ses épaules, ses yeux chocolat aussi lumineux que le sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres. Ça dura exactement dix secondes, et elle disparut. Il essaya de suivre sa silhouette dans la foule, mais une autre fan apparut, lui cachant la vue. Seul le papier qu'il tenait au creux de sa main lui assurait qu'il n'avait pas halluciné et qu'un moment plus tôt, Pauline avait bel et bien été là.


	19. Chapter 19

Liam passa la carte dans la serrure magnétique et rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle était froide, impersonnelle. Il exagérait sûrement, c'était après tout un des meilleurs établissement de Paris. Mais il ne voulait pas être là. Pour la première fois depuis X Factor, il aurait voulu retrouver son existence normale. Il voulait être à Wolverhampton. Il voulait être dans le parc de la ville, ou dans sa chambre. Même en cours, peu importe. Il voulait juste être avec elle. Helen. Il enleva sa veste et la laissa s'échouer sur son lit, avant d'aller fouiller dans le coin où étaient posés tous ses bagages. Il en ressortit son ordinateur portable, le sortit de sa housse et s'assit au pied de son lit, étendant ses jambes ankylosées par la journée qu'il avait eu. Tandis qu'il fixait sans vraiment le voir le fond d'écran de son ordinateur, il entendit le son caractéristique d'un clavardage skype, un petit plop. Un sourire prit possession de son visage en apercevant la photo de profil de Helen.

Liverbird_ : Oh gosh, les poules auront bientôt des dents, tu es connecté. Je peux t'appeler ?  
Liam : Non, tu ne peux pas ...  
Liverbird_ : ...  
Liverbird_ : Je suis tristesse. Je vais me taillader les veines avec un couteau en carton.  
Liam : Oh non, je serai obligé de faire de même. Pense à la vague de suicide que ça engendrerait...  
Liverbird_ : Mince, en effet, ce serait problématique. Bon, blague à part, je ne peux vraiment pas te parler ? :(  
Liam : Bien sûr que si.

Elle n'envoya pas de réponse écrite, mais tout de suite, la sonnerie joyeuse du logiciel retentit, signalant l'appel. Elle activa sa caméra à la seconde même où il décrocha, et son visage apparut, pixelisé mais souriant.

\- Coucouu !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de réprimer le sourire immense qu'elle provoquait toujours, puis souffla un "hey". Liam laissa tomber sa tête au creux de sa main, osant enfin afficher la fatigue qui se terrait dans la moindre partie de son être. Un peu d'inquiétude assombrit le regard de Helen. Mais elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient abordé ce thème, et elle se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il devait faire attention. A la place, elle demanda juste s'il allait bien, et comment tout se passait.

\- On a fait Taken ! Tu aurais vu la tête de Niall, c'était pire qu'après un concert, babilla Liam en réponse. Et Louis était super heureux aussi. Plus que les fans je crois. Enfin, c'était serré, parce qu'elles ont adoré je crois. Quand je pense que Haz avait peur qu'ils prennent mal le fait qu'on sacrifie des bouts de chansons pour eux...  
\- Oh, c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse. De toute façon, c'était assez évident qu'elles allaient aimer, tu sais.  
\- Oh, moi je le savais oui. Pas Niall et Louis par contre. Y a deux jours, ils se sont alliés contre nous pour qu'on annule tout. C'était assez drôle, j'ai cru que Harry allait exploser et céder. Et puis y avait Zayn, qui se chargeait de tous les calmer. Avec cet air qu'il prend toujours, tu vois. Et ses remarques philosophiques. C'était drôle. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là, on aurait pu se moquer, acheva-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Elle eut un air nostalgique.

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, oui...

Leurs masques se fissurèrent un peu, laissant entrapercevoir le manque qui les tiraillait. Ils s'adressèrent un regard désolé et entendu, et elle soupira, détournant le regard.

\- Helen... appela-t-il. Je reviens bientôt, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, essayant de résorber la boule qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine.

\- Rien d'autre à me raconter ? Ce sera toujours plus passionnant que ma vie d'étudiante, rit-elle finalement d'un air forcé.

Il réfléchit et ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, hésitant. Il se décida peu après.

\- Y a bien Louis et Harry...

Elle se refocalisa immédiatement.

\- Ils se sont pas disputés quand même ?  
\- Oh, non. [i]Justement.[/i]  
\- Liam James Payne. Dis moi tout en détail ou ne dis rien.

Il expira d'un air gêné.

\- Ils agissent bizarrement.  
\- Ils agissent toujours bizarrement mon amour, après tout, c'est [i]Louis et Harry [/i].  
\- Non, mais...

Il fit des petits cercles avec ses mains, comme pour lui faire passer un message.

\- Je sais pas. Vraiment bizarrement.  
\- Exprime toi, on ne va pas y arriver, sinon, s'amusa Helen.  
\- Eh bien, c'est... paradoxal. Par moment, ils s'entend complètement, et puis soudain, ils font des trucs... bizarres. Ne te moque pas, prévint-il en la voyant sourire de plus belle. On dirait juste qu'ils cachent quelque chose.

Elle entortilla une courte mèche brune entre son index et son majeur. Avant, elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de les mâchonner. Encore un point positif de sa nouvelle coupe, elle ne pouvait plus. Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. Sa discussion avec Louis, il y a plus d'un mois désormais, lui revint clairement. Elle fit la moue.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je ne les ai vraiment vus depuis trente cinq mille ans, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Ouais. J'en parlerai à Niall, si y en a un qui est au courant de quelque chose, ce sera lui. Dis, toi ça va ?  
\- Ça va oui.  
\- Pas de trucs bizarres ?  
\- Non, Liam. Je crois qu'elles ont globalement toutes compris.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle n'avait pas oublié, ni pardonné, d'ailleurs. Elle continuait de faire plus attention qu'avant, à fermer sa porte à double tours au lieu d'un simple, de prendre le métro dans des horaires convenables, mais on pouvait dire qu'elle commençait à aller de l'avant. Liam l'aidait, finalement. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et eux deux se rafistolaient, peu à peu.

\- Tu me manques, souffla-t-elle soudain.  
\- Toi aussi. Je rentre bientôt.  
\- Quelques jours.  
\- Quelques jours, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Helen ne l'envoie se coucher.

\- Et tu ne discutes pas cette fois, l'avertit-elle. C'est pour toi. Et je sais très bien qu'il est une heure plus tard chez toi, en plus.  
\- Très bien, chef, s'amusa-t-il. Dors bien, alors.  
\- Toi aussi. Bonne nuit, love. Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime.

Elle le laissa raccrocher, comme d'habitude, parce qu'elle en était incapable. Son visage disparut de son écran et le grésillement s'arrêta, passant le relais à un silence pesant. Le masque se fissura un peu, son sourire se fana. Elle inspira, refoula la boule de chagrin qui se logeait au creux de sa poitrine. Le manque l'enveloppa et elle attrapa son portable, lui renvoya un Je t'aime, avant de remonter sa couette jusqu'à son menton. Son regard tomba sur son exemplaire vieilli pour les lectures répétées de La nuit des Temps, écrit par Barjavel et elle tendit la main, prête à se noyer dans les mots.

* * *

Zayn se rassit sur son lit. Il ne cessait de s'agiter depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Louis et Harry s'étaient retranchés dans leurs chambres à peine arrivés, très fatigués d'après leurs dires. Liam devait sans doute parler à Helen via Skype, comme Niall et Eilis. Et lui, lui il restait là. Il aurait pu dormir, mais il était encore trop éveillé. Il enfonça sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable et effleura un bout de papier. Il eut l'impression qu'il chutait de plusieurs étages. Oublié. Il avait [i]oublié[/i] ce qui lui était arrivé. Pauline. Il eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur et déplia le papier à la place. Les chiffres s'enchaînaient dessus, dix exactement, formant un numéro. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Un simple numéro de téléphone. Il soupira. Elle ne lui facilitait pas la tache. Il attrapa son BlackBerry et le fit tourner entre ses mains. Finalement, il se décida à pianoter un rapide sms.

> Hey :)

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il était tard. Mais pourtant, son portable vibra quelques secondes plus tard.

> Hi.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et esquissa un sourire.

> Numéro anglais et cet après-midi, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qui je suis, je suppose.  
> Oh, qui te dit que je ne laisse pas souvent mon numéro à des anglais ? ;)  
> J'ose espérer que je suis le seul.  
> Peut-être que tu as raison, Zayn.

Non loin de là, Pauline tapotait le dessus de son lit de ses doigts. Son portable était devant elle, elle le consultait à chaque vibration, se coupant dans la lecture d'une revue cinématographique. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans son thé, en but une gorgée et lut la réponse du métis.

> Alors ?  
> ?  
> Tu as décidé de forcer le destin ?  
> On ne peut pas lui en demander trop. Tu es déjà venu à Paris, c'était à moi de faire le reste.  
> Et maintenant ?  
> A toi de faire le pas suivant.  
> Café ?  
> A 23h passé ? C'est plutôt l'heure de prendre un verre de liqueur.  
> Va pour la liqueur. Tu me guides, Paris n'est pas vraiment ce que je connais le mieux.

Elle sourit et envoya l'adresse d'une brasserie bobo dans une rue parallèle aux Champs, qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, Owen l'y emmenant souvent.

> J'en aurai pour vingt minutes, environ, plus le temps que je parte. On se dit à dans une heure ?  
> Ça me va, je t'attendrai là-bas. A tout de suite, Zayn.

Et elle se leva de son lit, se dirigeant vers sa valise qui était échouée sur le parquet de la chambre. Vu le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait emporté, trouver une tenue ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps...

*

\- Eh bien, on s'amuse ici, Styles.

Il se retourna en souriant de toutes ses dents au son de la voix de Louis et recracha un filet de fumée, qui s'envola dans l'air parisien.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé de venir pour rien.

Un clin d’œil et il tendit la main, pour que Louis saisisse le joint entre ses doigts. La nuit les entourait, protectrice. Paris s'étendait sous leurs pieds, lumineuse et somnolente.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, s'amusa ce dernier avant de le porter à ses lèvres.  
\- Après ton succès de cet après-midi, fallait bien fêter ça.

C'était sincère, il sourit. Inspira la première bouffée et ferma les yeux quand ça se mut jusqu'à ses poumons. Le rire de Harry résonna encore une fois dans le silence et déjà, il sentait que ça montait.

\- Tu l'as chargé.  
\- À peine plus que d'habitude, se justifia le bouclé avec une moue d'excuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et retira une taffe avant de faire passer au brun. Sa vision était désormais légèrement floue, les taches de lumière émanant des lampadaires s'agrandirent et paradoxalement il avait l'impression que ses autres sens étaient décuplés. Le vent caressait ses bras dénudés par les manches courtes de son t-shirt. L'after-shave de Harry lui parvenait, mais c'était peut-être davantage dû au fait qu'il s'était rapproché de lui. Il le poussa légèrement, explosa de rire quand le bouclé faillit tomber. Ce dernier leva la main vers ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit légèrement pour finir le joint, mais au dernier moment, il fut hors de portée. Harry le regardait d'un air moqueur et recula.

\- Harryyyy, le pria-t-il.

L'autre secoua la tête et continua de s'éloigner, jusqu'à se retrouver à l'autre bout du balcon. Ce n'était que deux mètres, il avait l'impression d'être loin, loin, loin.

\- S'il te plaît mon chéri, fait tourner, rit Louis.  
\- Oh non, non, noooon. J'ai rien entendu, tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça.  
\- Donne alors, je recommence sinon.  
\- T'es chiant.  
\- D'accord, je boude.  
\- Bah viens le chercher.  
\- T'es trop loin, puce.  
\- Putain, Louuuis.

Harry fit mine de vomir et se rapprocha finalement, levant le joint à sa hauteur.

\- Merci, fit l'autre d'un air victorieux en le coinçant entre ses lèvres. Feeuuu.

Le plus jeune sortit le briquet de sa poche et l'alluma, embrasant le bout. Louis inspira lentement, fermant les yeux, puis d'une pichenette, il envoya valser le mégot par dessus la rambarde. Il suivit sa course et un objet coloré attira son attention dans la rue en contrebas. Il agrippa le bras de l'autre, l'agitant pour attirer son attention.

\- Regaaarde ! Regarde, regarde, regarde ! pailla-t-il.  
\- C'est un passant, Louis.  
\- Regarde son manteau !

Harry plissa les yeux, sans doute plus nécessaire, pour suivre la personne vêtue d'un imperméable vert pomme.

\- Je veux le même ! continua de babiller le plus âgé.

Il le regarda horrifié avant de rire. Il essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais les éclats lui tordaient le ventre, coupaient sa respiration. Il eut du mal à attraper le rebord du balcon, devant s'y reprendre plusieurs fois.

\- T'es... pas... sérieux, finit-il par arriver à dire.  
\- C'est beaaau.

Il secoua la tête et passa son bras autour de sa taille, se tenant contre lui, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Louis.

\- Je suis fatigué, geignit-il.

Il se sentait lourd et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Louuu ? appela-t-il.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Y a plein d'avions au dessus de nous.  
\- T'es complètement fait, Haz. C'est des étoiles en plus.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement, en riant, avant de l'entourer de ses bras. S'il y avait quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'habituerait sans doute que dans très, très longtemps, c'était que Harry était plus grand que lui. Des fois, il appréciait ça. D'autres, comme ce soir là, ça ne semblait pas tellement juste.

\- On rentre ? demanda-t-il.

Louis acquiesça. Il tangua sur ses pieds en essayant de le suivre et finit par passer la porte vitrée avec succès, se laissant tomber dans le lit, juste à côté de lui. Se redressant sur un coude, il observa fixement le visage du bouclé.

\- Arrête.  
\- De ?  
\- De me regarder comme ça.

Il rit. Les mots roulèrent sur sa langue, dans un flot incontrôlable.

\- Vraiment, ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es beau.

Les joues de Harry prirent une teinte plus foncée que d'ordinaire. Une vague alerte résonna dans son esprit embrumé, lui signalant avec horreur qu'il rougissait, mais il n'essaya même pas de lutter contre, se contentant de sourire. La main gauche de Louis ne fut pas longue à le distraire, glissant le long de son torse, s'arrêtant sous ses côtes. Il s'agita quand les doigts pianotèrent contre lui, le chatouillant.

\- Arrête Louis !

Il ne l'écouta pas, se redressant davantage pour libérer son autre main et redoubla ses attaques. La respiration de Harry se hacha alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus retenir les éclats de rire qui franchissaient ses lèvres. Il se débattait avec ce qui lui semblait être une force virulente, mais vus de l'extérieur, ses gestes étaient terriblement lents. Il réussit néanmoins à attirer Louis contre lui en nouant ses bras autour de lui. L'aîné s'effondra sur lui en continuant de rire. Leurs visages étaient seulement séparés par quelques centimètres désormais et leurs jambes, entremêlées. Le châtain remonta ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il emprisonna au creux de ses doigts une mèche bouclée, la faisant glisser puis l'enroulant autour de son index, soudain fasciné par les reflets caramels qui naissaient et se fanaient selon l'exposition à la lumière.

\- Louis, murmura soudain Harry alors qu'aucun d'eux deux ne bougeait. Je...

Il pinça ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il lui semblait qu'on extrayait les mots de sa bouche. Il essaya de se taire. Il aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse, là, maintenant, pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt. Ces sept lettres, ces trois syllabes, il eut l'impression qu'elles se jouaient de lui, à vouloir impérieusement être dites à voix haute. Il céda.

\- Je t'aime.

Le silence retomba et il ferma les yeux, un sentiment désagréable au creux du ventre. Des lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, il trouva la force de sourire et de retrancher l'amertume venant de l'absence de réponse. Louis laissa retomba sa tête sur son torse, se blottissant contre lui. Le châtain se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, inspira pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il savait qu'il devait répondre, ça brûlait sur sa langue, mais il essaya, ouvrit la bouche et les mots se bloquèrent. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, la fatigue se manifesta, surgissant des moindres recoins de son corps. Alors, il serra juste Harry plus fort et sombra.


	20. Chapter 20

Le taxi roulait doucement, s'arrêtant de temps à autres selon les caprices de la circulation. Zayn laissait son regard se promener le long de bâtiments parisiens, curieux. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans la capitale française et la nuit tombée transformait la ville. Elle s'était revêtue d'une parure de lumières jaunes et orangées, qui ricochaient contre les murs. Parfois, un klaxon résonnait, l'empêchant de sombrer dans une torpeur alléchante.

\- On arrive dans cinq minutes, l'informa le chauffeur dans un anglais bancal.

Il avait précédemment tenté d'entretenir une conversation avec lui, mais avait rapidement abandonné au vu du manque d'enthousiasme de son client. Ce dernier lança un merci maladroit et remarqua qu'ils s'étaient engagés sur les Champs Élysée.  
Il la trouva dès qu'il descendit du véhicule. Elle se tenait un peu à côté de l'entrée de la brasserie. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient en boucles régulières de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses orbes chocolat furent contaminés par son sourire quand elle le vit s'approcher. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Ses lèvres pleines étaient toujours aussi attirantes et il se rappelait encore de leur toucher. La distance entre eux s'amenuisa rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un pas les séparant.

\- Bonsoir, fit-elle en souriant.

Sa bouche se fendit en un sourire et il pencha pour apposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Hey. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il après s'être reculé.  
\- Plutôt bien oui. J'essaie de me remettre de cet après-midi, rit-elle. C'était un peu la folie. Et toi, Paris, la France, les fans, tout va ?

Ses mots étaient léchés par son accent, mais rien n'était maladroit. Ça renforçait son aura, plutôt. Elle parlait avec aisance. Il se relaxa un peu.

\- Ça va oui. On rentre bientôt. J'aurais voulu qu'on reste un peu plus longtemps, parce que les fans l'auraient mérité, mais c'était pas dans les plans, apparemment.  
\- Vu comme vous êtes partis, vous reviendrez sans doute, le rassura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et ils dictèrent leurs commandes au serveur qui venait d'arriver. Un café pour lui, un chocolat chaud pour elle, et un assortiment de petites pâtisseries. Elle se distraya en chassant la fumée qui émanait de la boisson quand la tasse fut posée devant elle. Il tournait le liquide en observant le tourbillon que le mouvement de la cuillère provoquait. Un silence s'était emparé de la situation. Zayn se mordit légèrement l'intérieur de la joue et finit par relever les yeux pour les planter dans les siens, la scrutant attentivement. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller, sa bouche se tordit en un sourire en coin. Elle semblait s'amuser de la situation.

\- Tu... tu as passé tes exams ? finit par demander Zayn.  
\- Non, j'ai encore le temps. Je ne te retourne pas la question.

Il rit légèrement avant d'ajouter qu'il réfléchissait avec les garçons à suivre des cours par correspondance.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée.

Elle piqua un mini éclair au chocolat et le porta à sa bouche, en cherchant désespérément de quoi meubler la conversation. Elle n'osait pas l'interroger sur ce qui touchait au groupe ou à sa célébrité -elle était convaincue que la majorité des gens l'ennuyait déjà avec ça- et elle se rendait compte qu'à part ça, elle ne savait pas ce qu'aimait le jeune homme. Sa couleur préférée, le genre de musique qu'il écoutait, sa famille, sa vie d'avant. Elle n'était au courant de rien. Mais il en était de même pour lui. La situation était embarrassante, réalisa-t-elle. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais attendus à se revoir. Ou qu'ils y avaient pensé sans réellement y croire.   
Le résultat était deux individus, presque étranger l'un à l'autre. Ça aurait pu tourner en un jeu, mais aucun n'en avait le temps. Zayn songea à quel point la situation aurait pu être différente si seulement la distance n'avait pas existé. Ils auraient pu apprendre à se connaître. Et ils en avaient envie. La réalité était qu'on les en empêchait et cette soirée-là, ça les frappait de plein fouet. Il posa quand même sa main juste à côté de la sienne et frôla ses doigts. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

\- C'est étrange, osa-t-elle dire plus tard.

Il acquiesça, pensif. Il réfléchissait à leurs solutions. Parce que partir sur ça, il ne le voulait pas.

\- J'avais envie de te revoir, vraiment. Mais, c'est... ouais. Étrange.  
\- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment.  
\- On a nos numéros maintenant, sourit-il malicieusement. Ce sera plus simple déjà. Et après, on voit. Pas de pression.  
\- Ça me plaît bien.

Il paya l'addition, et ils se levèrent. Arrivés à l'extérieur, l'air frais leur piqua le visage. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre après avoir enroulé son écharpe autour de son cou. Il se rapprocha d'elle, finit par la serrer dans ses bras. Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis la relâcha. Un taxi l'attendait déjà à quelques pas de là.

\- Tu rentres comment ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
\- A pieds. Mon meilleur ami habite à quelques minutes de là.  
\- Tu veux pas que je te ramène, t'es sûre ?  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. File.

Il se pencha légèrement et après une hésitation, déposa rapidement un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle sourit quand il écarta une mèche de son visage et une légère déception tordit son ventre quand sa main retomba et qu'il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Bonne chance pour... tu sais, tout ça, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Toi aussi, souhaita-t-il.

Il recula sans la quitter des yeux jusqu'à se retrouver à côté du taxi. Il ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Il la vit agiter ses doigts puis s'éloigner, tournant au premier coin de la rue et disparaissant de son champ de vision.

*

Un baiser sur les lèvres, léger. Une simple pression et il se déroba. Pas un mot, il gardait les yeux baissés. La honte lui griffait l'intérieur, ajoutée à un vil sentiment de rejet. Harry s'extirpa du lit, évitant de justesse la main de Louis qui tenta de le retenir. Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clef, s'y adossant avant d'expirer une longue bouffée d'air. Il passa ses doigts dans ses boucles, fermant momentanément ses paupières. Leur réveil avait sonné tôt ce matin et il se rendait déjà compte qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se poser aujourd'hui. Peut-être était-ce mieux, peut-être qu'il éviterait ainsi de ruminer la scène de la veille, encore et encore.  
Il en avait dit, des "je t'aime". À ses précédentes copines, à ses parents, ses amis, sa famille. Il ne les pensait pas tous. Parfois, c'était juste en réponse, mais il avait déjà pris l'initiative de prononcer ces sept lettres en premier. Et il se rappelait pas qu'on l'ait déjà ignoré. Du moins pas de la manière dont Louis l'avait fait. Il n'arrivait à regretter, parce qu'il était sûr de ressentir ça. C'était tatoué sous sa peau, invisible mais vraiment là. Ça se mouvait délicieusement dans ses veines dès qu'il le voyait sourire, dès qu'il le touchait. Ça lui tordait le ventre, ça le transportait. Et quelque part, il savait aussi que Louis l'aimait. Ils risquaient trop de choses pour que ce soit juste histoire de rire. Mais l'amertume était tenace, elle brouillait ses pensées. Il était en colère, un peu. Triste aussi, sans doute. Il aurait juste voulu que Louis assume.  
Harry rouvrit les yeux et croisa son propre regard dans le miroir. De vilaines cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas. Elles seraient bientôt cachées par du maquillage. Et personne ne remarquerait qu'il s'essoufflait.

*

Ils parcouraient les couloirs d'une énième radio. Alors que la journée d'hier avait été davantage consacrée aux fans, celle-ci l'était à la promo d'Up All Night. Louis rentra dans les studios et constata que Harry avait de nouveau veillé à se glisser sur le siège entre Niall et Zayn. Il s'efforça de garder un visage impassible et s'assit à l'opposé du bouclé.  
Il l'avait évité toute la matinée. Pas un geste, aucune parole. Juste le silence, le désintérêt, l'ignorance. Le châtain savait ce qu'il avait fait. Il se rappelait de tout. Mais il laissait pourtant Harry s'éloigner. Au fond, il avait autant besoin que lui d'un peu espace. Juste pour mettre les choses au clair. De quoi avait-il peur ? Plus du rejet. Harry l'aimait et il n'en doutait pas. Ce n'était donc pas ça.

\- Alors les garçons, le sortit l'animateur de ses pensées, encore célibataire ?

Il baissa les yeux sur un fil de laine qui dépassait des mailles de son pull. Il l'enroula autour de son index, se mettant à le triturer. Liam parla de Helen, comme d'habitude. Ce fut son tour et il jeta un bref regard à Harry avant d'affirmer que oui, il n'avait toujours pas de copine. Il prêta vaguement attention à Niall qui officialisait sa relation avec Eilis. Zayn entoura Harry de ses bras et répondit :  
\- On se console tous les deux en attendant.

Des éclats de rire retentirent. Ceux de Louis étaient assez forcés. Il n'était plus vraiment là, de toute manière. Il suivait vaguement les questions, mais ne prenait plus part à l'interview. Son esprit était tourné vers sa réponse précédente. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait dit que non, que Harry et lui étaient ensemble ? Twitter aurait probablement saturé, l'information aurait été relayée en quelques minutes, à peine. Et comment la presse, les fans, auraient réagi ?  
Le fil de laine se déchira sous la pression. Et il comprit soudainement quel était le problème. [i]Son[/i] problème. Il avait cru qu'il prenait bien la situation. Il n'en était rien. Il n'assumait pas. Et quand le plus jeune lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait, ça avait juste rendu tout plus réel. Plus tangible. C'était là, au creux de son oreille. L'aveu. Et il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière -il n'en avait même pas envie-, juste retarder le reste le plus possible. Histoire de se protéger, encore un peu.

*

Il avait son casque fermement appliqué contre ses oreilles, les yeux clos. Mais ses doigts battaient la mesure sur sa jambe droite, et ainsi Louis pouvait voir que Harry ne dormait pas. Il ne s'était pas assis à côté de lui. C'était une première. Il avait préféré la compagnie silencieuse et apaisante de Liam, avec qui il avait un peu discuté avant de s'enfermer dans sa bulle musicale. Le châtain ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais il avait secrètement espéré que le plus jeune en aurait rapidement assez, et qu'il saisirait l'occasion de la distribution des sièges pour renouer avec lui. Il avait attendu, mais c'était avec Zayn et Niall qu'il voyageait, finalement. La fatigue s'empara de lui, engourdissant doucement tous ses membres. Il savait qu'elle était là depuis longtemps, l'avait sentie venir. Après tout, leur rythme était fou. Mais il l'avait repoussé, avec succès. Maintenant, elle était mêlée de lassitude et de déception, alors la barrière craquait. Il ferma les paupières lui aussi, tenta de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mais il semblait que malgré que son corps soit au bord du précipice, son esprit, lui, s'accrochait toujours. Il décida alors d'attendre. Ils seraient de toute manière bientôt arrivés à Milan.  
C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Harry osa rouvrir les yeux. Il les avait fermement clos auparavant, après avoir croisé les orbes océan accusateurs de Louis. Agités, comme en pleine tempête. Un ouragan intérieur qui se reflétait dans ses iris. Le bouclé savait qu'il en était responsable. Il l'évitait soigneusement depuis le matin même, répondant froidement ou par monosyllabes dès qu'il osait lui adresser la parole -ça, c'était avant qu'il renonce, après que Harry ait été particulièrement sec au déjeuner-.  
Il sentit une légère secousse, signe que les roues de l'avion étaient sorties de l'appareil. A sa gauche, Liam souriait comme un gamin, le nez collé au hublot.

\- Regarde, lui souffla-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami regardait aussi, c'est super beau.

Harry se pencha vers lui et observa les maisons miniature s'agrandir au fur et à mesure. L'oiseau de fer se déposa en douceur sur la piste d'atterrissage. Alors dès qu'il y fut autorisé, il se leva. Il ouvrit le compartiment où se trouvait son sac en cuir. Levant un bras, il attrapa à tâtons l'anse en tissu tressé. Et ce qui arriva se passa si rapidement qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas halluciné. On le heurta dans le dos -pile dans le point sensible qui revenait de temps à autres le déranger- et la voix résonna au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu prends toute la place, Styles.

Il se retourna en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu peux attendre non ?

Louis haussa les épaules et le bouscula encore une fois pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Un peu trop, même. Des fans les attendaient à la sortie de l'aéroport. Elles n'étaient pas beaucoup, mais la sécurité ne laissa pas les garçons s'arrêter pour elles. Un peu honteusement, Harry en était soulagé. Il était crevé et de mauvaise humeur, et n'avait pas spécialement envie de devoir faire semblant d'être enchanté. On les fourgua dans un grand van noir aux vitres fumées, comme d'habitude, pour les déposer au Hilton de Milan. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva avec une clef de chambre entre les mains, et un porteur lui indiquant le chemin, sa valise à la main. Il le suivit en baillant. Devant la porte au numéro 239, il eut une seconde d'hésitation. Louis se tenait à quelques mètres, prêt à rentrer dans la 237, et semblait attendre quelque chose, lui aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Harry fut frappé par le froid polaire qui régnait dans ceux du plus âgé. Il détourna vivement la tête et pénétra dans sa chambre. Comme son ombre, l'employé italien le suivit. D'un geste distrait, il lui indiqua qu'il pouvait laisser ses bagages et il entendit la porte se refermer après son départ. Il jeta un vague coup d'oeil à la décoration baroque de sa chambre et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Lentement, il enleva chacun de ses vêtements, après avoir ouvert le robinet doré de la baignoire. Il se concentrait sur ses gestes, comme si cela pouvait effacer chacune des pensées néfastes qui le hantaient. Il s'assit sur le rebord, attendit encore un peu et finit par se laisser glisser dans l'eau. Brûlante. La vapeur s'élevait de la surface. Il ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête sur le petit oreiller prévu à cet effet. Il s'appliqua à respirer. Il essaya de chanter, arrêta quand il reconnut le morceau qui était venu automatiquement et que sa voix dérailla à cause des souvenirs. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que Louis lui ferait une belle déclaration au réveil, en s'excusant de ne pas avoir réagi tout de suite la veille ? Ou qu'il lui aurait couru après en voyant que Harry était blessé ?  
Quand sa peau commença à plisser sous le trop-plein d'eau, le jeune chanteur se leva pour s'extraire du bain. S'enroulant dans une serviette, il courut quasiment pour atteindre son lit et enfiler quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de pyjama. La vue de son maillot de l'équipe d'Angleterre dans sa valise le fit furtivement sourire, et il décida de le porter. Un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre lui indiqua que dehors, il faisait déjà nuit noire. Il ferma les rideaux, s'installa sur le matelas moelleux, essaya tout d'abord de s'endormir, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était voué à l'échec. Même s'il avait été de bonne humeur, il n'aurait pas réussi. Son rythme biologique avait été martyrisé ces derniers jours, et il peinait à le recouvrir. Il se redressa après avoir bataillé avec sa couette. Tâtonnant, il ralluma la lumière, alla chercher son iPod et son casque. Il resta longtemps ainsi, plongé dans les notes et les paroles qui défilaient, ses pensées enfin un peu ailleurs. Puis, sa chance habituelle frappa, et le mode aléatoire lui offrit la version de Look After You que Louis avait enregistrée. Il appuya frénétiquement sur stop et faillit se mettre à rire de son propre comportement. Il se trouvait ridicule. D'un geste rageur, il renvoyait balader l'appareil dans ses affaires, et se saisit de la télécommande de la télévision. Il changea de chaîne jusqu'à trouver le réseau anglophone. Un vieil épisode des Simpson apparut à l'écran et il se renfonça au creux de ses couvertures. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, il se les frotta vainement pour déloger les picotis qui circulaient à la surface de ses paupières, en vain. Il aurait dû dormir, il le savait. Sauf que pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il puisse arrêter de penser. Son portable vibra sur la table de chevet. Il se mordit la lèvre, faillit se diriger vers un mur pour se taper la tête dessus quand il s'aperçut qu'il espérait de ce soit Louis. Son ventre se serra de déception quand "Nialler" apparut à l'écran.

« Va lui parler. »

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire le premier pas ? Bon, cette dernière affirmation était erronée, il le savait. Sauf qu'il aurait voulu être rattrapé pour une fois. Louis aurait déjà dû être venu s'excuser. Cette histoire aurait déjà dû être enterrée depuis plusieurs heures, et oubliée. Demandait-il vraiment l'impossible ?  
Il regarda fixement l'écran tactile et ses doigts virevoltèrent rapidement contre.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, tu vois. »  
« Sauf que tu connais Louis... »  
« Mais tout ne lui est pas dû. »  
« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je ne suis au courant de rien, je te rappelle. J'essaie juste de trouver la solution à la sale ambiance que vous mettez entre nous. »  
« Eh bien désolé pour votre confort personnel, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me bouger. »  
« Le mépris et l'indifférence ne te vont vraiment pas. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Un drôle de goût amer l'envahit à la lecture des mots du blond. Il soupira et fourra le téléphone dans le tiroir de la commode. Voilà, il allait être tranquille, comme ça.  
Il ne tint même pas trois minutes avant de le ressortir. Faisait dérouler ses contacts, il évita soigneusement les L. Puis au contraire, il s'y attarda. Les SMS de Niall lui revinrent en mémoire. Il sélectionna le nom de Louis et fixa longuement le message vide. Las, il finit par verrouiller l'écran.

\- Oh, et puis merde ! grogna-t-il.

Il voulait qu'il fasse le premier pas ? Monsieur allait être servi. Sans prendre la peine d'emporter autre chose que sa clef, Harry claqua sa porte et sortit dans le couloir.


	21. Chapter 21

Le bruit de la porte résonna avant d'être rapidement étouffé par les murs feutrés. Ses pieds foulèrent le sol marbré, qui était recouvert au milieu par un long tapis fin bleu marine. Il atteignit rapidement la chambre de Louis. Il inspira, mais n'hésita pas. Sa main vint frapper la cloison boisée ornée d'une petite plaquette indiquant 237. Harry patienta, une poignée de secondes tout au plus, avant d'insister. Une sorte d'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, au même rythme que son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il formula des dizaines de phrases dans sa tête. Certaines contenaient des insultes, d'autres des soupirs, mais toutes s'effacèrent quand Louis ouvrit la porte. Ses orbes bleus se voilèrent instantanément et il ne s'écarta pas, se contentant de le dévisager, une main sur la chambranle, l'empêchant de rentrer.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Le bouclé roula des yeux et respira profondément, juste histoire de ne pas commettre quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

\- Ça me paraît évident, non ? railla-t-il.  
\- Je t'ai posé la question, donc non, ce n'est pas [i]vraiment[/i] évident. On ne peut pas tous être des lumières comme toi, tu sais, lui rétorqua le plus âgé en usant du même ton que lui.

Harry n'aimait pas ça. Louis n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère. Louis n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Il tenta de garder une expression composée. Froide même. Tout, sauf paraître heurté.

\- Je venais voir quel était ton problème et si c'était passé. J'ai déjà une réponse sur deux.

Le châtain soupira, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Entre, lâcha-t-il finalement.

De ses mots perçaient fatigue et déception. Il s'écarta, et Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Regardant autour de lui, il s'étonna de ne pas voir le désordre qui régnait habituellement lorsque Louis investissait une chambre. Sa valise était simplement posée par terre, et maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus prêt, il était encore [i]habillé[/i]. Sans même lui jeter un coup d'oeil, Louis alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il saisit le guide de l'hôtel qui traînait sur la table de chevet et se mit à le lire, laissant Harry debout au milieu de la chambre. Ce dernier le contempla quelques secondes, sidéré, avant de se reprendre.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Je me bouge et toi tu décides de lire ce machin juste pour m'ignorer ?  
\- Oui, je suis sérieux, répliqua-t-il après un moment. Peut-être parce que je t'ai attendu toute la journée, que je suis fatigué, et que je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir.  
\- C'est [i]moi[/i] qui t'ai attendu, Louis, fit-il lentement.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant une bonne minute, aucun ne voulant admettre qu'il avait tort, aucun ne voulait rompre le lien visuel.

\- Je ne compte pas jouer à ça, Haz. Je ne considère pas que faire comme si je n'existais pas c'est m'attendre. Après, c'est comme tu veux.  
\- Mais putain, c'est pas possible, s'énerva soudainement le brun. Tu le fais exprès ou comment ça se passe ? Tu ne t'es pas dit deux secondes que la situation était difficile pour moi ?  
\- Ouais, peut-être que je le fais exprès. Peut-être que j'en ai juste marre et que la situation est [i]vraiment[/i] difficile pour moi.

Harry le fixa, estomaqué. Puis il s'avança un peu, et libéra un rire sarcastique.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile à être lâche.

Le regard de Louis s'assombrit et un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, moqueur.

\- Dit celui qui n'a pas été foutu de me parler depuis hier soir. Qu'est-ce que c'est ça, Harry, sinon de la lâcheté ?  
\- Je [i]t'attendais[/i]. Je voulais juste voir si tu [i]nous[/i] voyais de la même manière que je le fais.  
\- C'est pratique de te donner le beau rôle. Sans penser une seule seconde à combien c'est... humiliant, pour moi, souffla le plus âgé.  
\- Humiliant ? répéta Harry. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a humiliant dans le fait que je te dise que-

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et il serra les dents, avant de prendre une brève respiration.

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, bordel. Et toi, tu n'as rien répondu ! lui rappela-t-il en haussant la voix sans même s'en rendre compte. Qui est humilié dans l'histoire ?

Louis ferma ses poings, crispés jusqu'à ce que les jointures blanchissent. Il ne savait pas comme lui expliquer. Cela paraissait si simple, pourtant.

\- Harry, commença-t-il, je n'ai pas besoin de... je veux dire, tu le sais. Tu le sais que...

Même maintenant, ça ne voulait pas sortir.

\- C'est évident, finit-il par conclure.  
\- Seulement pour toi, alors. Parce que vraiment, je ne me rappelle pas de quoique ce soit qui ait pu me le montrer. Tu refuses de le dire aux autres, tu n'es même pas capable de me le dire à [i]moi[/i]. Si c'est tellement évident, prouve-le.

Prouve-le. [i]Prouve-le.[/i] Les mots résonnèrent contre ses tympans, telle une mélodie infinie. Lui prouver. Et comment ? Il n'y arriverait pas, il le savait déjà, à le lui dire. Pas aujourd'hui, sûrement pas demain. Il lui fallait du temps, voilà tout. Et puis il se rendit compte que Harry était proche, très proche de lui. Il voulait juste arrêter le flot de mots accusateurs qui sortait de sa bouche. Il en avait envie, aussi. Il n'avait jamais trop osé y penser, parce que la situation était suffisamment difficile à gérer comme ça, mais... C'était Harry, et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il arrivait à avoir presque n'importe quelle personne à ses pieds. C'était lui, son sourire, ses boucles, ses fossettes, ses yeux. Tous ces attributs qui n'étaient même pas gâchés par sa colère. Au contraire.  
Alors il se rapprocha, et se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Il frôla sa bouche de la sienne, et quand il fut assuré qu'il n'allait pas le repousser, se pressa davantage contre lui. Les bras du brun l'entourèrent au moment où il approfondissait le baiser, osant retracer le contour de sa lèvre inférieure avec la pointe de sa langue. Harry frémit et il le sentit se décrisper. Ses mains entouraient son visage, le bout de ses doigts se perdant dans ses boucles. Il se rapprocha explicitement de lui.

[i]Prouve-le[/i] lui.

Les mots prirent soudain tout leur sens. Parce que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. C'était plus précipité, et leurs gestes étaient moins doux. Harry recula, l'entraînant en accrochant ses doigts aux passants de son jean. Il s'arrêta au bord du lit, haussant un sourcil. Louis sourit en coin et le poussa au niveau du torse. Il se pencha ensuite, l'embrassant à nouveau, avec entrain. Ses doigts descendirent le long de son polo, s'arrêtant à la lisière du vêtement, puis se passèrent rapidement en dessous. Il traça le contour des abdominaux finement dessinés, ses lèvres quittant sa bouche pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire. Il butina son cou, puis s'écarta le temps de lui ôter son t-shirt. Harry se recula sur le lit, lui laissant suffisamment de place pour qu'il s'y mette, en face de lui.  
Le bouclé admira la manière dont les joues de Louis avaient rosi. Il l'attira contre lui, sourit en sentant le poids de son corps sur le sien. Il ferma les yeux quelques brèves secondes, le visage niché au creux de son cou, et prit le temps d'apprécier les sensations qui se mouvaient dans ses veines quand leurs bassins se rapprochèrent.

Envie. Sécurité. Désir. [i]Amour[/i].

Ses mains glissaient le long de son torse, et il soupira légèrement quand Louis embrassa sa clavicule. Il s'accrocha à son T-shirt et le releva pour le passer par dessus sa tête. Il sourit en découvrant le torse du jeune homme et y dessina des runes abstraites, observant son regard azur qui s'assombrissait. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui martelait que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi entreprenants, mais elle se tut quand les doigts du châtain s'attardèrent sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

\- Harry... chuchota Louis, tu me fais confiance ?

Les orbes bleus le scrutaient, attendant sa réponse. Il attira le plus âgé contre lui, scellant leurs lèvres à nouveau. Il souleva légèrement ses hanches, frémit en sentant son jean glisser le long de ses jambes. Un souffle s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte quand ses doigts le frolèrent, passant sous le tissu sombre de son boxer.

La myriade d'émotions qui parcourait son regard jade émerveillait Louis. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement.

\- Plus vite, soupira Harry.

Et il l'admira, patelant sous ses gestes, murmurant son prénom, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps se tende et qu'il se libère. Il resta quelques instants les yeux fermés, avec la sensation que Louis était partout. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il sourit contre, avant de répondre au baiser avec paresse, ses mains nouées à sa nuque.

\- Je suis désolé, fit plus tard Louis à voix basse, la tête posée sur son torse et les bras de Harry autour de lui.  
\- Ta gueule.

Il rit légèrement contre sa peau, avant de fermer les yeux, bercé par la respiration du bouclé.

* * *

Londres. Malgré son ciel gris, malgré la pluie qui menaçait de s'échappait des nuages, malgré le contraste impressionnant de température avec Milan, elle était synonyme de maison, de repos. Les derniers jours avant d'entamer les répétitions de l'Up All Night UK Tour, songeait Niall en réunissant ses affaires dans son sac. L'avion allait bientôt atterrir et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, leur équipe de sécurité comptait les faire passer par la sortie VIP. Beaucoup trop de fans pour se permettre la principale. L'irlandais ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il savait que Liam était déçu, parce qu'il aimait rencontrer, et échanger, et signer des bouts de papiers, posters, mais lui, il ressentait surtout la fatigue qui était logée dans tout son corps.  
L'atterrissage se passa en douceur, et bientôt ils étaient sortis de l'aéroport, bagages récupérés et chargés dans le van qui les ramènerait chez eux. Niall inspira l'air frais, adressa des gestes de la main et des sourires aux filles qui se tenaient sur le trottoirs d'en face, armées d'appareils photos qui les mitraillaient. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans le véhicule et sortit son portable de sa poche, composant le numéro d'Eilis. Les tonalités cédèrent la place à la voix de la jeune femme et il s'enfonça davantage dans son siège.

\- On vient d'arriver, indiqua-t-il. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Très bien, lui répondit-elle, et il savait que c'était vrai, il savait qu'elle souriait. Et toi ? Pas trop crevé ? Ça a dû être un peu fou, vu que tu ne pouvais pas trop m'envoyer de messages.  
\- Je suis dé-  
\- Eh, ce n'était pas un reproche.

Il se tut quelques instants, observa Louis et Harry qui arrivaient en riant.

\- Je peux passer te voir ? finit-il par demander.  
\- Bien sûr, assura Eilis. Tu viens à la maison ?  
\- Yep, juste le temps de rentrer et de poser mes affaires. J'ai hâte de te voir, souffla Niall.  
\- Moi aussi. File maintenant, tu dois encore être avec les gars. Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime.

*

\- On a décidé de faire une fête, avec les gars. Liam a appelé Andy et il peut venir, donc comme c'était la condition, on a plus qu'à tout organiser.  
\- En deux jours, fit Eilis, dubitative.  
\- Eh ! protesta Niall. Ne doute pas de nos talents.  
\- Mais je ne demande qu'à voir, sourit-elle.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de la jeune femme, elle sur le ventre, à moitié sur lui à cause de l'étroitesse du matelas une place. Elle avait ses doigts délicatement posés sur son visage, s'amusant à faire naître des émotions dessus. Elle finit par lui masquer les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur son nez, puis sa pommette gauche, avec de butiner le tracé de sa mâchoire. Il souriait, détendu sous les caresses.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Il frissonna, mais ne bougea pas. Elle se redressa, libéra son regard azur et le dévisagea en se mordant légèrement la lèvre. Il était beau. Elle allait se repencher sur lui pour l'embrasser réellement cette fois, quand la porte d'entrée de l'appartement claqua deux pièces plus loin. Eilis soupira fortement et fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Il rentre beaucoup trop tôt ce soir.  
\- Ou c'est que le temps passe plus vite quand tu es avec moi, la taquina Niall.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale, contasta que l'heure de débauche de son père était passée depuis longtemps et secoua la tête.

\- Je te déteste.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et la releva légèrement pour s'asseoir.

\- Tu veux passer au loft ce soir ? demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule, la serrant dans ses bras.  
\- Pas sûre de pouvoir et puis je suis fatiguée, alors ils me trouveront sans doute insupportable. Tu peux rester dîner, plutôt, proposa la blonde en se laissant aller contre lui.

Il plaqua un baiser contre sa tempe, amoureux, et acquiesça, avant d'ajouter malicieusement :  
\- Il faudra quand même que tu te prépares pour la fête. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai.  
\- Mais j'espère bien, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle se leva ensuite et lui tendit la main. Il entremêla leurs doigts et la suivit dans le salon.

* *

Harry pensait sincèrement qu'une fois rentré en Angleterre, le temps arrêterait de filer aussi vite. Il n'en était rien. Ils étaient déjà à moins de deux heures de la fête. Posé dans un coin de la pièce, une tasse de thé au creux des mains, il observait Louis qui farfouilllait dans son armoire. Les muscles de son dos roulait, soumis aux mouvements du jeune homme qui cherchait vainement un haut décent pour le soir même.

\- Au lieu de mater, tu pourrais m'aider, s'offusqua vainement le plus âgé.  
\- La vue est agréable, figure-toi. J'aimerais ne pas m'en priver bêtement.

Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

\- Dis donc Styles, on perd son innocence à ce que je vois.  
\- La faute à qui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Ses lèvres étaient habillées d'un sourire en coin qui démentait ses propos. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais tu sais, je peux y aller comme ça. Je crois que le pote de Niall qui nous trouve tous "fort alléchants", pour reprendre ses propos, sera ravi.

La moue amusée s'effaça de la bouche du bouclé qui posa sa tasse sur le bureau et se précipita vers l'armoire. Il prit le premier t-shirt qui lui tombait sous la main et le plaqua contre le torse de Louis.

\- Tiens, trouvé.  
\- T'es sérieux ? rit le châtain.  
\- Très.  
\- Mais... si je refuse ?  
\- Eh bien... Je connais des moyens de persuasion très efficace, dit lentement Harry à voix basse en se rapprochant de lui.  
\- Intéressant, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et frémit quand les doigts du brun se posèrent sur son torse nu. Son ventre se serra quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, avec la même délicatesse que les premiers jours, que leurs premières fois. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, profitant de chaque seconde durant lesquelles nulle molécule d'oxygène ne les séparait tant ils étaient proches. Et comme souvent, les mots étaient suspendus au bout de sa langue, prêts à être prononcés, et comme toujours, il les ravala, la déception face à son incapacité grandissant en lui.


	22. Chapter 22

C'était sa première fête depuis... longtemps, elle devait se l'avouer. Entre ses études qui l'accaparaient, et les heures que Liam et elle essayaient de grappiller de ça et là, il était devenu rare que Helen se retrouve dans une pièce enfumée, à regarder les corps qui se mouvaient au rythme du rock alternatif suintant des baffes. Mais ça lui avait plutôt manqué, et ce soir, elle profitait, elle oubliait, comme en témoignait le verre d'alcool incolore qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle promena son regard sombre sur les différents groupes présents dans le grand salon du loft des garçons, et repéra rapidement Liam. Elle vida son verre et le posa, avant de s'avancer en sautillant vers son amoureux.

\- Liaaam, je m'ennuie, déclara-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Il attrapa sa main et l'attira contre lui, entourant sa fine taille de ses bras.

\- On revoit tout le monde, c'est rare, objecta-t-il.  
\- Oui, mais d'habitude, c'est Niall qui nous donne des idées quand l'ambiance commence à devenir bof bof. Mais là... Elle l'accapare.  
\- Ça faisait longtemps, intervint Andy qui était adossé contre le mur à côté d'eux, que je ne t'avais pas entendue râler. Contre qui cette fois ?  
\- Oh, tu n'as pas été présenté ? Eilis bien sûr. Et je ne râle pas, je constate juste. Regarde !

Elle commença à tendre le bras, jusqu'à ce que Liam stoppe son geste.

\- Helen, soupira-t-il d'un air amusé.  
\- Je l'aime pas, geignit-elle.  
\- Comme beaucoup de monde.  
\- Oui, mais elle, c'est pire. Et elle est [i]là[/i].  
\- Va en parler à Harry alors, il sera ravi de te dire ce qu'il pense d'elle.  
\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle alors que son regard se mettait à pétiller. Lui aussi ne l'aime pas ?

Il acquiesça et embrassa le haut de son crâne, avant de relâcher son étreinte. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de s'éloigner vers le canapé sur lequel étaient affalés Harry et Louis. Elle se laissa tomber à droite du bouclé et agrippa son bras, le secouant légèrement pour attirer son attention.

\- Toi aussi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Dis moi que oui. Elle fait prétentieuse, hein ? Et puis elle garde Niall juste pour elle.  
\- Louis, tu me dois vingt livres.  
\- Eh ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te faire de l'argent sur mon dos ! s'indigna Helen. Tu m'en donnes la moitié.  
\- Un quart.  
\- La moitié. Sinon, tu sais très bien que je pourrais raconter plein de choses fort intéressantes à ton sujet.  
\- T'es... t'es machiavélique.

Elle acquiesça en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas aimer pour une fois quelqu'un dans ta vie ? soupira Louis d'un air dramatique. J'ai perdu de l'argent à cause de toi.  
\- C'est vrai que toi, je ne t'aime pas.

Elle lui tira la langue, sous son air offusqué, et il attira Harry contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras, menton déposé sur son épaule.

\- Y a que Harry qui m'aime de toute manière.  
\- Vous êtes mignons, se moqua-t-elle légèrement en laissant traîner la dernière syllabe de sa phrase.  
\- Oui, et puis si tu pouvais nous laisser...  
\- T'es méchant, Tomlinson.  
\- Mais non.  
\- Si. D'ailleurs, je ne te parle plus.

Elle rejeta légèrement ses cheveux en arrière, en riant.

\- Mais sinon, je l'aime vraiment pas. Vous avez vu comment elle parle ? Et qu'elle se tient ?  
\- Oui, on a vu, rit Louis en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Harry pour l'empêcher de renchérir. Mais c'est la meilleure amie d'enfance de Niall, maintenant c'est sa copine, donc on doit l'accepter.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse en reposant ses yeux brun chatoyant sur les deux irlandais qui se trouvaient quelques pas plus loin. Eilis la regardait et peut-être que ça n'aurait pu être pire. Au moins, elle était désormais convaincue que ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque.

\- Tu sais, Niall et elle ne veulent pas se coller de toute manière, donc elle ne sera pas souvent là, tenta de la rassurer Harry.  
\- Ouais. C'est juste que c'est soulant si elle l'empêche à chaque fois de se lâcher.

Ils acquiescèrent et elle haussa les sourcils en remarquant leurs regards insistants.

\- Quoi ?

Ils répondirent pas mais le plus âgé sourit en coin.

\- Attendez, vous voulez [i]vraiment[/i] que je parte ?  
\- Non, non, nia Harry avec une innocence qui ne trompa personne.  
\- Merci Styles, je te revaudrai ça.

Elle se releva en ayant envie de rire, bien que la situation ne soit pas tellement risible, et traversa à nouveau la pièce. Une main se tendit devant elle, tenant un verre. Elle leva les yeux vers son propriétaire et sourit en voyant que c'était le métis du groupe. Elle ne lui parlait pas souvent, ses affinités l'amenaient davantage du côté de Harry et Louis, si on exceptait Liam.

\- T'es toute seule ? lui demanda Zayn doucement.  
\- Ouais. Mais c'est de ma faute, je suppose. Liam revoit Andy depuis longtemps, Louis et Harry préféraient être que tous les deux. Et puis Niall... Bref. En plus, je ne connais pas les autres, donc voilà.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'accouda à côté de lui contre le mur.

\- On s'est inquiété pour toi, finit-il par dire un peu plus tard.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Après... tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Oh...  
\- Ouais. On avait peur pour toi, et puis aussi que ce soit vraiment fini avec Liam. Vous... vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, alors ça aurait été... dommage.

Elle l'observa d'un air intrigué. Il semblait presque gêné. Il lui adressa néanmoins son sourire désarmant et elle osa se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer rapidement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Merci. D'avoir pris soin de lui, d'avoir été là.  
\- C'est normal, assura-t-il. Et tu sais que si tu as un problème, tu peux venir nous parler.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

\- C'est pareil pour toi. Bon, je vais retourner voir Liam. On sait jamais, il se supporte pas trop être loin de moi, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna, passa près de Niall et Eilis et tendit l'oreille sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Je te l'avais dit, c'était une [i]mauvaise[/i] idée de venir, murmura la blonde.

Helen sentit sa gorge se serrer à la vue des larmes qui perlaient les yeux de la jeune femme et baissa la tête par culpabilité.

*

Niall referma la porte de sa chambre, ses gestes entiers terriblement ralentis par l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines. Il s'allongea dans le lit à côté d'Eilis et l'enserra de ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il, sa voix brisant à peine le silence.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
\- Si, un peu. J'aurais dû...  
\- Quoi ? Les prévenir que ta copine est incapable de se comporter normalement en compagnie d'autres gens, et que la seule personne qu'elle supporte pendant longtemps c'est toi ?

Il resta silencieux et elle soupira.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, Niall.  
\- Non... Dis pas ça, ok ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
\- Peut-être, mais j'ai foutu ta soirée en l'air, et ils me détestent, fit-elle amèrement.  
\- Ça s'arrangera, essaya-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses boucles.

Il se rapprocha ensuite d'elle et déposa ses lèvres dans sa nuque. Elle tendit la main pour attraper la sienne et se blottit contre lui, son dos contre son torse et son bras enserrant sa taille. Là, elle se sentait en sécurité. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque croire qu'effectivement, tout irait mieux dans quelques temps, qu'elle devait juste réapprendre à parler aux gens, à rire avec eux, et tout ce genre de choses qu'elle ne savait plus faire.

* * *

Bam. Bam. Bam. Quand elle se réveilla, le sang battait contre ses tympans et au premier frémissement de paupières, Helen sentit la migraine s'installer. Elle décida de ne plus boire, pour ce qui devait être la centième fois minimum, puis elle se blottit contre le corps chaud de Liam. Elle sentit un bras entourer sa taille et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux, témoin du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de fermer les volets. Elle se réveilla doucement, bercée par la respiration de Liam.

\- Aspirine ? finit-il par demander.

Elle acquiesça sans ouvrir les yeux, refusant de ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'une phalange, redoutant l'implosion. Il se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard, posant le verre plein sur la table de chevet et sa main sur son front.  
\- Je te laisse te réveiller, Niall est debout, je vais aller lui parler.

Elle marmonna une approbation et il repartit. Liam trouva le blond exactement à la même place où il l'avait laissé, c'est-à-dire assis à table, menton sur ses bras croisés, fixant les cadavres de bouteilles encore là.

\- Tu survis toi ? demanda le brun avec un sourire.  
\- J'ai pas trop trop abusé hier, donc ça va. Juste fatigué.  
\- Eilis est déjà partie ?  
\- Elle travaille le dimanche matin.  
\- Oh...

Niall haussa les épaules. Liam s'assit en face de lui, après s'être servi un café. Ils s'observèrent sans vraiment discuter, se réveillant petit à petit. Finalement, le plus âgé repoussa sa tasse, captant ainsi son attention.

\- Fallait que je te demande quelque chose.

L'expression du blond se fit intriguée et d'un mouvement de la main, il l'encouragea. Liam lança un bref regard vers le salon, où Harry et Louis étaient blottis, sur le canapé et devant la télé. Il lui confia ses doutes à voix basse.

\- Harry et Louis agissent bizarrement. Genre, vraiment.

Niall battit plusieurs fois des paupières et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Vraiment ?

Les coins de sa bouche frémirent mais il retint le sourire qui luttait pour s'installer. Liam ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, perdu dans ses raisonnements intérieurs.

\- Eh bien, un coup ils se parlent, un coup non. Et... tu ne trouves pas qu'ils se collent moins ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ils... ils se touchent moins, tu vois ?  
\- Parce que tu regardes la fréquence à laquelle ils se tripotent ? fit Niall avant de laisser échapper des éclats de rire.  
\- Non ! protesta Liam en rougissant légèrement. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
\- Pas vraiment non.  
\- Niall... Si tu sais quelque chose...  
\- Mais Liam, c'est évident quand même.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? demanda Zayn qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.  
Au vue de ses mèches brunes qui gouttaient encore, il sortait seulement de la douche. Il se dirigea vers la cafetière, la mit en route et poussa des bouteilles pour s'asseoir à la même table que ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Liam trouve que Louis et Harry sont bizarres.  
\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, si ? fit le métis en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Plus que d'habitude, insista l'originaire de Wolverhampton.  
\- Ils viennent de se disputer, ils cherchent sans doute leurs repères à nouveau. On n'a jamais su comment ils s'étaient réconciliés, en plus.  
\- Parce que ça ne nous regarde pas. Le principal, c'est qu'ils se parlent encore.  
\- Oui mais si on le savait, on comprendrait peut-être.  
\- Tu es le seul à vouloir comprendre, s'amusa Niall.  
\- Parce qu'il ne supporte pas que quelque chose lui échappe, ce n'est pas nouveau, rit légèrement Helen en rentrant dans la pièce.

Elle checka Niall, selon leur rituel qui s'était établi dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, et fit la bise à Zayn, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Liam. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Quel est l'objet du débat ce matin ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.  
\- Louis et Harry, l'informa distraitement l'anglo-pakistanais. Ton amoureux trouve qu'ils sont bizarres et voudrait savoir comment ils se sont réconciliés.  
\- Oh. Mais c'est évident, pourtant.  
\- Mais vous êtes tous au courant de quelque chose, ou bien je suis débile ?

La brune étouffa un rire, n'osant répondre.

\- Dans un lit, finit par dire Niall.  
\- De quoi, dans un lit ? fit Liam en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire de Helen s'effaça et elle se mit à regarder attentivement le jeune homme, qui semblait follement s'amuser.

\- Louis et Harry. Ils se sont réconciliés dans un lit. A toi d'imaginer comment, personnellement je préfère éviter.

Un silence s'abattit sur la table, immédiatement rompu par le cri indigné  
de Helen.

\- Mais t'es dégueulasse !

Elle s'écarta vivement de la table sur laquelle coulait l'eau que Zayn avait recrachée suite à l'annonce de l'irlandais. Ce dernier se précipita pour tapoter le dos du métis qui s'étouffait.

\- Respire, Zayn.

Il toussa encore quelques fois, sous le regard dégoûté de Helen qui passait un coup d'éponge sur la table.

\- Tout en délicatesse, Niall, fit-elle. Et merci pour l'image mentale.

Elle se rendit compte que Liam n'avait toujours rien dit et tourna la tête vers lui. Il regardait fixement les deux autres membres du groupe qui étaient encore installés dans le salon, inconscients du fait que leur plus grand secret était mis à nu à quelques mètres de là.

\- Liam ? appela-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, complètement perdu.

\- Ils sont [i]ensembles[/i] ?

Niall acquiesça.

\- Mais je n'ai rien vu venir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le sais, et pas moi ?  
\- Je m'en doutais, j'en ai parlé avec Louis et les ai surpris y a quelques jours. Suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, sans vouloir être méchant.  
\- Ensembles. Louis et Harry, ensembles. En couple. Qui s'embrassent et qui...  
\- On ne veut pas en imaginer davantage, intervint Helen en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.  
\- Mais tu ne nous as rien dit, lui reprocha Zayn.  
\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Ils ont leurs raisons.

Ils se turent, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Niall riait sous cape de la tête que faisait Liam et se leva pour mettre toutes les bouteilles dans un grand sac poubelle. Il ne remarqua ainsi pas Louis qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, ni le regard pesant de Liam qui lui suivait. Non, ce qui le fait revenir sur la terre ferme, ce fut la manière dont le "Quoi ?" du plus âgé claqua. Il observa immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Le châtain était debout en plein milieu de la pièce et Harry venait d'arriver à ses côtés, comme à chaque fois que l'atmosphère se faisait électrique.

\- Vous n'avez rien à nous dire, par le plus grand des hasards ? questionna froidement Liam.

Et Niall s'en voulut aussitôt quand le regard océan de Louis s'agita. Il aurait dû le deviner, que Liam ne laisserait pas les choses ainsi et s'empresserait de demander des explications.

\- Pas à ce que je sache, répondit calmement Louis.  
\- Bien sûr. Et toi, Harry, tu ne vois pas ?  
Le plus jeune se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et détourna le regard, incapable de lui mentir.

\- Écoute Liam, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais...  
\- Vraiment ? Tu n'as même pas une petite idée ?

Louis secoua la tête. Là, sous la lumière blafarde de la cuisine, il lui sembla que tous ses sens se décuplaient. Il sentait avec plus de précision le sang qui pulsait dans son crâne, chaque battement renforçant le mal de tête déjà installé. Il avait davantage conscience de la présence de Harry, derrière lui, tel une ombre qui attendait sa décision. Avec tous ces regards braqués sur lui, il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, s'efforça de respirer. Il pouvait s'en sortir sans rien avouer. Il suffisait de la jouer finement et de s'échapper avec une pirouette, une blague. Il le faisait en interview, ce ne serait pas plus difficile.

\- On est tous au courant. Autant nous le dire, non ?  
\- Au courant de ?  
\- Du fait que Harry et toi êtes ensembles.

Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Niall, qui semblait désolé pour eux, et prit encore une profonde inspiration. Il ne savait exactement ce qui courait dans ses veines. Peur ? Sans doute. Honte ? Plus probable. Mais honte de quoi ? Pas de Harry. Surtout pas. Alors quoi ? Il sentit la main du bouclé se poser sur son épaule et le contact le brûla, il eut l'impression que tous n'attendaient que ça. Un geste qui leur prouverait qu'ils avaient raison. Alors sans réfléchir, il se dégagea brusquement.

\- Alors tu crois ces stupides rumeurs maintenant ?

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir le regard éberlué que lui lança Harry et sa bouche qui s'était entrouverte sous le choc. Sauf que Louis regardait droit devant lui, dardant ses yeux qui suintaient de colère sur Liam.

\- Tu vis avec nous tous les jours, et tu penses, [i]vous pensez[/i] vraiment que nous sommes gays ?  
\- Louis, l'avertit Helen qui avait capté du coin de l'oeil le pas en arrière qu'avait fait le bouclé.  
\- Harry et moi ne sommes pas ensembles, d'accord ? continua-t-il sans y prêter attention. Alors je...

La porte de la cuisine claqua brusquement, le coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase. Un souffle lui échappa et il regarda autour de lui avec incompréhension. L'absence de Harry lui sauta aux yeux et sa colère retomba d'un coup, le laissant vide et seul aux milieux de ses erreurs.

\- T'es vraiment stupide, lâcha Helen avant de quitter la pièce.

Et dans aucun des regards qui étaient posés sur lui ne traînait une once de compassion.


	23. Chapter 23

Il se demandait souvent à quel moment il s'était égaré. La réponse était sûrement quand il avait croisé les orbes jade pour la première fois. Son destin avait été scellé, ceux qui tiraient les ficelles là-haut avaient dû prévoir ça. Il avait cependant perdu pied et il devait bien y avoir une date précise. Il la cherchait, en vain, dans la myriade de souvenirs communs qu'ils échangeaient Harry et lui. Louis s'était laissé emporté, il devait se l'avouer. Oh, il avait essayé de rester dans le droit chemin, un peu, mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était ces fossettes quand Harry souriait, c'était sa voix si particulière quand il lui murmurait des mots pendant des interviews. C'était la délicatesse de son toucher, la force de ses bras quand il le serrait contre lui. C'était la fragilité qui ne quittait jamais son regard et qui laissait Louis pantelant, submergé par un instinct de protection. Il aurait pu continuer cette liste encore longtemps, mais il savait que l'autre n'en avait que faire à l'instant même. Il pourrait énumérer chaque raison qui faisait qu'il était devenu la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, ça ne changerait rien s'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ces trois mots. Ceux-ci restaient sur sa langue, bloqués, témoins de son incapacité. C'était un trop gros pas à effectuer. Cela voudrait dire qu'il acceptait de se battre. Il n'était pas encore sûr que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Même s'il était dos au mur comme en ce moment.

\- [i]Pourquoi ?[/i]

Il eut une image fugitive de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer quoique ce soit, Harry continua.

\- Tu sais à quel point ça fait mal ? Dis moi, Louis, si tu te mets à ma place, arrives-tu seulement à imaginer, d'ailleurs ? T'avais pas besoin de faire ça. C'est quoi ton problème sérieusement ? On pourrait croire que tu le fais exprès, putain. Tu veux quoi, que ça ne marche pas ? On peut-  
\- J'ai peur, coupa Louis.

Ça avait été murmuré. Premier aveu. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, impuissant. Il se sentait glisser sur la mauvaise pente. Harry resta la bouche légèrement entrouverte. La colère s'évapora en silence.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-il, un peu perplexe.

Louis sourit amèrement et détourna le regard.

\- Lou, dis moi. Explique moi. On ne va pas y arriver, sinon.

Il se rapprocha de lui, s'arrêtant à quelques dizaines de centimètres, n'osant le frôler. C'était une des premières fois durant lesquelles leur différence de taille était justifiée. Harry soupira légèrement en comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien et ouvrit les bras, en faisant un dernier pas. Il ferma les yeux et sa gorge se serra quand il le sentit enfouir son visage au creux de son coup. Il se rapprocha davantage de lui, éclipsant les dernières molécules d'oxygène qui les séparaient, quand il le sentit trembler dans ses bras. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en sentant de fines gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur sa clavicule et dévaler contre lui.

\- Louis...  
\- Je me déteste, souffla-t-il finalement. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.  
\- C'est fini, chuchota Harry. Ce n'est pas grave.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés. Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme et il sentait la respiration de Louis caresser sa peau avec de moins en moins de heurts. Il gardait les yeux fermés et profitait du reste de ses sens. Il y avait le parfum diffus de l'after-shave du châtain, la chaleur de son corps sous ses doigts. Sa colonne vertébrale était dessinée contre ses mains, les vertèbres faisant de petites bosses sous sa peau. Au loin, Harry entendait le son de la radio de la cuisine, qui crachait de ses enceintes une chanson au rythme mélancolique. Ou bien, il s'inventait sa propre mélodie au gré de son envie, ce qui paraissait plus probable.  
Il ignorait combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, à attendre que les doutes et remords s'apaisent. Ils ne se lassaient pas, s'accrocher l'un à l'autre et rester ensemble semblaient être les seules actions qui comptaient à l'instant même. Harry finit par bouger, caressa les cheveux lisses du bout des lèvres, y laissant un fantôme de baiser. Il s'écarta et remonta une de ses mains sous le menton de Louis pour qu'il arrête de fuir son regard. Ses yeux étaient rougis, le bouclé chassa du pouce une larme et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il essaya de faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec tendresse, ultime signe de pardon. Après avoir arrêté, Harry écarta une mèche qui lui barrait le front et recula, saisissant sa main. Il s'assit sur le lit et attira Louis contre lui, l'entourant à nouveau de ses bras.

\- Explique moi.  
\- On est vraiment obligé ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça et posa son menton sur son épaule.

\- Mais prends ton temps.

Louis se détendit après la dernière phrase et inspira légèrement.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. Et surtout pas à cause de moi. Comment... il hésita, comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir peur ?

Harry rit légèrement.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas peur ?

Il avait noué leurs doigts contre le ventre de Louis et embrassa furtivement sa mâchoire avant de continuer.

\- Si je voulais le dire aux autres, c'est parce que Niall était déjà au courant, qu'il s'en fout, et que eux aussi. On en avait parlé dès le début, tu te souviens ?

Leurs soirées autour du feu de bois dans le jardin de Harry d'il y a quelques mois lui revinrent en mémoire. La question de leur orientation sexuelle avait été une des premières qu'ils avaient abordées, pour dissiper tous les doutes. Alors il hocha la tête, pour que le brun continue.

\- Et connaissant Liam, j'aurais préféré qu'on lui dise pour ne pas qu'il rumine et parte au quart de tour comme ce matin.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'exposer.  
\- Tu le seras aussi.  
\- Oui, mais...  
\- Peu importe. Louis, je voulais juste le dire aux garçons pour qu'on ait pas à se cacher ici. C'est tout.  
\- Tu... tu ne veux pas que le reste soit au courant ? demanda-t-il en se retournant légèrement vers lui, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
\- Je croyais que...  
\- Je me sens comme toi, Louis, fit Harry en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. Donc... on est pas obligé de prévenir le monde entier. C'est toi qui m'as dit que l'on serait nous, et rien que ça. A notre façon.

Le plus âgé se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras, si bien qu'ils finirent par s'allonger, se retrouvant l'un en face de l'autre. Il tendit la main et noua leurs doigts, soupirant d'aise quand Harry se rapprocha de lui.

\- J'aurais dû t'en parler.  
\- J'aurais compris, oui.  
\- Je te demande juste un peu de temps. C'est... Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Haz. Je ne veux pas qu'on gâche tout en se précipitant.

Le brun acquiesça et souffla pour écarter la boucle qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Un peu de temps, murmura-t-il.

*

La vie est faite de traditions qui se nouent et se défont. Il suffit parfois d'un grain de sable pour bouleverser des habitudes ancrées depuis longtemps au plus profond de nous-mêmes. Zayn en faisait l'expérience ces jours derniers. Même depuis un an, si on voulait remonter plus loin. C'est assis sur la balustrade de sa fenêtre qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça. Sa position était délicate, faite d'équilibre. Il était perché, ses pieds battant le vide, une cigarette se consumant au creux de ses doigts. Au loin, il entendait un air de guitare, sans doute Niall. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, s'attardant sur les ondulations de la mélodie. Il la connaissait, il avait le titre de la chanson quelque part dans ses souvenirs. C'était frustrant, mais le silence qui l'entoura quand elle s'arrêta l'était encore plus. Bien sûr, en habitant à Londres, il n'avait aucune pureté, fragilisé par les bruits de la circulation et de la vie. Mais ce n'était plus suffisant pour Zayn. L'absence de son lui était devenue insupportable au cours de son ascension vers les sommets. Déjà petit, il n'avait jamais aimé ça, habitué à sa famille nombreuse, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Le silence était menaçant. Tout pouvait se briser en un silence, un non-dit. Il recracha un dernier petit nuage de fumée et écrasa son mégot contre la balustrade en métal, y laissant une trace claire, cendrée. Éternelle, sans doute. Prudemment, il descendit de son perchoir et retourna dans sa chambre. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur son portable, objet noir luisant qui contrastait avec le blanc du bois de sa table de chevet. [i]La vie est faite de traditions qui se nouent et se défont,[/i] songea-t-il à nouveau. Il s'assit au rebord de son lit et attrapa le mobile.

« Hey ! How r u ? x » tapa-t-il rapidement.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et il fronça les sourcils en esquissant un sourire.

« Bien et toi ? »

Il n'avait aucune base en français. Alors qu'il cherchait quoi répondre sans perdre la face, son BlackBerry vibra à nouveau dans ses mains.

« I was kidding. I'm sure that the only sentence you know in french is "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?" :P I'm fine and you ? »

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle connaissait déjà certains aspects de sa personne.

« Fine too. Last day off before rehearsals. »  
« Tell me more, tell me more... »

Il s'adossa contre la tête de lit, un oreiller calé dans son dos et se mit à chantonner sans faire attention la célèbre mélodie de Grease.

« Nice song, Louis loves it. »  
« Who doesn't ? »  
« I have to admit that I don't really like this movie. »  
« I'm not sure I'll continue to talk to you. »  
« You're so mean... »  
« I know, I know. But you can't live without me, so... »  
« How did you know ? »

C'était osé, il le savait. Mais c'était le troisième échange qu'il avait avec la jeune femme depuis son retour de Londres et ils s'étaient suffisamment rapprochés pour qu'il se le permette.  
Des coups furent doucement portés à la porte de la chambre et il releva la tête.

\- Hey, je te dérange ? demanda Niall.

Il secoua la tête, tapotant un « I have to go. Xx » à Pauline, avant de ranger son BlackBerry dans sa poche, en mode silencieux.  
Niall vint s'asseoir au bout de son lit et Zayn devina qu'il était nerveux à la manière dont il tordait ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, un pli soucieux creusant son front.  
\- Je me sens mal.

Le métis fit une légère moue désapprobatrice.

\- Si c'est à cause de ce matin, il n'y a pas de quoi...  
\- Ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire. Je voulais juste... je croyais vraiment que ça les aiderait. Qu'ils sachent qu'ici, ils n'ont pas à se cacher.  
\- Niall... soupira Zayn.  
\- Non, tu comprends pas. C'était obligé que Liam réagisse comme ça. C'est plus fort que lui, il ne supporte pas qu'on lui cache quelque chose, surtout quand ça pourrait influencer le groupe, notre avenir. Je ne pensais quand même pas que Louis...  
\- Personne ne pouvait prévoir, d'accord. Tu voulais les soulager, ça n'a-  
\- L’Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, contredit le blond. J'espère juste qu'ils se calmeront, tous. Et que ça se réparera.  
\- Bien sûr que oui. Est-ce que, sérieusement, tu as déjà vu Louis et Harry rester en froid plus de quelques jours ? Et puis Liam... ça le rend malade que tout ne tourne pas rond. Tout va s'arranger. Et c'est largement mieux qu'on l'apprenne maintenant. On va pouvoir agir en fonction de ça.

Niall acquiesça, semblant enfin se ranger à l'avis de son aîné.

*

Ses lèvres étaient douces contre les siennes et il se demanda comment il avait pu penser un jour pouvoir s'en passer. Les boucles brunes glissèrent entre ses doigts alors qu'un soupir s'échappait de sa bouche. Son odeur était partout autour de lui, elle était imprimée dans sa peau. Louis s'accrochait où il pouvait. Il se sentait partir à chaque mouvement de main. Les lèvres de Harry se plaquèrent sur les siennes, il le mordit légèrement. Le plus âgé s'empressa de descendre ses mains sur son corps. Il caressa quelques instants ses abdominaux qu'il avait vu se dessiner au fil du temps. Ses doigts déposaient des frissons sur sa peau.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès pour qu'on se réconcilie comme ça, haleta Harry au creux de son oreille.

Il secoua la tête, aspira la peau à la base de son cou. Ça laisserait une marque, il le savait. Il était sien, et maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant... Peu importait.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

C'était sans mesure. Cette passion dans leurs veines, c'était inqualifiable. Ils avaient froid, ils avaient chaud. Leurs peaux brûlaient à chaque frôlement. Chaque friction était insoutenable, tant c'était bon. Et ils en voulaient plus, ils en voulaient toujours plus. Et quand cela atteindrait le sommet, ils n’auraient plus peur de se perdre. Chacun serait l'ancre de l'autre.


	24. Chapter 24

C'est un souffle s'échouant sur sa nuque qui le réveilla. Il garda les yeux fermés, savourant le moment avec ses autres sens. Une main était posée au creux de sa hanche, légèrement possessive, et des jambes s'entremêlaient aux siennes. Il poussa un léger soupir de contentement et se recula un peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être complètement contre Louis sans le réveiller. Le parfum du jeune homme était partout contre lui, il dut se pincer pour vérifier qu'il était bien réveillé. Il entendit le garçon geindre et sourit quand il s'étira, ses pieds glissant le long de ses mollets.

\- Salut beauté, murmura le châtain au creux de son oreille, et il jurait qu'il pouvait sentir son sourire contre sa peau.

Harry rit doucement avant de se retourner.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, fit-il en posant sa main sur la mâchoire de Louis. Ça m'avait manqué.   
\- A moi aussi, avoua l'autre à voix basse.

Il s'avança ensuite, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles du brun. Le baiser ne fut qu'un frôlement délicat de leurs sourires, puis Louis enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry, indifférent aux protestations du jeune homme qui essaya de se dégager.

\- Tu me chatouilles, râla-t-il, des gloussements tentant de lui échapper.

Le plus âgé soupira avec exagération, avant de dire d'un air dramatique qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait avec lui. Harry poussa une exclamation indignée et s'écarta pour de bon, afin d'attraper son oreiller et de l'écraser sur son copain.

\- Vengeaaance ! Cria-t-il.

Il s'empressa après coup de sortir du lit et de courir dans le couloir, riant dès que l'expression de Louis lui revenait en mémoire. S'engouffrant de justesse dans la salle de bain, il entendit le châtain s'écraser contre la porte.

\- Ouvre Styles ! Sale traître !

Il essaya de calmer son fou rire, qui commençait à lui faire mal au ventre.

\- Il faut que tu avoues ta défaite, pour ça.  
\- Jamais. Je vais plutôt attendre que tu ressortes.

Le sourire de Harry se fana quand il réalisa qu'il était pris au piège.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne me laisses pas sortir, je vais mourir ici, tout seul, et tu ne retrouveras jamais quelqu'un comme moi, et tu te suicideras, et on veut éviter ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Un rire machiavélique lui parvint, n'annonçant rien de bon pour lui.

\- Qui dit que tu me manqueras ? Au contraire, je vais enfin pouvoir récupérer les t-shirts que tu m'as volés, et mes pulls, et mes CDs, et plein d'autres trucs.  
\- Mais ce n'est que du matériel, pense à tout ce que je t'offre... objecta-t-il d'une voix grave et entendue.

Louis se mordit la lèvre, voyant exactement de quoi il parlait. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, Liam débarqua dans le couloir, et s'arrêta net quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Louis, salua-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
\- Bonjour.   
\- La salle de bain est libre ? Questionna-t-il.

Un air gêné s'afficha sur le visage du plus âgé. L'atmosphère était étrange. Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, se remémorant son attitude peu recommandable de la veille.

\- Harry s'est enfermé dedans.

Il accompagna son explication d'un vague mouvement de la main. Liam arqua un sourcil.

\- C'est... sérieux à ce point ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il se sent obligé de se cacher pour t'éviter ?

Louis s'esclaffa.

\- J'essaye d'échapper à la vengeance ultime des chatouilles, fit la voix du bouclé, étouffée par la cloison.  
\- Eh bien essaie d'y échapper ailleurs, je veux prendre ma douche.

Ils entendirent un long soupir et le loquet se déverrouilla.

\- Périmètre de sécurité, quémanda le brun avant d'oser sortir.

Louis secoua la tête et se contenta de tendre la main, l'attirant contre lui. Il faillit s'émerveiller encore une fois de la manière dont leurs doigts s'accrochaient les uns aux autres, si naturelle et si parfait et rassurante. Liam leur rappela sa présence d'un toussotement.

\- Petit déjeuner dans vingt minutes, indiqua-t-il avant de refermer la porte, s'effaçant dans la salle.

Et c'était ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous assis autour de la table de leur salle à manger. Helen était à côté de Liam, un sourire tranquille sur le visage. Parfois, sa main s'évadait dans les cheveux bouclés de son amant, retraçait une caresse de sa tempe à sa mâchoire puis retournait sagement jouer avec ses couverts. Zayn semblait encore endormi et la trace de son oreiller était imprimée sur sa joue. Cela fit sourire Niall, qui poussa une tasse de café vers lui. Les derniers arrivés furent Louis et Harry. Les regards se braquèrent sur eux, faisant légèrement rougir le plus jeune. Ils s'empressèrent de s'installer.   
Le silence était pesant. Chacun semblait attendre quelque chose et Louis mit longtemps à comprendre que c'était à lui de parler. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire quand une main se posa sur son genou. Il releva la tête et son regard accrocha celui de Harry. Il y lit tellement de confiance que toute la peur s'envola. Tout chez le brun criait que cela allait bien se passer. Il devait juste y croire. Et les mots vinrent plus facilement qu'il n'aurait pensé.

\- Harry et moi sommes ensemble.

Il n'y eut pas d'exclamations joyeuses, ni de félicitations. Celles-ci n'arrivèrent que lorsqu'il s'excusa, une poignée de secondes après. Une effusion de mots jetés à la pelle, tant mélangés qu'ils en devenaient presque intelligibles. Louis saisit juste qu'ils étaient heureux pour eux. Un poids s'envola de ses épaules. Il prit une longue inspiration, la première qui n'était pas douloureuse depuis août.

\- Ce n'est pas le tout, mais on veut une preuve nous, fit Helen en lui lançant un regard machiavélique.   
\- Oh oui, le bisous, le bisous ! en rajouta Niall en tapant dans ses mains, un grand sourire peint sur son faciès.

Louis les fixa d'un air interdit puis osa jeter un coup d’œil à Harry. Le jeune homme avait rougi, mais sembla reprendre contenance rapidement puisqu'il se tint plus droit, un air de défi empruntant toute sa posture. Il se tourna vers le châtain, ses doigts allèrent instinctivement se nicher en bas de sa nuque, glissant légèrement dans les courtes mèches de cheveux. Et il se pencha rapidement, frôla à peine les lèvres de Louis que déjà il se reculait. Un sifflement salua tout de même sa courte prestation et il fit une petite révérence, un rictus étira sa bouche.

\- Satisfaits ?  
\- Ça ira pour l'instant oui, fit Niall d'une voix haut-perchée.

Louis étouffa un rire, ne remarquant pas ni le long regard que s'échangeaient Helen et Liam, ni l'air sadique qui voila un court instant leurs iris.

\- Au fait, vous avez dormi ensemble cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'originaire de Wolverhampton d'une voix grave.  
\- Euh... Oui, acquiesça Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.  
\- Il faudrait peut-être que vous laissiez la porte ouverte maintenant, continua Helen.   
\- Pour éviter... vous voyez ce dont je parle, renchérit Liam.

Le couple les observa d'un air choqué, alors que Niall baissait la tête pour cacher son sourire.

\- Je suis d'accord avec eux, intervint Zayn... Surtout avant les concerts ou les interviews, il ne faut pas trop que vous vous fatiguiez.

Louis faillit recracher le lait qu'il buvait. Harry lui tapa frénétiquement le dos en fusillant le reste de la table du regard. Niall, n'y tenant plus, explosa, provoquant une avalanche de rires.

\- Vous auriez vu vos têtes, je ne vais jamais m'en remettre, haleta Liam qui retint de justesse Helen pour ne pas qu'elle tombe de sa chaise. 

Elle cria subitement en regardant sa montre.

\- Oh mon dieu, le match commence dans un quart d'heure !

Elle se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit dans le salon.

\- Liverpool - Manchester United, non ? demanda Niall à Louis.

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de sortir lui aussi de la pièce, Harry sur ses talons, l'adrénaline bouillonnant déjà dans leurs veines. Zayn enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Il va encore y avoir des morts, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Niall soupira longuement. 

\- Hauts les cœurs camarades, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

*

\- Vous êtes vraiment moches, fit Helen lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans le salon.

Le ton était amusé, malgré la moue dégoûtée qui habillait sa bouche depuis que Harry et Louis étaient rentrés. Ils la toisèrent et Liam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes pas sérieux, soupira-t-il. 

Et il serra la brune dans ses bras. Elle passa une main agacée dans ses boucles brunes et se mit à ronger l'ongle de son pouce gauche. L'originaire de Wolverhampton l'empêcha de le faire plus longtemps en attrapant sa main.

\- Tu vas encore te rendre malade. C'est...  
\- Pas qu'un match de foot. C'est le derby. 

Il secoua doucement la tête, habitué depuis le temps maintenant. Louis se mit à l'autre bout de canapé et Harry s'adossa contre ses jambes en s'asseyant sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait l'espace entre le grand écran plat et l'endroit où ils se tenaient. 

\- On sait que ManU va gagner de toute manière, lâcha-t-il.   
\- C'est pas Webb l'arbitre pourtant.   
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.   
\- C'est ça, Styles.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en même temps, sachant que ça exaspérerait l'autre.

\- T'as pris des mouchoirs au moins ? s'enquit-il en la regardant cette fois.

Elle le fusilla du regard, avant de serrer la main de Liam, presque à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Les compositions des équipes apparurent à l'écran et elle sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de claironner.

\- On va vous écrabouiller. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

Et en chœur avec la foule du stade, elle entonna le You'll Never Walk Alone, célèbre hymne du Liverpool Football Club. 

Le derby. La rivalité entre Manchester United et le club de la Merseyside n'était plus à prouver, et elle était leur unique cause de dispute. Pour Helen, c'était l'honneur de la ville dans laquelle elle avait grandi après avoir déménagé d'Athènes, à ses cinq ans. Liverpool, le grand port déchu. Elle l'adorait. C'était sa [i]maison[/i]. Parfois, le scouse perçait encore quand elle prononçait certains mots. Et d'autres fois, elle le faisait exprès, rien que pour signaler qu'elle venait de là-haut, et que le club le plus titré d'Angleterre était le sien.  
Louis jouait avec les boucles de Harry quand le coup de sifflet signalant le début du match résonna. L'adrénaline pulsait dans leurs veines, à tous. Même Liam, qui regardait le match d'un air désintéressé, se prit à retenir son souffle aux actions clés.  
Elle cria à l'instant même où les filets tremblèrent. Le ralenti passa, encore, et encore. Celui d'un geste surtout. Steven Gerrard, le capitaine, qui traversait le terrain pour aller embrasser le blason cousu sur sa poitrine devant les supporters mancuniens. Elle exultait. L'affichage du score changea. Liv'pool 1 - 0 ManU. Louis s'enfonça dans le canapé et les yeux de Harry étaient devenus orage. Il lâcha quelques insultes, à voix basse. La mi-temps se termina quelques instants plus tard. Helen avait le sourire aux lèvres et elle se leva, s'éclipsa de la pièce, rentrant presque dans Niall qui voulait y rentrer.

\- Tiens, t'es encore vivante ? Harry aussi ? demanda-t-il en riant.  
\- On mène !  
\- Oh, j'en connais un qui doit faire la gueule.

Elle rit avec lui, avant de se rendre compte de la présence de la blonde cachée dans son ombre. Son attitude se fit plus forcée, elle lui adressa un rapide signe de la main, avant de se résoudre à s'échapper dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa le plateau rond rangé au dessus du frigo qui servait uniquement pendant ces occasions et déposa dessus des canettes de bière fraîches. De retour dans le salon, elle laissa choir le plat sur la table basse et prit deux boissons, en tendant une à Liam. 

\- Bois beaucoup, conseilla-t-elle en regardant Harry, pour oublier la défaite qui se profile.

Il se renfrogna et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de mettre ses boucles en désordre en passant sa main dedans. Il s'écarta, visiblement pas prêt à la pardonner. 

\- Boude pas va, tu supportes des mauvais, c'est pas nouveau.   
\- Je te rappelle qu'on est en tête de la Premier League, intervint Louis.   
\- Mais vous êtes en Europa League, rétorqua la jeune femme.  
\- Et vous nulle part. Donc je te propose de te taire. 

Un son choqué s'échappa de ses lèvres et il lui sourit d'un air sarcastique. Et Liam eut du mal à comprendre l'exact enchaînement des événements qui suivirent. Personne ne s'était rendu compte que le match était reparti. Et il vit Helen lever son bras et l'envoyer rapidement dans la direction de Louis. De la bière s'échappa de la canette au moment-même où le commentateur hurlait "GOAAAL LIVERPOOL". Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce alors que le plus âgé était choqué. Elle réalisa que son équipe avait marqué et poussa un cri ravi. Cela sembla sortir de sa stupeur le châtain qui se jeta sur elle. Ils tombèrent du canapé et il prit grand soin d'essuyer son bras luisant de bière sur elle. 

\- Ah, ben j'avais raison, vous vous entretuez finalement, rit Niall en rentrant dans la pièce.  
\- On devrait les séparer tu crois ? demanda Liam, perplexe.  
\- Oh non, on a plein de place sur le canapé comme ça.

Il s'installa effectivement dessus, avant d'attraper la main d'Eilis et de l'attirer sur ses genoux. Il noua ses bras autour d'elle et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque dégagée par le chignon qu'elle s'était fait. Son souffle fit naître une multitude de frissons sur sa peau et il s'amusa à les suivre du regard.   
Toujours au sol, Louis et Helen avaient fini par se séparer.

\- T'es dégueu, geignit la jeune femme, je suis couverte de bière.

Pas vraiment dans un meilleur état, le châtain lui tira la langue avant de se rapprocher de Harry. La brune jeta un regard derrière elle et alla s'asseoir à côté de Liam pour les minutes de match restantes. Les joueurs de Manchester United semblaient avoir pris un coup derrière la tête avec le deuxième but et traînaient des pieds, peinant à concrétiser leurs actions offensives et perdant progressivement la possession du ballon. Le coup de sifflet résonna peu après la dernière grosse occasion de Liverpool, laissant le score inchangé.

\- Victoooire, s'exclama Helen en faisait un V avec son index et son majeur de la main droite.

Elle se mit rapidement sur pieds et s'éclipsa de la pièce en criant une fois dans le couloir :  
\- Je vais prendre ma douche.

Elle entendit Louis dire un juron et se précipiter derrière elle. Poussant un petit glapissement, elle se dépêcha de courir dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte au nez du châtain.

\- Et je vais prendre tout mon temps, rit-elle une fois derrière la cloison.


	25. Chapter 25

Deux semaines plus tard, les répétitions pour le Up All Night UK Tour avaient commencé, remettant à nouveau quelque frénésie dans la vie du groupe anglais. Les garçons n'avaient plus vécu cette ambiance depuis la tournée d'X Factor, et la différence était flagrante. Là, on ne s'occupait que d'eux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres candidats pour distraire le staff.  
Helen et Eilis observaient ce manège d'un coin de la salle, assises sur les sièges qui accueilleraient bientôt les fans de One Direction. Elles ne discutaient jamais vraiment, toutes deux ramenant leurs cours et travaillant. Ce n'est qu'au bout du quatrième après-midi que la copine de Liam osa faire part de ce qui la tracassait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché entre nous ?  
\- Pardon ? fit Eilis en relevant les yeux du texte français qu'elle lisait.  
\- Tu ne m'aimes pas. On ne se parle pas, alors qu'on vit la même chose. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, marmonna la blonde en détournant à nouveau le regard.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas les gens.

Ce n'était pas une accusation, ni un reproche. C'était un fait, que la brune énonçait calmement. La cause de tout cela, d'après elle. Eilis se renfonça dans son siège, relevant malgré tout le menton.

\- Toi non plus.  
\- Effectivement, approuva la brune. Sauf que j'ai laissé quelques personnes rentrer dans le cercle. Liam, ma meilleure amie, les garçons, et je parle à des gens à l'université. Toi...  
\- J'ai Niall, fit la plus jeune sur la défensive.  
\- Exactement. Tu as Niall. Tu n'as que Niall. Et vous êtes parfaits ensemble, vous vous complétez. Mais... tu as juste oublié que certaines autres personnes méritent elles aussi que tu leur accordes de l'attention. Surtout nous. Tu nous connais à travers Niall.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je connais ? Quatre autres mecs qui n'ont pas vu que parfois, leur meilleur ami était à la dérive, et qu'il se demandait presque tous les jours ce qu'il faisait dans le groupe ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient parfaits.  
\- Encore heureux.  
\- Juste que tu aurais dû faire des efforts, continua Helen sans prêter attention à l'interruption, parce qu'ici, tu es en sécurité. Personne ne connaît ton passé, Niall t'a toujours épargnée, on avait une bonne image de toi.

Un silence se fit. La blonde triturait maintenant un fil qui s'échappait de la manche du pull crème qu'elle portait. Elle était légèrement agacée par le fait que l'autre jeune femme ait raison. Et le regret s'insinuait peu à peu en elle. Elle remonta aussi loin qu'elle pouvait dans ses souvenirs et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait effectivement fait aucun effort. Dès le moment où elle avait compris que Niall ne serait jamais qu'à elle, elle avait rangé les quatre autres membres du groupe dans la petite boîte de son esprit réservée aux gens non fréquentables. Sans préavis. Elle avait sans doute eu tort.

\- C'est trop tard maintenant ?  
\- Ce n'est jamais trop tard, sourit Helen.

**

Un baiser volé au détour d'un couloir, l'adrénaline dans leurs veines dès que des pas se rapprochent. Une personne qui entre, des toussotements qui émanent, deux corps qui s'écartent. Un rire. Puis un autre. La nervosité dans le timbre de leurs voix. Une explication bancale. Un col mal fermé. Une trace violacée imprimée sur la peau de son cou. Un sourire satisfait. « Tu es mien. » Le secret. [i]Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés.[/i] Ses doigts qui soulèvent légèrement son t-shirt. Un clin d’œil Un murmure taquin au creux de l'oreille. Un rictus. Deux soupirs.  
Une discussion. Deux, trois, quatre. Des cris. Une porte qui claque. La chaleur d'un corps. « Tout va bien se passer. » Une main remonte le long de son dos. Une de ses boucles roule entre son index et son pouce. Il se détend. Et acquiesce, signalant qu'il est d'accord.

**

\- Voilà, termina Louis. Nous n'avions rien prévu. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser.

Harry secoua doucement la tête, pour montrer qu'il se rangeait à son avis. Le silence n'était pas lourd, réalisa-t-il. Seulement à la hauteur de ceux qui suivaient les longues déclarations. Simon Cowell ne laissait rien paraître, mais il était certain que quelque part dans son cerveau, les rouages avaient déjà commencé à s'engranger, pour pallier la nouvelle difficulté que les deux jeunes hommes infligeaient à leur fragile départ de carrière.

\- Et vous avez prévu quoi, pour maintenant ?  
\- Je ne veux pas que le monde entier soit courant, décréta fermement Harry.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de jeter un coup d’œil à Louis pour savoir que ce dernier était d'accord. Ils en avaient discuté, plusieurs fois, et avaient toujours eu le même avis sur la question. Harry savait très bien que dès que la presse serait avertie du nouveau tournant de leur relation, chaque personne suivant leur actualité se permettrait de les juger. Il en avait fait l'expérience précédemment et accordait encore malgré lui une attention particulière aux critiques. Celles qui étaient négatives plombaient toujours son moral, même s'il essayait de se dire que les gens les proférant ne le connaissaient pas, et ne devraient par conséquent l'atteindre si facilement avec de simples mots.  
Ils avaient encore besoin de temps. Ils devaient se trouver, apprendre les règles qui régissaient le jeu de leur nouvelle relation. Ils en avaient toujours fait qu'à leur tête, bravant les interdits, les frontières qu'imposait normalement l'amitié, mais ils avaient envie de bien faire les choses cette fois.  
La main de Louis vint trouver le genou de Harry et le serra légèrement. Le plus jeune sentit une vague de chaleur étreindre son cœur et ses lèvres se fendirent en un léger sourire dès que le courage que lui prodiguait ce simple geste courut dans ses veines. Il soutint le regard de Simon, attendant une réaction de sa part exposant davantage ce qu'il ressentait face à leur annonce que les quelques répliques qu'il leur avait adressées.

\- Bien, je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris, après tout. Peut-être que des félicitations s'imposent tout d'abord, n'est-ce pas ?

Louis haussa les sourcils, incrédule, alors que Simon continuait de poser sur eux un regard paternel.

\- Vous le saviez ?  
\- C'était une de mes prédictions, effectivement, confirma l'homme. J'ai donc déjà réfléchi à ce que nous allons faire. Je ne suis pas de ces chefs d'entreprise qui cherchent tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour licencier leurs employés dès qu'ils apprennent qu'ils sont homosexuels. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je sais que vous serez plus enclins à donner tout ce que vous avez au groupe si vous avez à côté de ça trouvé un équilibre sain et si vous êtes [i]heureux[/i]. Je veux seulement quelques garanties. Si je vois au fil du temps que vous ne les respectez pas, je serais contraint de vous faire signer un nouveau contrat, avec des clauses spéciales dedans. Mais ne pensons pas tout de suite au pire, rit-il légèrement.

Les doigts de Harry avaient désormais trouvé ceux de Louis et s'étaient entremêlés à eux. Il avait conscience de retenir son souffle et avec du recul, il se serait sans doute trouvé ridicule. Mais à l'instant même, il se demandait seulement quel engagement Simon attendait de leur part en échange de sa bénédiction.

\- Vous ne voulez pas dévoiler votre relation et cela me va tout à fait, continua leur mentor. Quand vous souhaiterez l'inverse, nous pourrons y réfléchir, mais pour le moment, j'estime que vous prenez la bonne décision. Tous geste et propos déplacés sont désormais bannis des interviews. Cependant, il ne faut pas que cela se remarque. Des rumeurs courent déjà sur vous deux, nous pouvons continuer de les laisser courir, sans jamais nous prononcer à leur sujet. Il ne faut pas que vous changiez quoique ce soit, à ce moment-là. D'autre part, je tiens à vous avertir. One Direction est la chance de votre vie, vous en êtes conscients, je le sais. Alors veillez à bien séparer ce qui est de l'ordre de votre vie professionnelle -le groupe et la musique- de votre vie privée, intime et sentimentale. Je tiens à être clair, comme je l'ai été avec Niall, Liam et Zayn, ainsi que les autres artistes que j'ai eus sous ma direction. Je ne veux pas que votre travail pâtisse de votre relation.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent en restant silencieux. Ils se sentaient tous les deux soulagés. Ils avaient imaginé les pires scénarios -une fausse copine engagée sur le champ, des clauses horribles, l'arrêt du groupe, et plus encore- et étaient rassurés qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pris place dans la réalité.  
Simon abrégea leur rendez-vous et se leva. Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau puis leur serra la main en guise de salut, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le remercier, puis ils sortirent dans le couloir. Louis jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours, vérifia que les lieux étaient déserts avant d'attirer le bouclé contre lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre son cœur, écouta les battements qui s'apaisaient peu à peu pour retrouver un rythme normal. Il inspira l'odeur familière de son amant et ferma les yeux. Ici, il se sentait bien. Le monde entier semblait s'évaporer, seule l'impression d'être en sécurité restait. Le rythme cardiaque de Harry devenait une mélodie de fond, régulière et reposante, telle la pluie contre sa fenêtre les soirs d'automne. Les doigts du jeune homme traçaient naturellement des arabesques dans son dos, un dessin infini dont lui seul connaissait le sens. Son menton était posé au sommet de son crâne. Louis se sentait petit, mais d'une bonne manière. Il était protégé, il le savait.

*

Quand ils rentrèrent au loft, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis installés dans le salon. A leur plus grande surprise, Eilis et Helen discutaient dans un coin, un livre ouvert sur les genoux de la brune qui montrait du doigt certain passages. Louis n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi elles parlaient.

– Les mecs ! s'exclama Niall en se levant immédiatement du fauteuil duquel il regardait précédemment la télé. Vous venez nous sauver ! Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler [i]philosophie[/i] depuis deux heures.

Louis fit la grimace et rentra pour de bon dans la pièce, entraînant Harry à sa suite. Il remarqua que Liam les suivait du regard, tentant de lire sur leur visage si la discussion avec Simon s'était bien passée. Il attendit néanmoins que les deux jeunes hommes soient assis pour oser leur demander.

– Ça a été ?  
– Mieux que ce qu'on pensait, acquiesça Harry. Il faut juste qu'on ne mélange pas le groupe et nous. Et on a décidé de garder ça pour nous, aussi.

Zayn expira, laissant s'échapper de ses lèvres un filet de fumée blanche, et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de les regarder en souriant.

– Il faut qu'on aille fêter ça, alors.  
– Oh oui ! s'exclama Niall. Dernière soirée avant la tournée.  
– Helen et moi avons déjà prévu quelque chose, fit Liam d'une voix gênée.  
– Si vous voulez absolument être ensemble, on peut annuler, s'empressa d'ajouter la brune. C'est juste que pour nous aussi, c'est notre dernier soir ensemble.  
– Pas de souci, la rassura Louis. On saura s'amuser sans vous.

Son expression se fit soulagée et elle rit avec lui.

– Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûre, Tomlinson.  
– On te racontera, tu verras.  
– Que j'ai hâte, railla-t-elle. Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Elle s'efforça de garder un air énigmatique quand Liam l'interrogea du regard. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, faisant la bise à tout le monde et confia son livre à Eilis sous les protestations de Niall - « Je vais encore en entendre parler ! » -. Elles se retournèrent vers lui et le firent taire d'un haussement de sourcils, ce qui entraîna des moqueries affectueuses de la part des autres. La brune sortit ensuite de l'appartement, regardant au passage sa montre. Elle allait devoir se dépêcher si elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

L'air froid londonien le fouetta le visage dès qu'elle posa un pied en dehors de l'immeuble dans lequel vivaient le groupe. Elle remonta son écharpe jusqu'à couvrir son nez et pesta contre le temps exécrable qui avait pris la capitale anglaise en otage depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se dirigea d'instinct vers la bouche de métro la plus proche et quelques minutes plus tard, elle marchait sur Brompton Road. Elle rentra dès qu'elle put dans Harrods et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement quand la chaleur du célèbre magasin à la devanture verte l'entoura. Elle promena son regard sur les objets tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres, s'accorda quelques rêveries, avant de prendre l'escalator et d'aller à l'étage gastronomique. Elle ne voulait pas faire les choses à moitié.  
Helen parcourut les rayons et commença par acheter du chocolat. Celui que préférait Liam, qui était fourré avec des morceaux de cerises. Puis elle prit du foie gras. Et elle avait conscience que c'était cliché au possible, mais pour une fois, elle avait envie que ce soit ainsi. Ils en avaient besoin, d'un retour aux bases, au temps des premiers rendez-vous et à l'époque où elle cherchait à l'impressionner. Leur relation avait pris une pente glissante depuis l'incident, le dialogue d'habitude si naturel entre eux semblait assourdi, les gestes étaient moins instinctifs. Elle voulait qu'ils aillent à nouveau de l'avant. Qu'ils recommencent à faire des projets, qu'ils voient de nouveaux les choses du même angle. Ça en valait la peine.  
Elle termina tranquillement ses achats et finit par rentrer chez elle.

Quand le soir-même Liam sonna et qu'elle lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il resta un instant dans l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés. Le salon était méconnaissable. Seules deux lampes étaient allumées, le reste de la lumière provenaient de la multitude de bougies qui étaient agencées dans ce qui semblait être tous les moindres recoins du salons. Le résultat était magnifique, bien qu'il se demanda brièvement si tout ne risquait pas de prendre feu d'un moment à l'autre, vu le nombre incalculable de livres qui débordaient habituellement des étagères. Helen se tordait les doigts, attendant sa réaction. Il sourit et rentra davantage, jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et dit à voix basse :  
– Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter du fait qu'il y ait plein de bougies et que non seulement, cela ne te dérange pas, mais qu'en plus elles sont là de ta propre initiative ? Et [i]allumées[/i].

Elle rit légèrement et observa avec lui la pièce. Les flammes dansaient, entraînant un ballet d'ombres aux murs. C'était apaisant, elle devait l'admettre.

– Je voulais te faire plaisir, chuchota-t-elle en retour.  
Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et murmura un merci.

(,,,)

\- Harry ?

Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller lorsque l'appel résonna dans la chambre. Une porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma. Il grogna et serra les dents quand son dos l'élança après qu'il eut fait un mouvement avec l'une de ses jambes.

\- Harry, tu vas bien ?

La voix de Louis semblait inquiète. Il secoua la tête et sentit des doigts effleurer ses boucles.

\- On t'attend, les autres sont prêts.  
\- Je vais pas pouvoir, marmonna-t-il après avoir dégagé son visage du coussin.

Il évita soigneusement le regard du châtain. Il détestait se montrer faible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Louis s'agenouilla au pied du lit, pour être à sa hauteur, et sa main dévia pour se poser sur la joue du bouclé. Il sourit d'un air rassurant qui signifiait qu'il pourrait tout entendre.

\- Je peux pas bouger, fit-il misérablement. Je... j'ai dû faire un faux mouvement pendant les répétitions hier et avec le stress d'aujourd'hui, ça n'a rien arrangé.  
\- T'as mal où ?  
\- Au dos...

Et il se dégagea du creux de sa main, tournant son visage vers le mur.

\- Harry... Haz, c'est pas grave. Je vais rester avec toi. On appellera un médecin si ça ne s'est pas arrangé demain, d'accord ?

Harry haussa les épaules et Louis se mordit la lèvre, quelque peu désemparé.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres, je reviens.

Il se releva et sortit de la pièce en éteignant la lumière au passage. Traversant le couloir, il rejoint le salon où l'attendait Zayn et Niall, habillés et prêts à partir.

\- Haz ne vient pas, annonça-t-il. Il ne se sent pas très bien, donc je vais rester avec lui.  
\- C'est grave ? demanda Niall en fronçant les sourcils. On peut ne pas sortir aussi.  
\- Non, non. Profitez-en. C'est la seule soirée de libre qu'on va avoir avant longtemps. On vous abandonne un peu tous, grimaça-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit l'irlandais en secouant la tête d'un air qui se voulait rassurant. On va y aller, alors.  
\- Tu nous préviens en cas de problème, fit Zayn d'un air préoccupé.  
\- Bien sûr.

Il les serra tous brièvement dans ses bras alors qu'ils sortaient du loft, et referma la porte d'entrée. Le silence retomba et il se demandait quoi faire quand l'évidence le frappa. Il alla dans sa chambre et dénicha sous son lit un paquet cadeau, qu'il emporta avec lui. Il retourna ensuite voir Harry et le lui tendit.

\- Tiens. Ton cadeau de Noël.  
\- C'est dans trois semaines, Louis.  
\- Je sais, soupira affectueusement le plus âgé. Je t'en rachèterai un autre. Ouvre.

Harry saisit la boite emballée et déchira avec précautions le papier coloré. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire.

\- Un coffret de massage ? T'es sérieux ?

L'expression réjouie de Louis se fana.

\- T'aimes pas ? grimaça-t-il. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un peu idiot, mais...  
\- C'est top, coupa Harry. Arrête de paniquer. C'est juste que c'est... assez intime.

Il rougit légèrement et pinça ses lèvres. Des fois, souvent même, il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que Louis et lui étaient... eh bien, étaient en couple.  
Louis pencha la tête, et considéra l'affirmation, avant de sourire d'un air entendu.

\- L'idée me plaît.   
\- À moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent et Harry lui fit un clin d’œil avant de se redresser. Il essaya de retrancher la douleur dans un tout petit espace de son esprit et noua ses doigts autour de la nuque de Louis. Leurs regards restaient accrochés. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. La distance devint infime, leurs bouches se frôlèrent. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres. Son cœur loupa un battement, comme d'habitude, avant de battre plus allègrement.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Louis passa ses mains sous son T-shirt, il frémit lorsque les doigts froids rencontrèrent sa peau. Il leva les bras quand son amant passa le dit vêtement au dessus de sa tête. Il frissonna sous l'air frais et Lou le força à se rallonger sur le ventre prudemment et s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son omoplate droite, avant d'attraper le coffret. Il l'ouvrit et prit le tube d'huile de massage, enleva le bouchon et en versa un peu au creux de ses mains.

\- Tu me dis si je te fais mal.

Et il passa ensuite ses doigts sur le dos dénudé, observant avec un sourire en coin les frissons qui suivaient leurs passages. Il pressa quelques endroits et s'arrêta quand Harry poussa un gémissement étouffé.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il en laissant ses mains à plat.  
\- Continue, souffla Harry.

Il sourit et ses doigts virevoltèrent à nouveau, dénouant petit à petit les muscles. De temps à autres, il embrassait légèrement la nuque du jeune homme et finit par se relever quand il s'aperçut qu'il somnolait. Tendant la main, il atteignit l'interrupteur et éteint la lumière.

\- Tu restes, hein ? murmura le bouclé d'une voix endormie.  
\- Oui, le rassura-t-il. Je me change juste.

Il enleva son jean et sa marinière avant de se rallonger à ses côtés, passant un bras sur ses hanches. Harry se blottit contre lui et il soupira de bien-être en sentant son cœur battre. Il ferma les yeux et mêla ses jambes aux siennes, et sombra de fatigue avant de s'en rendre compte.


	26. Chapter 26

Manchester, 23rd december.  
Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you Boo Bear. Happy birthday to youuu.  
La salle scandait à pleins poumons, vibrante d'émotion. Harry agitait les bras, guidait les fans qui chantaient à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique. Pouvait-on mourir de fierté ? C'était ce qu'il semblait être en train de lui arriver. Il observait Louis planté au milieu de la scène, une moue aux lèvres. Embarrassé et ému. Le bouclé fit quelques pas jusqu'à le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte pleine de sueur, mais il serra fort, fort. Ne pas le laisser partir. Ses doigts s'étaient nichés au creux de son dos, avec l'habitude qui confirme la fréquence du geste. Il colla sa joue contre celle de son amant, puis y appliqua ses lèvres. Il perçut vaguement que les cris redoublaient de ferveur. Puis il sentit les trois autres garçons s'ajouter au câlin. Niall murmura un Joyeux anniversaire Louis qu'ils faillirent ne pas entendre. Puis ils se séparèrent et saluèrent la foule. Il ne leur restait plus que deux chansons à chanter, puis le concert se terminerait, s'étant déroulé aussi bien que les précédents. Ils les chantèrent puissamment, sans une fausse note, et le bonheur irradiait d'eux et pouvait être senti à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.  
Plus tard, dans leur loge, ils s'accordèrent sur le fait que cette soirée avait sans doute été l'une des meilleures de leur vie. Ils se douchèrent, changèrent de vêtements et rejoignirent le van à l'extérieur, prêts à regagner leur hôtel. Le lendemain, ils rentreraient chez eux. Mais avant ça, Harry avait prévu quelque chose de spécial. Et il avait du mal à contenir l'impatience et le stress qui l'agitaient de toutes parts. Louis le regardait d'ailleurs d'un air mi-intrigué, mi-inquiet, alors il s'empressa de lui sourire. Liam et Niall faisaient les pitres devant eux, de toute évidence pas fatigués par le concert. La voix du blond résonnait dans tout le véhicule.

\- À mon tour, fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, pourquoi un fou marche-t-il sur les tuyaux d'eau ?

Un grand silence lui répondit et il se renfrogna un peu.

\- Pour avoir de l'eau plate ! Vous n'êtes pas drôles.  
\- Niall, c'est... nul, rétorqua Louis avec un air horrifié.  
\- Lamentable, renchérit Harry.  
\- Vous êtes juste jaloux.

Et il gagna la bataille, puisque le van descendit dans le parking souterrain de l'hôtel, coupant net la discussion. Ils descendirent en baillant et en traînant des pieds, les muscles de leurs jambes commençant à être vidés de toute adrénaline et à les tirailler. Ils se dirent bonne nuit dans le couloir où étaient leurs chambres et Harry glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Louis et l'entraîna jusqu'à la suite qu'il avait réservée. Il sourit en voyant l'air ébahi de son amant devant la splendeur des lieux. Le tout faisait sans doute la même superficie qu'un appartement de taille moyenne. Les murs étaient décorés avec goût, il reconnut quelques reproductions de tableaux de grands maîtres. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et sourit d'un air malicieux en se retrouvant face à face avec le lit dans lequel il pourrait certainement se coucher dans le sens de la largeur et quand même n'avoir que le bout des pieds qui dépassaient.

\- Harry ! l'appela Louis de la salle de bain.

Il haussa un sourcil et interrompit sa visite pour le rejoindre.

\- Y a une baignoire, babilla le plus âgé d'un air émerveillé. Elle fait même jacuzzi.

Il s'avança et lança un rapide coup d’œil à la mosaïque et au marbre qui habillaient la pièce, avant de focaliser son regard sur l'énorme baignoire qui occupait un coin entier.

\- C'est cool, finit-il par dire en essayant de garder un air détaché.  
\- D'habitude, y en a pas. Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter.

Harry réalisa soudain que le ton était entendu et il sourit. Incorrigible.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait se reposer... On sort de concert, demain on fait la fête...

Les bras de Louis entourèrent sa taille et il ferma les yeux paresseusement, se laissant reposer contre le torse de son amant.

\- Prendre un bain, c'est le meilleur moyen de se détendre, chuchota le châtain. Allez, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui.  
\- Hmm, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu.

Louis s'écarta et alla ouvrir le robinet, laissant l'eau déjà brûlante tomber en cascade sur la faïence blanche. Il ouvrit le placard situé sous le lavabo et en ressortit avec un grand sourire du bain moussant, qu'il fit couler dans la baignoire.

\- Louis, tu fais quoi ?  
\- Je vais prendre un bain. Comme tu ne veux pas, je le fais tout seul.  
\- Mais...  
\- Et d'ailleurs, je proclame la mise en place d'une interdiction de contacts physiques entre toi et moi. Voilà.  
\- Tu boudes ?  
\- Même pas, Styles.  
\- J'y crois pas, rit Harry. T'es sérieux ?  
\- Tout à fait.

Et il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, enlevant ses Toms, puis son t-shirt rayé.

\- Maintenant, tu peux sortir, j'ai encore ma dignité, déclara-t-il en coupant l'eau.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa un véritable éclat de rire s'échapper de ses lèvres, qui se fana quand il reçut des gouttes sur lui.

\- Noon, Louis !

Ce dernier se leva avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, et fouetta à nouveau la surface de l'eau de sa main. Harry perdit son sourire une fraction de secondes avant de braver, t-shirt détrempé, le flot de mousse que Louis ne se lassait de lui envoyer et de se jeter sur l'autre jeune homme. Il ne se rendit compte de son erreur qu'une poignée de secondes plus tard, quand ils titubèrent et heurtèrent le rebord de la baignoire. Dans une énorme éclaboussure, Louis tomba à l'intérieur, entraînant Harry avec lui.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ! geignit le bouclé.

Il fit la grimace en essayant de ne pas suffoquer avec la mousse qui s'était échouée sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça pique les yeux en plus.  
\- Arrête de râler, intima Louis.

Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et les posa à plat sur son torse.

\- Autant rester, maintenant, non ?

Harry ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde sous le toucher avant de se pencher sur Louis.

\- Et qu'en est-il de ton interdiction ? murmura-t-il à voix basse au creux de l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Un hoquet s'échappa des lèvres du châtain qui glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et l'attira davantage contre lui.

\- Je pense la suspendre, répondit-il sur le même ton.  
\- Bien, sans ça je n'aurais pas pu t'offrir ton cadeau. 

Harry se recula et observa l'expression qui prenait peu à peu possession des traits de son visage. 

\- Surprise, fit-il d'un air amusé. 

Il défit la boucle de sa ceinture d'un mouvement de doigts et s'efforça -sous les rires de Louis- de faire descendre son pantalon trempé.

\- Tout est de ta faute, se renfrogna-t-il. J'avais tout prévu dans les moindres détails.   
\- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ?

Harry enleva son propre t-shirt sous le regard appréciateur de son amant et se releva, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le fond glissant. Il lui tendit la main une fois sorti de la baignoire que Louis s'empressa d'attraper. Il gratifia le jeune homme d'un haussement de sourcils qui les fit pouffer tous les deux avant de l'emmener à sa suite dans la chambre. Là, il ôta son pantalon -et petit conseil, éviter de rentrer dans une baignoire avec un slim, vous pourriez bien rester coincé dedans -à grands renforts de mouvements de hanches, sous les éclats de rire de Louis. 

\- N'oublie pas de respirer, railla Harry. 

Il se redressa une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé du satané vêtement et le rire de Louis se bloqua dans sa gorge. L'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdit considérablement de par leur jeu de regards. Harry fit quelques pas et poussa délicatement Louis sur le lit, s'installant à genoux devant lui. Ses mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes retracer les fins abdominaux du jeune homme. Avec amusement, il nota la manière dont sa respiration se bloqua avant de se faire plus rapide. Harry se pencha sur lui et embrassa le tracé de sa mâchoire, se dirigeant progressivement vers ses lèvres pleines. Il y appliqua les siennes, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de ferveur quand Louis entrouvrit sa bouche. Puis il s'en désintéressa et glissa le long de son cou, sentit le sang pulser sous ses lèvres et Louis rit légèrement quand il sourit, protesta en disant que ça chatouillait.   
Il s'appliqua à marquer chaque partie du corps de son amant comme sienne. Il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir, alors qu'il était persuadé de le connaître par cœur. Le silence régnait dans la chambre, à part les soupirs du plus âgé qui le rompaient parfois. Harry finit par les faire basculer, jugeant que le moment était arrivé. Se retrouvant au dessus de lui, Louis sembla comprendre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et chuchota :  
\- Tu es sûr ?

Le bouclé hocha la tête. Louis repoussa une mèche qui lui barrait le front et scruta son regard vert aux pupilles agrandies par le désir. Il vacilla intérieurement sous le poids de la confiance qui y régnait. Il se mordit la lèvre et Harry baissa les yeux, esquivant les siens.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, on n'est pas obligé de...  
\- Si je ne veux pas ? coupa Louis, arquant un sourcil. Sérieusement ?  
\- On en a jamais trop parlé, alors...

Il haussa une épaule avant d'attirer le jeune homme encore plus près de lui. Les mots devinrent rapidement à nouveau inutiles. Au fur et à mesure, l'appréhension quittait son ventre. Sa peau brûlait là où Louis le touchait. Ses doigts traçaient des runes de feu invisibles sur son corps, ses soupirs résonnaient mélodieusement dans le silence. Un ultime échange de regard leur suffit pour comprendre que maintenant serait le bon moment.  
Et émerveillé, Harry constata que ça ne lui fit pas si mal. Les légers picotements de douleur qui remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale se fondirent presque instantanément au plaisir. Louis était partout. Partout. Tant de présence était aveuglant. Il peinait à respirer et c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il emprisonna de son poing gauche un pan du drap, ayant soudainement besoin de rattacher à quelque chose. Quand son amant accéléra encore une fois le rythme devenu erratique de ses coups de reins, la boule nichée au creux de son ventre explosa et il s'abandonna. Sa vision se moucheta furtivement de points blancs. Il serra le corps tremblant de Louis entre ses bras, nicha son nez au creux de son cou. Le cœur du châtain battait au moins aussi vite que le sien, il le sentait contre lui. 

\- Joyeux anniversaire, souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. 

*

C'était le bruit de son portable vibrant contre la table de chevet qui le réveilla. Zayn ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tapota à tâtons la surface en bois verni jusqu'à mettre la main sur son précieux gadget. Il déchiffra le message et aussitôt se mit à sourire, nettement plus réveillé que quelques secondes auparavant.

de Pauline.  
J'ai réservé mes billets d'avion, j'arrive le 30. Tu viendras me chercher ?  
Bien sûr. Envoie moi les horaires. J'ai hâte de te voir.  
Plus que quelques jours... xx

*

Harry se mordillait nerveusement les oncles, tant et si bien que Louis se demandait s'il n'allait pas avoir le bout des doigts en sang d'ici leur arrivée à son domicile familial. Nous étions le 24 décembre et après s'être doucement réveillés dans leur chambre d'hôtel, les deux anglais se dirigeait vers Doncaster, où leurs deux familles seraient réunies pour fêter l'anniversaire de Louis le midi, puis Noël le soir même, avant que chacune le fête avec le reste de ses pairs le lendemain. Une organisation qui avait été fastidieuse, mais tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu désormais.   
Ce qui rendait Harry nerveux, c'était le fait qu'ils aient décidé de tout avouer à leurs parents. Ils s'étaient en effet rendus compte il y a peu que tout le monde avait été mis au courant -même Simon et la production !-, sauf leur famille. La faute à un emploi du temps trop étriqué et au bon moment qui ne venait jamais.   
Louis ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux que Harry, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer pour rassurer comme il le pouvait le jeune chanteur. Cela ne marchait que moyennement. Il posa alors sa main sur le genoux de Harry et serra légèrement.

\- Tu sais que ça va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Gemma est déjà au courant, et donc peut-être que ta mère aussi. Quant à la mienne... il haussa les épaules. Tout le monde sera là. A moins que tout le monde soit contre, ceux qui ont des réticences se tairont pour le moment.

Harry hocha la tête, ne se sentant pas capable d'articuler quoique ce soit pour le moment. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Louis et ferma les yeux, se focalisa seulement sur les sons -la respiration de Louis- et les senteurs -son after shave-. Ses petits repères. Ce qui faisait que son monde tournait rond.

\- J'ai juste peur de leur gâcher Noël.  
\- Ils seront heureux pour nous.

Il osa enfin sourire. 

\- Quelques heures.

*

Les passagers à destination de Dublin sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement. Dernier appel.  
Niall fit une légère grimace et s'écarta de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Eilis affichait déjà une moue boudeuse qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

\- Neuf jours, neuf dodos. Ça va passer vite, dit l'irlandais.  
\- Noël, puis le Nouvel An.  
\- Avec tes amis de la fac.  
\- Des amis à la fac. On devrait me décerner un trophée.  
\- Ce n'était pas gagné.  
\- Eh, je ne te permets pas ! s'indigna Eilis. Heureusement que tu pars, tu es de pire en pire.  
\- Mais bien sûr, rit Niall.  
\- Tout à fait.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire en plein milieu du hall de l'aéroport. Les autres personnes les regardèrent d'un air tantôt réprobateur, tantôt attendri. D'autres n'en avaient que faire. Niall préférait ces derniers.  
Il attira Eilis une dernière fois contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, inspira son odeur à plein poumons.

\- Ça va passer vite, rappela Eilis d'un ton railleur.

Il la coupa en l'embrassant et elle sourit contre ses lèvres.  
M. Horan est attendu à la porte d'embarquement de son vol. Veuillez vous dépêcher. Dernier appel.  
Il s'écarta et soupira.

\- Envoie moi un message quand tu es arrivé, lui intima Eilis avant de reculer.

Il acquiesça et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se hâter vers son vol. Neuf jours, neuf nuits. Une petite séparation puis de belles retrouvailles. Tout irait bien.

*

Assis au bout de la table, Harry à ses côtés, Louis regardait ses plus jeunes sœurs ouvrir avec application ses cadeaux. Il souriait avec affectation, la main de Harry effleurant parfois son dos. Une fois que les petites eurent terminé, il remercia tout le monde. Accroché à son poignet se trouvait la fine chaîne en argent que Harry lui avait offert.   
Le repas se déroula normalement, ils attendirent la transition entre le fromage et le dessert pour faire leur annonce. Louis tapota son verre avec son couteau, le bruit délicat résonna dans la salle à manger, faisant taire peu à peu les bavardages. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sentant tous les regards se poser sur eux.

\- Harry et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.  
\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Gemma. J'en étais sûre.  
\- Que Harry était enceinte ? plaisanta Louis avec un sourire en coin. 

Elle arqua un sourcil et se renfonça dans sa chaise. 

\- Allez-y, faites votre annonce, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Nous sommes ensemble, dit simplement Harry avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.   
\- Oh Hazza, glapit Anne avant de se lever et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il sentit la dizaine de nœuds qui liaient son estomac se défaire sous l'effet de l'étreinte. Il ferma les yeux, manquant ainsi Jay qui parlait doucement à Louis, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. 

\- Ce n'est pas une très grande surprise, disait-elle.

Louis haussa les épaules.

\- Tout le monde semblait le savoir sauf nous, apparemment.  
\- Vous en avez parlé au management ? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
\- Tant que cela reste un secret, ils ne sont pas trop contre.  
\- Bien, acquiesça Jay avec un léger soupir de soulagement. Je suis tellement fière de toi.

Elle l'attira contre lui pour illustrer ses propos. Louis capta le regard de Harry qui s'était rassi à sa place et lui fit un clin d’œil Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire ravageur en retour qui provoqua un rire moqueur de Gemma. 

\- On va ouvrir une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça, annonça Anne. Gemma, va aider Jay à ramener le dessert au lieu d'embêter ton frère.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En regardant tout ce petit monde évoluer tranquillement, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'était jamais autant senti normal. La présence de Louis à ses côtés, la main qu'il pouvait désormais poser sur la sienne, tout était terriblement évident. Telles les pièces d'un puzzle, les morceaux de leur histoire se mettaient doucement en place et il était sûr que le résultat final en serait à la hauteur. 

*

La chambre de Louis était plongée dans le noir et le silence protecteur de la nuit. Allongé sur le dos, il fixait de ses yeux grands ouverts le plafond. Un sentiment désagréable lui rongeait le ventre, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. Agacé, il finit par attraper son portable qui était posé sur sa table de chevet et alla machinalement à la conversation avec Harry.

« Tu dors ? » tapa-t-il.

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Oui, je suis en plein rêve et je te rappelle pendant la pub. »  
« Très drôle Styles. »  
« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »  
« Tu peux m'appeler ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le portable vibrait au creux de ses mains. Il décrocha et murmura un Hey.

\- Hey. Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Pas trop, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
\- Tu veux que je vienne ?

Louis rit doucement.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire parcourir Doncaster - Holmes Chapel de nuit parce que j'ai un coup de blues.  
\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas.  
\- Je sais.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Louis referma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. 

\- Harry, tu sais que... tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Il entendit un faible son étranglé à l'autre bout du fil, mais aucune réponse ne suivit.

\- Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu le savais quand même, non ? Il faut que tu le saches, parce qu'on ne sait jamais et c'est important que-  
\- Louis, coupa Harry. Je sais.

Il sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine et l'air se frayer jusqu'à ses poumons avec moins de difficulté. 

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, fit Harry avec sérieux. Je le sais. Ce ne sont que des mots au fond, et même si c'est plus rassurant que tu me les dises, ça ne change rien au fait que tu me le montres tous les jours et que je le sens à travers tes actions.  
\- D'accord, acquiesça Louis à voix basse.  
\- Je t'aime.

Il sourit et savoura l'empreinte que laissaient ces trois mots sur sa peau. Un voile de chaleur qui l'entourait délicatement. 

\- Tu vas pouvoir dormir ? s'enquit Harry.  
\- Je pense. Merci.  
\- C'est normal. Dors bien alors.  
\- Toi aussi.

Il raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres et se blottit davantage sous ses couvertures, le cœur soulagé.

*

Le vol Lyon - Paris était annoncé à l'heure et n'allait pas tarder à se poser. Zayn, bonnet vissé sur la tête et veste en jean rembourrée, attendait devant la sortie du terminal attribué au vol. Assis sur une des multiples chaises, il feuilletait un magazine sur le cinéma qu'il avait acheté un peu au hasard. Au détour d'un article sur la réussite de Keira Knightley outre-Atlantique, il entendit l'annonce qui faisait part du fait que l'avion s'était posé sans encombre et que ses passagers n'allaient pas tardé à en sortir. Il releva le regard vers les portes et constata qu'effectivement, le personnel de bord était déjà en train de les passer. Il attendit encore un bon quart d'heure et Pauline apparut. Il leva la main et elle sourit dès qu'elle le vit.

\- Tu aurais pu me faire une pancarte quand même, plaisanta-t-elle quand elle fut à sa hauteur.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit la bise. 

\- Je prendrai ton sac pour me rattraper.  
\- Je n'en attendais pas moins.

Il dut se rappeler d'arrêter de sourire -à ce point-là, ça devenait effrayant, il en était certain- et attrapa le sac de la jeune femme. Elle saisit son bras libre et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
Alors qu'ils étaient dans un taxi, Zayn s'aperçut avec soulagement que ça se passait beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Les dernières semaines passées à discuter via messages ou appels téléphoniques avaient contribué à les rapprocher et le résultat était à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendaient au départ.   
La soirée du 31 décembre arriva vite. Ils passèrent le début de la journée à superviser les installations et les préparations du lieu que Zayn et les garçons avaient loué, un grand hôtel en plein centre de Londres. Tout se passa sans anicroche. Il y eut seulement le moment où Pauline lui demanda s'il s'était trouvé une cavalière puis lui avait fait croire qu'elle serait accompagnée de son meilleur ami. Il avait fallu qu'elle lui dise que si elle était venue jusqu'à Londres c'était pour le voir, pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle le faisait marcher.   
Puis Pauline se retrancha dans la salle de bain du loft avec Helen et à part des éclats de rire, ils n'entendirent rien qui pouvaient leur indiquer ce qu'elles fabriquaient dedans.   
Zayn et Liam firent alors une sorte de pacte et allèrent s'entraider pour choisir la meilleure tenue possible. Zayn fut le premier à se décider, pour un polo blanc et un pantalon noir. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit de Liam et regarda son meilleur ami se creuser la tête devant son armoire.

\- On ne va pas tous les deux s'habiller avec un haut blanc et un bas noir.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre un haut noir et un bas blanc, répondit-il en riant. Ou une veste noire. Ou tu y vas nu, Helen sera contente.  
\- Bien sûr. Tu as d'autres bonnes idées ?   
\- Ben, tu peux mettre des tongs.   
\- Merci Zayn, grimaça-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer qu'il était en fait amusé.  
\- Mets toi comme moi, on s'en fiche. Tu ne vas pas mettre un haut rose pour te démarquer.   
\- D'accord, acquiesça Liam en sortant un t-shirt blanc tout simple. 

Il alla attraper le jean noir qui était posé sur sa chaise de bureau et enfila le tout sous les sifflements de Zayn.

\- Parfait, déclara ce dernier en le faisant tourner sur lui-même. 

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et attendirent que les filles sortent en jouant à Fifa. Après avoir perdu deux fois de suite contre Liam, Zayn abandonna et laissa Louis prendre la relève. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et ce fut la main manucurée de Pauline qui l'en sortit. Il cligna des yeux et l'examina. Elle portait une robe noire courte -mais pas trop-, simple mais avec un joli travail de plis. Une pochette rouge à fine chaîne dorée pendait à son épaule gauche et ses pieds étaient chaussés d'escarpins eux aussi noirs. En soit, la tenue n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, ni d'extravagant, mais elle la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été remontés en chignon structuré et ses yeux étaient fardés de noir. Ses lèvres avaient été parées d'un rouge à lèvres accordés à sa pochette.  
Il dut se rappeler de respirer et se releva. Elle semblait attendre son verdict, se balançant nerveusement sur ses pieds. 

\- Tu es magnifique, fit-il en saisissant délicatement sa main qu'il porta à sa bouche.

Elle rougit légèrement sous le baiser.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, retourna-t-elle le compliment en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Il sourit et porta de nouveau attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Harry était arrivé à son tour et discutait avec Louis et Helen. Liam tenait la jeune femme par la taille et écoutait la conversation. Sans lâcher la main de Pauline, Zayn se dirigea vers tout le groupe. Ils ne tardèrent à décider de partir. Louis et Harry trépignaient d'impatience -ils avaient presque tout organisé, il fallait l'avouer.  
Finalement, quand il y repensera plus tard, Zayn se rendra compte que ça devait paraître évident aux yeux de tous ceux qui les connaissaient qu'ils finiraient par se mettre ensemble. Mais sur le coup, quand le décompte fut scandé, il paniqua un petit peu et se demanda s'il devait agir là, maintenant, tout de suite. Les lumières des spots colorés tombaient sur le visage de Pauline, éclairant son sourire, remplissant son regard d'étoiles et son corps entier voulait faire quelque chose, saisir la jeune fille par la taille, boire son sourire à même ses lèvres, caresser la peau lisse de ses joues d'un tracé de pouce délicat. Le Bonne année fut littéralement crié par la foule autour d'eux, mais elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos et osa glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches. Elle ne s'écarta pas, se rapprocha au contraire de lui. Il se pencha légèrement, marqua une courte pause pour lui laisser le choix et elle parcourut les derniers millimètres. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes doucement, et ça avait le goût d'un souvenir presque effacé que l'on ravivait d'un seul coup. Il ferma les yeux, resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle, sentit ses doigts se nouer contre sa nuque.  
Les plus belles histoires sont celles qui vous tombent dessus sans prévenir. Ce ne sont ni les plus simples, ni les plus courues d'avance. Parfois, vous devez vous battre un peu plus que les autres pour gagner votre petit bout de bonheur. Vous avez envie d'abandonner, mais au final, vous savez que ce que vous obtiendrez vaudra tout ce que vous avez sacrifié. Et si on demandait à Zayn s'il voudrait remonter dans le temps et retrouver les jours qu'il avait passés à attendre, les nuits qu'il avait passées à s'interroger, les filles qu'il avait laissées passer devant lui sans se retourner, il aurait fermement dit non. Parce que cette histoire avec Pauline, encore à son commencement, le rendait fier et heureux. Et plus que tout, il voulait partager ce bonheur avec elle. Et pas une autre.


	27. Chapter 27

\- Tu vas être en retard, murmura Louis entre deux baisers.

Harry sentit son sourire contre ses lèvres et se détacha à contrecœur. Une moue boudeuse habillait sa bouche et le plus âgé résista tant bien que mal à l'envie de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui. A la place, il ramassa son sac en cuir et le lui tendit.

\- Je passe te chercher dès que l'interview est terminé.  
\- Merci, souffla le bouclé. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Il regarda sa montre et un juron lui échappa.

\- Je suis - vraiment- en retard en fait.  
\- C'est ce que je te répète depuis plusieurs minutes.  
\- C'est de ta faute.  
\- Mais bien sûr, ironisa Louis. File Styles.

Harry lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres avec un battement de cils exagéré et le châtain leva les yeux au ciel en riant légèrement. La porte se referma sur son amant et il retourna dans la cuisine où étaient encore posées sur la table leurs deux tasses. En parcourant la pièce du regard, on pouvait trouver d'autres signes de leur relation qui ne s'était pas dégradée depuis leur tout premier jour ensemble. Au contraire. Deux ans, songea Louis. Le nombre de gens au courant était encore restreint. Chaque indice qu'ils avaient laissé par inadvertance avait été soigneusement masqué par leur management. Deux ans, donc. 730 jours passés à se cacher, à mentir à des personnes plus ou moins proches d'eux. Et comble de la chose, les soupçons avaient enfin diminué. Les - Larry shippers- étaient bien moins nombreuses qu'avant, sans doute lassées par l'absence de réelles preuves et les insultes émanant de l'autre partie de la fanbase. Louis ne savait quoi en penser. Quelque chose dans cette situation l'agaçait, mais il était en même temps satisfait et aussi épanoui qu'il pouvait l'être. Harry et lui habitaient ensemble depuis quelques mois, quand ils avaient tous pris la décision de se trouver un autre logement. Helen et Liam avaient emménagé dans un loft bobo pas loin de chez eux. Zayn alternait entre la France et Bradford, et ne se posait jamais suffisamment à Londres pour y louer quelque chose. Les hôtels ou les chambres d'ami des autres lui suffisaient. Niall se remettait dans son coin de sa rupture avec Eilis, quelque chose qui les avait tous surpris tant c'était advenu soudainement, la jeune femme et lui s'étant mis d'accord qu'il ne se voyait plus assez depuis que la popularité du groupe avait explosé. Tous avaient décidé d'un commun accord de lui laisser du temps.   
Du côté de One Direction, rien n'avait véritablement changé, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient désormais le groupe connaissant le plus de succès. Ils avaient connu un tournant musical qui avait été largement accepté par leurs fans, et la ferveur qui envahissait chacune des villes qu'ils traversaient était restée la même, voire s'était accrue. Les filles hurlaient toujours leurs noms, les radios s'arrachaient toujours leurs interviews et les salles de concert ne désemplissaient pas. On disait quand même qu'ils étaient moins accessibles. Louis n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Il peinait à se rappeler leurs débuts.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses pensées et il alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans le judas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes devant la mine gênée de Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?   
\- J'ai oublié mon porte-feuille, marmonna le bouclé.

Louis soupira et alla le chercher. Machinalement, il se pencha sur le garçon après le lui avoir tendu, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent, léger toucher.

\- Dépêche-toi, maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Harry lui sourit, avant de s'éloigner. Trop loin, ils n'avaient ni entendu le clic du reflex, ni vu l'expression éberluée du photographe.

*

Louis ne savait pas où regarder. Sur la table était déplié le magazine et les photos s'étalaient partout sur les pages en papier glacé. Assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, Simon les toisait, un pli de mécontement barrant son front. Et à sa droite, Harry était tellement crispé qu'il en tremblait légèrement. Il osa frôler sa main, essayant de lui insuffler un peu de la force qu'il ne possédait déjà plus lui-même.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda finalement leur manager.

Le silence s'épaissit. Ils peinaient encore à réaliser. Leur secret n'en était plus un. Terminée leur vie cachée. Le monde entier était désormais au courant.

\- J'avais oublié mon porte-feuille, fit à voix basse Harry. Et nous nous sommes dit au revoir, comme...

\- Comme tout couple le fait habituellement,- termina-t-il mentalement.

\- Je pensais vous avoir mis en garde contre ça. On en avait parlé.

Il poussa un long soupir, se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Je dois en parler au reste du staff. Histoire de voir ce que nous allons faire. Je ne sais pas si la conférence de presse est une solution possible. Je suis plutôt pour le fait qu'on agisse comme si de rien n'était, pour calmer le tout. Peut-être que vous tweeterez dessus. Je dois y réfléchir.

Il poussa un soupir en se reculant dans son siège. Louis se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air d'avoir pris plusieurs années d'un coup. Sans doute était-ce le cas pour eux aussi.

*

@Harry_Styles : things happen and sometimes you just have to accept it .Xx

*

Les journées suivantes furent composées de photographes postés devant leur porte, d'articles de presse disséquant leur relation et de messages de soutien de la plupart de leurs fans. Ni Harry ni Louis ne les voyaient cependant, préférant rester coupés de tout en attendant que l'attention médiatique ne faiblisse. Sauf que plusieurs semaines plus tard, ce n'était toujours pas le cas, et ils furent forcés de sortir de leur retrait et d'affronter la réalité. Simon les convoqua de nouveau au siège du label, cette fois avec les trois autres membres du groupe. Ces derniers souriaient nerveusement, mais essayaient de soutenir Louis et Harry du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir pu le faire sur twitter. Ils étaient persuadés que rien qu'un tweet de leur part aurait calmé les rumeurs croissantes disant que la relation fraîchement mise à découverte les gênait et avait créé des tensions dans le groupe.  
L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage où avait lieu la réunion et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils sortirent tous et s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du couloir, se dévisageant gravement.

\- Tout va bien se passer, fit Liam d'une voix calme. C'est bientôt fini.

Louis hocha la tête et resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de ceux de Harry.

\- Cela peut difficilement être pire, de toute manière, plaisanta faiblement le bouclé.  
\- Ils pourraient décider de dissoudre le groupe.  
\- Merci pour cette perspective rassurante, Niall.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans leur intérêt. Premièrement, on n'a perdu que peu de fans, et je pense qu'à terme, on en gagnera même. Et puis, ils n'ont pas envie que tous les défenseurs des droits des homosexuels les accusent d'être homophobes.  
\- Zayn a raison, acquiesça Liam. C'est juste impossible. Non, je crois juste qu'ils nous ont convoqué pour qu'on définisse une stratégie une bonne fois pour toutes.

Une approbation générale traversa le groupe et ils se mirent en route vers la salle. Un bout de chemin parcouru dans les couloirs plus tard, ils y entrèrent et saluèrent les membres de leur staff présents. L'atmosphère de la pièce n'était pas tendue, ce qui les relaxa quelque peu.

\- Merci d'être venus, commença Simon avec un sourire. Je pense que cette réunion était nécessaire au vu de l'attention médiatique qui ne s'estompe pas. Nous avons ces derniers jours réfléchi au meilleur moyen possible de combiner ce que la presse a découvert et l'avenir du groupe. Et nous sommes parvenus à trouver une solution qui nous paraissait raisonnable. Nous voulions donc vous en faire part et vous demander votre avis.

Il se tourna vers l'une de ses collaboratrices, que Harry reconnut comme étant la directrice du département qui gérait leur image.

\- La meilleure manière d'éviter un scandale, c'est de l'ignorer, déclara-t-elle. Alors, nous avons décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de conférence de presse. Après tout, on n'a jamais vu de couple hétérosexuel faire de déclaration pour annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble. Votre relation doit être traitée normalement. Liam, Niall et Zayn, vous devrez juste clairement dire que vous n'avez aucun problème avec ça. Puis les gens verront au fur et à mesure que ça ne change rien. Car nous n'avons pas l'intention de changer quoique ce soit. Cela fait déjà deux ans que vous êtes ensemble, et aucun différence ne s'était faite sentir avant que ce ne soit découvert. Continuons donc ainsi. Pas de déclarations, nous allons éviter les interviews télévisés pour l'instant et quand le moment viendra, vous pourrez simplement répondre que oui, vous êtes ensemble. La seule chose que nous voulons, c'est ne pas amplifier la chose en faisant nous-mêmes le mouvement.

Elle leur sourit malicieusement avant d'ajouter :  
\- Et je suis sûre que vous aurez la répartie nécessaire pour savoir comment répondre aux questions embarrassantes.

*

La première interview télévisée qu'ils firent fut celle chez Alan Carr un mois plus tard. Le choix avait été assez rapide. Le courant passait bien entre les garçons et le présentateur. Ils étaient aussi sûrs que l'interview serait - amusante- et c'était une bonne manière d'évacuer les tensions qui persistaient encore.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que l'on se connaît, vous et moi ? demanda Alan après un énième éclat de rire du public.  
\- Plusieurs années maintenant, répondit prudemment Zayn.  
\- On pouvait espérer qu'après tout ce temps, notre relation serait dépourvue de tous mensonges et cachotteries, se lamenta-t-il avec un air mélodramatique.

Il lança une œillade entendue à Louis et Harry qui se renfoncèrent dans le canapé.

\- Désolé, Alan, finit par dire Louis avec un air contrit.  
\- Aucun de vous deux n'est célibataire alors, contrairement à ce que vous me disiez.

Ils hochèrent la tête prudemment.

\- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous me brisez le cœur. J'avais encore de l'espoir.

Un « aw » s'éleva du public et Alan sécha une larme imaginaire. Harry lui tapota le genou.

\- Il reste encore Niall.  
\- J'ai appris la nouvelle, effectivement, fit-il gravement. Vous aviez vraiment l'air heureux, même dernièrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- La pression et la distance. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui soit davantage présent et il semblerait qu'elle l'ait trouvé, alors...

Niall haussa les épaules, le regard voilé, et Alan passa à Zayn sans insister davantage.

\- Toujours avec ta frenchie, Zayn ?  
\- Toujours, sourit le métis. Tout se passe bien.  
\- Je ne pose même pas la question à Liam, il y a des photos de toi et Helen partout dans la presse. Liam et Helen en vacances en Grèce. Liam et Helen achètent un appartement. Liam et Helen adoptent un chien. Liam et Helen dînent en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Liam et Helen à l'avant-première du dernier film Marvel. Liam et Helen aperçus à Wembley pour la finale de la Ligue des Champions... Et ça continue, fit-il en brassant la pile de magazines sur la table. Je suis donc condamné à me consoler avec Niall.  
\- Je m'occuperai bien de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, rit le blond.  
\- J'y compte bien. Mesdames et messieurs, One Direction !

Les garçons firent une révérence sous les applaudissements du public.

*

@Real_Liam_Payne : so proud of @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson. love you guyssss

@NiallOfficial : let's go party now @onedirection, no more hiding, woo

@zaynmalik : i will just have to remember to knock on doors @harry_styles @louis_tomlinson my eyes burn ! still proud of you bros xx

*

Le soleil tapait fort. Ses rayons traversaient la fenêtre sans état d'âme et venaient s'échouer sur la jeune femme qui se tenait en face d'une psychée. De ses deux mains, elle lissait ce qu'elle portait, à la recherche du moindre pli qui nuirait à sa perfection. Sa robe était blanche. Longue. Un bustier finement brodé de perles mettait en valeur ses courbes, avant que le bas ne s'affranchisse de son corps en une multitude de volants. Elle avait des airs de princesse. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés, regroupés savamment en chignon et elle s'apprêtait à recouvrir son visage du traditionnel voile de tulle. Un bruit répété contre la porte interrompit son geste, elle se tourna vers l'origine du son.

\- Entrez. Sauf si c'est toi, Liam. Tu sais que ça porte malheur.

Un rire léger traversa la cloison et atteignit ses oreilles avant que son auteur n'apparaisse dans la pièce. Il se stoppa presque brutalement et Harry laissa échapper à la place une exclamation sans sens. Elle le regarda d'un air inquiet.

\- Haz ? Tu vas... bien ?  
\- T'es magnifique ! s'écria-t-il en agitant les mains et en s'avançant.  
\- Oh... Tu crois ? Ce n'est pas... trop, tout ça ? grimaça Helen en se tordant les doigts.  
\- Si... soupira le bouclé. Y a un problème.

Elle paniqua instantanément.

\- Je le savais ! Je l'ai dit à ma mère, que c'était beaucoup trop voyant. Et mes cheveux... C'est vu et revu. Il va détester. Je suis sûre qu'il va partir en courant, et que plus jamais il ne voudra me parler. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ai-je accepté cette foutue proposition ?

Elle allait continuer quand elle se rendit compte que Harry était mort de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
\- Je viens de gagner vingt dollars. Louis était persuadé que tu étais détendue vu la manière dont tu agissais depuis ce matin.  
\- Vous avez... parié ?  
\- Et j'ai gagné, fit-il fièrement. Mais peu importe. Le problème est que Liam va faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant. Donc il va mourir et paf, plus de One Direction. On sera tous tristes et la vie sera vraiment, vraiment, moche.

Elle souffla et détourna le regard. Il s'horrifia en voyant ses yeux se baigner de larmes.

\- Oh non ! Helen tu ne pleures pas, hein ? C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, faut pas que tu gâches ton maquillage, imagine les photos après.

Elle rit et essuya la perle salée qui avait osé dévaler sa joue.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, accusa-t-elle.

Il fit une moue contrite et ouvrit ses bras, l'invitant à se nicher dedans. Elle ferma ses paupières, inspirant son odeur. Son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné depuis quelques jours se calma.

\- Harry ? appela la brune d'une petite voix.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Ses doigts traçaient des arabesques apaisantes dans son dos et il embrassa ses cheveux avant de murmurer :  
\- Évidemment. C'est Liam et toi. - Liam et Helen- . Tu sais que c'était destiné à être scellé pour l'éternité.

Elle acquiesça, un peu rassurée. Il s'écarta légèrement et pressa ses lèvres sur son front avant de saisir sa main et de la faire tourner doucement sur elle-même.

\- Tu es parfaite.

*

Elle s'était toujours répétée ce à quoi elle devait absolument penser. Soulever légèrement sa robe et ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Marcher en rythme avec la mélodie qui s'éleverait dès qu'elle apparaîtrait. Sourire assez, mais pas trop, pas d'un air forcé. Et ne pas pleurer. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que tout, absolument tout, s'évaporerait dès qu'elle le verrait. Liam. Il se tenait devant l'autel, plus beau que jamais. Dieu que c'était cliché, mais elle ne pouvait se rappeler un moment où ses yeux avaient été aussi parsemés d'étoiles. Il resplendissait, dans son costume crème. Son cœur rata un battement, seule la présence de son père à ses côtés l'empêcha de perdre pied. Elle rayonnait et ne quitta plus son regard chatoyant de toute la cérémonie.

*

L'alliance glissa le long de son annulaire, Liam retint un frisson. Il entendit lointainement le prêtre lui dire qu'il pouvait embrasser la mariée. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au voile. Il le souleva, lentement. Les dernières secondes, il les savourait, les faisait languir tous les deux. Le regard chocolat de Helen lui apparut totalement, sans entrave, et il respirait la confiance. Il sourit. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Et alors que ses lèvres frôlaient enfin les siennes, l'évidence les heurta. C'était dessiné, ils étaient - destinés- l'un à l'autre. Il eut quand même l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait. Salé par les larmes, le baiser fit exploser dans son ventre une nuée d'étincelles. Ça s'abattit sur lui, c'était une gigantesque vague. Et le Je t'aime qu'il murmura contre son sourire peina à être à la hauteur de tout ce qu'il ressentait.

*

Elle riait, virevoltait sur la piste de danse. La liberté et le bonheur inspiraient chacun de ses gestes. Elle savait qu'elle avait valsé avec Liam -et heureusement-, de nombreuses fois, ainsi qu'avec son père. Zayn et Niall avait joué à pile ou face qui aurait le droit en premier à échanger quelques pas avec elle. Niall avait gagné et Zayn, faussement bougon, s'était empressé de trouver Liam. Ils s'étaient retrouvés en plein milieu du parquet, tout le monde s'étant stoppé pour les regarder danser, presque hilares. Helen les contemplait, amusée, et ils semblaient faire fi du reste, exagérant au contraire leurs mouvements. Elle se rappela soudain de quelque chose et se dépêcha de parcourir la salle du regard. Son bouquet toujours dans une de ses mains, elle s'avança vers Louis qu'elle avait repéré.

\- Faut que je te parle, chuchota-t-elle, consciente que Harry les regardait de quelques mètres plus loin, en pleine discussion avec Ed Sheeran.

Il acquiesça, intrigué, et elle saisit une coupe de champagne avant de l'inviter à la suivre à l'extérieur. A l'abri des regards, elle prit une gorgée de la boisson pétillante et posa le verre sur une souche. Ses deux mains libres, elle entreprit de dénouer le lien qui retenait le bouquet contre sa main. Il l'observait faire d'un air intrigué et eut un mouvement de recul quand elle lui tendit les fleurs.

\- Tiens, je préfère te les donner plutôt que les lancer. Ça a plus de sens ainsi.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Oh Louis, fit-elle en souriant, tu sais ce que ça veut dire.  
\- Je... tu crois vraiment que... enfin, c'est pas...  
\- Il n'attend que ça, assura-t-elle. Alors vous avez vraiment intérêt à être les prochains mariés.


End file.
